Tender Care
by Deaths-Radiant-Flower
Summary: Levi, a misunderstood individual, is forced to look after the son of one of the major doctors as a form of punishment for all the trouble he has caused. He expected to hate the kid, but in the end he did the complete opposite, and started to fall for the expressive brat that had managed to wrap Levi around his little finger. Levi X Eren! You have been warned! Rated M to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Well hello there! This is my first try at a AOT story. I've been wanting to write one for a while now and the idea for this one came to mind. I hope you guys enjoy and I apologize for the short length! If you do perhaps enjoy this, please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Levi is 18 and Eren is 15. I decided to let there be a three year gap between them. Also, Mikasa and Levi will be related in here! Also, I may have changed up their personalities a little bit, but really drastic changes have been made.**

 **Tender Care**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Levi looked at his father, his eyes like cold, steal darts. His dad paid no attention to the glare he was receiving from his son as he sighed in his seat.

"Levi, I honestly don't want to do this, but you leave me with no choice. You keep fighting with groups of people and most of the time someone gets hurt and has to be rushed to the hospital...

I keep getting complaints from all these parents and I just can't take it anymore. I'm sending you to a old friend of mine. After speaking to him and asking him for advice on the situation he has told me to just send you there. You'll be looking after his son as a form of punishment"

Levi's glare only intensified as his dad finished explaining. "I don't fight on purpose. You know those bastards all look for trouble with me. This isn't fair. Why do I have to look after some little brat?"

"You don't need to know my reasons behind why I'm sending you there and why you're looking after some 'brat'. All you need to do is obey what I say and stop complaining. You leave in a week and that's that. Go pack and say goodbye to all your friends"

"I can't believe you" he hissed out before walking out his fathers study and walking upstairs to his own room.

He couldn't believe that his own father was sending him off to some stranger, well he was a stranger to Levi, to look after some brat that would probably annoy Levi so much that he'd probably break the kids neck or something.

He didn't want to go. Not at all, but it seemed that he had no choice.

He plopped himself onto his bed and stared up at his ceiling, sighing out. It wasn't like he wanted to fight with people. In actual fact he never even really fought with them.

Each time he was 'fighting' with someone he was doing it out of self-defense. Never once has he laid his hand on someone first, but when they lay there's on him it seems only fair that he do the same.

Of course, the adults never believed him or his friends when they said that it was out of self-defense, even though it wasn't entirely protecting himself.

He heard a knock, forcing his gaze towards his door. He sighed out. "Come in" he said. His door opened slightly and a head popped through the small gap.

"Oneesan? Why are you still in your room? What happened to our movie night?" His little sister asked as she opened the door more and entered his room, walking over to his bed and sitting next to him, a pout on her face.

"What's wrong? You feeling sick?" She asked, her tone filled with worry. "Neh, you know, if you feeling sick you should tell me! I'll make you some chicken soup" she said as she smiled down at her big brother.

Levi sighed. "I guess father hasn't told you yet... Then again I just found out myself so I doubt he did" he muttered under his breath, propelling himself on his elbows, looking up at his younger sister who now had a confused look on he face.

"Oneesan... What are you talking about?" She asked, "what hasn't father told me?"

"Mikasa... Dad is sending me away" he watched as her dark eyes widened. "W-what? No... Dad can't possibly be sending you away..." She stuttered out.

"He is. I suppose its something that he thinks will be good for me and for him. After all, the only thing I do is get into trouble and cause him stress. Maybe this will be a good break for the both of us"

Mikasa just stared at her brother, wide eyed. "But... This is your home... He can't just toss you aside..."

"No. He isn't tossing me aside. I'm getting punished for all the problems I've caused. I suppose he wants me to learn a lesson, but I don't really see how looking after some kid will do that"

"Eh? Looking after some kid? Is that why he is sending you away? To look after some persons kid? That's not fair... Why can't you just look after me instead?" She asked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Mikasa... It doesn't work that way. You are my sister. There's a difference between looking after you and someone else's kid. There's responsibility in both, but when you have to look after another life that isn't part of your own family the responsibility is much more...

I'm not going to question fathers decision. I'm just going to obey and get this punishment over and done with"

Mikasa threw herself at her brother, hugging him tightly. "I don't want you to leave... But I guess I can't change dads mind or your willingness to go through with this. I'm gonna miss you, oneesan!" She said as she cried into his shirt, her grip around him tightening.

"I'll miss you as well" the black haired teen said as he wrapped his own arms around his sister, a soft smile gracing his lips.

"Let's go watch our movie"

* * *

"Eren!" A brunette haired boy heard his dad shout for him. He groaned before getting out his bed and walking towards his bedroom door. "Eren!"

"I'm coming!" He shouted as he ran down the stairs of his house and into the kitchen where his dad was seated, a newspaper in hand"What is it?" He asked, sitting down at the large dining table.

"Next week I'm going off on a five month trip. They have requested me there to help with a couple of things. I have arranged for someone to look after you while I'm gone, so please behave yourself" his father said.

Eren grinned up at his dad. "A new baby sitter, huh? Sure, I'll be on my best behavior" he said his grin widening.

His dad stared at his son. He knew that the kid was probably not going to be on his best behavior, after all that evil grin was a dead give-away. But he supposed it was okay. After all the person looking after his son needed to be punished, and looking after his son was the best way to do it.

He wished his old friends son luck because with Eren, he would be needing all the luck he could get.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings : lots of swearing!**

 **Tender Care**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"LEVI! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE JOKING?!" he heard Hanji shout as she jumped on top of him, making both of them fall onto the ground with her on top of him. "Hanji" Levi growled out as he brought his hand behind his head to sooth it from the knock it just made on the hard ground, "Do you know how fucking heavy you are?"

"Levi, you can't leave! This is so unfair! Take me with you!" the woman said, ignoring his rude question. "Get off me!" he shouted as he pushed the woman away and stood up, dusting off his clothes. "I may be small but I'll fucking pound your head into the ground" he hissed out.

"Levi, don't be rude. She's upset" he heard his friend Erwin say, making him glare at the blonde who was grinning at him sheepishly. "Could she maybe not express her sadness in such a drastic way?" he asked as he looked down at the brunette that was now attached to his leg.

"Hanji, I have to leave. My father left me with no other choice in the matter. And this isn't something I would joke about that- oi! Are you listening to me?! Stop crying you crazy woman!" he shouted as he tried to shake the wailing woman off his leg.

"Levi! Noooooo! Don't leave me alone with that bastard Erwin! He's going to rape me!" she cried out, making Levi raise a thin eyebrow. "Are you imagining things again? Erwin isn't going to be raping you"

"Yeah. At least it won't be called rape" the blonde said with a chuckle, making Hanji yelp out as he pulled her from Levi's leg and threw her over his shoulder. "It isn't rape when you consent" he grinned out at Levi who only shook his head.

"I hate to say this, but I'm going to miss you guys" the black haired male said as he looked down at the ground. He dared not to show his face to his friends, knowing that he probably had a forlorn expression upon it, something which he didn't display much.

"We know. And we'll miss you as well. Just don't forget to contact us every night" he heard Erwin say. Levi looked up, a smile on his face. "Promise" he said just as both Hanji and Erwin squeezed him.

"OI! You're suffocating me you fucking idiots!"

* * *

Eren waited patiently in the living room of their home. He was oddly excited about having a new baby-sitter. His last one hadn't really enjoyed looking after him, but that was okay. He didn't want to be looked after.

That's why he was going to make this new one's stay with him a living hell. He would make her leave within the first week of her stay. (A/N; Eren doesn't know that his new baby-sitter is a boy since he usually gets looked after by females) And if she did eventually leave, he's dad would have no choice but to allow him to stay at his friend Armin's house.

"Otousan! When is Levi-Chan going to be here!?" he shouted out, as he bounced up and down on the couch he was seated at. He waited for a reply from his dad.

"Levi should be here in a few minutes" his dad finally replied after a few minutes, walking into the living room and sitting down next to his son, ruffling his brunette locks as he did so. "Eren, you better not cause this new one too much hell"

"No promises! Can I at least have Armin and Jean over?" he asked as he swatted his dads hand away from his hair. "Yes, but only over the weekend. During school days you will not have any body over unless it's absolutely needed"

He grinned at his dad, making the older man sigh out. "Don't try and cause trouble for this one. If you do I'll give him permission to swat your lazy ass a couple a times. Understood" the younger one just crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean by h-" he started but was interrupted by the sound of their doorbell ringing, followed by a small courteous knock. Eren grinned as he watched his dad get up and walk out of the room to open the door.

"Ah, Levi-san, nice to have you here and I do apologize that your dad is forcing you do this" he heard his own dad say. He paid no attention to what they were saying and waited for them to enter the living room.

"Eren! Please come out here" his father called and the brunette jumped off his seat and walked out of the room, thinking about how his baby-sitter could look. 'I bet she's this cute small girl with a huge rack!' he said excitedly in his head. 'probably has a nice ass as well. Damn I hope she isn't ugly like the last one was' he thought as he cringed as an image of his previous caretaker popped up in his mind.

"Hello ther... eh? Who are you?" he asked as he pointed his finger quite rudely at the short male standing next to his father. "Levi" was all the male said, his expression blank. Eren's mouth fell to the floor. "You're a boy!?"

"No. I'm just very flat-chested" the other said sarcastically, making Eren's dad chuckle. "Yes Eren. He's boy. I thought I told you that" he said as he looked back at the male standing next to him. All his worries about Eren causing trouble for the kid faded. He knew, based on their current interaction, that this kid wasn't going to let Eren's antics get to him, nor would he let the younger one piss him off.

Mr Jaeger smiled. He knew that this was just his speculation, but he had a feeling that he finally found one person, besides him, that would be able to knock Eren down a few pegs or two if he got out of hand. He guessed he'd have to wait and find out if the young man could handle Eren before he went and judged him.

"Well. I was just waiting for you to arrive. I unfortunately have plane to catch. I'm sure your father has told you everything. Oh, and Levi. If Eren gets out of hand and ever does the unthinkable, I give you my full permission to hit him a couple of times" the man said before walking over to his still gaping son and giving him a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodbye Eren, please show Levi around the house and please don't cause any trouble on the first day I'm sure Levi over here is tired from his traveling" the older man said as he walked out of the house, saying goodbye to Levi as well.

When he left the two, closing the door behind him, a silence fell between both Eren and Levi as they just stared at each other. Levi had a blank expression on his face whereas Eren had a frown on his. He couldn't believe his dad had gotten a male to look after him. All these years where he has needed someone to care for him, it was always a female. He just couldn't understand it. Plus he was upset because Levi being a male messed up his plans which were initially planned for a female.

He dropped his frown and smiled brightly at the other male, walking towards him and letting his hand out. "Hi! I'm Eren" he said cheerfully as he waited for the other male to shake his extended hand.

"Hi" was all the other male said as he timidly shook Eren's hand. "How old are you?" Eren asked as their hands both dropped to their sides. "18" was all Levi said before picking his bags up and looking at the brunette male expectantly.

"You're very short for your age" Eren said as he turned around, beckoning the other male to follow him. He was quite shocked about the others age and height, but he guessed that his dad probably wouldn't have let him be looked after by someone young like him.

"I'm 15 by the way" he said as he showed the other around the house before showing him his room.

"I suppose you would like to get packed and stuff. I'll leave you to it" he said as he left Levi to himself in his new room.

Levi sighed out as his door was closed and the sound of Eren's footsteps retreating up the stairs to his room faded. He looked around the room. It wasn't a big room, but it certainly wasn't a small one. He had a desk on one side of the room with a cupboard a few steps to the left of it. There was also a double sized bed with black silk sheets on it.

He walked to the bed and put his bags neatly on it, starting to unpack his things. He basically brought his whole closet as well as a couple of other things that he needed to survive.

Once he was fully unpacked he sat down on the silky black sheets he picked up his backpack and pulled out a small white plush cat, placing it on one of the pillows. He knew that he was far too old for things such as this, but his sister had given it to him when he was ten and he has kept it ever since.

Talking about his sister, he was supposed to call her as well as his other friends and let them know of his arrival.

"I guess I can do that later" he said as he got up and walked out the room, heading upstairs to search for the kid he was supposed to be looking after.

Once he was in front of Eren's door he knocked softly and waited for the boy to answer, but instead of answering the kid just told him to come in.

"Sup" the brunette said as he waved at Levi. Said person nearly had a heart attack at the unkept room he had just walked in.

"Clean your room" he said after getting over his initial shock. Eren stared at him, a confused look on his face. "What?" he asked.

"I said clean up your room. Or are you deaf?" he said as he stared blankly at the other. Eren glared at him. "You're not going to tell me what to do" he said cheekily.

"While you're under my care you will do as I say, whether you like it or not. Now, I'm going to make food and when come and fetch you this room better be spotless" he said as he exited the room and made his way down stairs to the kitchen. "Fucking prick!"

"Watch out. I'll clean that mouth out with soap if you talk like that"

* * *

After an hour or so Levi had finished making a stew, not really knowing if the kid would eat it or not. He didn't care though. He was in charge here and he wasn't going to let some brat control him.

He had walked up the stairs and into Eren's room to find the brunette snoozing on his bed and his room still in a state of ruin. He frown as he entered the room and walked over to the brunette and tapped him on the shoulder, but the kid remained asleep.

"Oi you little fucker! Get up and clean this damn room or else you're not getting food!" he shouted as he shook the kid awake, making his big blue eyes widen. "Are you nuts!" Eren shouted as he glared up at Levi.

"I told you to clean this room and I expect it to be done or else you won't be eating" Levi said as he let go of the younger teen. "You can't be serious!" Eren said as he shot up and held the other by his collar.

Levi smirked at him. "I'm dead serious" he said as he took the kids arm and twisted it around the boys back and shoved him into the wall next to them. He lifted his feet up slightly so that his mouth could be right next to the brunettes ear.

"I suggest you do as I say, Mr Jaeger" he said in a low tone before letting the kid go and walking out of the room, that same smirk gracing his lips.

"Fucking prick" Eren muttered under his breath.

* * *

And that's that! With pure determination I managed to finish this within two hours! I hope you guys liked it! Please review and give me your support and advice! Also I'd like to know what you think of it so far?

Reviews help to inspire me! Just letting you know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Swearing!**

 **Tender Care**

 **Chapter** **3**

* * *

The following day, a friday, Eren went to school, walking with his friend Armin and Jean. Levi had offered to take him to school, seeing as he did have his own car with him, but Eren didn't want to be anywhere near the other male.

"Man! Can you believe it! Some nerve that bastard has!" He complained to his friends, making both of them sigh out. "All he did was make you clean your room" Armin said, snuggling into Jeans chest.

They were all sitting at one of the trees on the school grounds.

Eren glared at the small blonde. "Armin he threatened to not feed me if I didn't clean it... So guess what? I didn't clean it! Then he comes to my room and fucking shook me awake, screaming some nonesense. Then he said that he wanted the room spotless within a half hour or else I wasn't getting food. So I flipped. I got up and took him by the collar. He's small so I didn't think he'd be able to do anything but he ended up twisting my fucking arm around my back and shoving me againts my own room wall!"

"Seems like Erens losing his touch. Is him being a male messing with your brain? Hmmm" Jean said as he started kissing along Armins neck, making the smaller of the two shiver visably.

Eren rolled his eyes at the two. "Fuck you, horse face. As if a male could mess with my brain. He's just a pain in the ass. Plus he's so fucking emotionless its not even funny. The only things he will show is a smirk when he gets his damn way. Makes me wanna fucking kick him in the face"

"Ah, usually it's your baby-sitters that can't stand you but it seems that the tables have turned this time! Plus this guy seems like a real sadist. I like this" Jean said, earning a small push from his little blonde.

"Eren, just don't let him get to you. And don't listen to this jerk either" Arwin said. He yelped out afterwards as his ear was bitten by Jean behind him, making him shudder. "Jerk, huh?"

"Jean stop it... We're at school" he said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"You guys are so fucking disgusting. Pleas stop doing this in front of me" Eren said as he glared at the two. "And I'll show you. I'll wrap that bastard around my little pinky if I have to"

"You're such a brat" Jean said as he went back to ravishing his little blonde, not caring about the fact that they were in school or about the fact that their best, straight, friend was sitting in front of them.

Eren was used to this type of behavior between Jean and Armin so it honestky didn't bother him that much, but that wasn't to say that he enjoyed it or anything.

He sighed out. He thought that getting rid of his baby-sitter would be as easy as it were the previous time, but even though it had only been a day, he knew that Levi would prove to be one tough challange. But that was okay.

He liked a good challange.

* * *

Levi looked around the kitchen, a small smile on his lips at his good handy work. He had been cleaning for most of the day, scrubbing every inch of this home and making sure that it was absolutely spotless. The only things he didn't clean was Mr Jaegers study and his own room, which was locked in anycase, and Erens room.

He refused to clean up after the brunette, but he knew that Eren hadn't really cleaned up his room properly and Levi's fingers were just twitching to thoroughly clean it. He hated dirt, and Erens room was probably the only dirty room in the house. He would try making the younger teen clean up again, but that kid was stubborn. Sure Levi didn't really know him since it had only been a day, but Eren just seemed like the spoiled type. Like everything had to be done for him.

But Levi would be changing that. He didn't know what it would take to turn the kid into a more repectful kid, but he would make sure he taught the brat a lesson before he left.

He heard the front door open and close. He looked down at his watch, noting that it was already pass three. He walked out the kitchen to great the stubborn brat that he had to unfortunately look after.

"Welcome home" he said curtly, receiving a nod from the Brunette. "I'm back" he said as he kicked of his shoes and hanged his coat on the rack by the door.

"How was school?" Levi asked politely as the younger teen walked past him and into the kitchen. "It was okay. Had to sit with my two stupid friends that couldn't keep themselves ofrom publicly displaying their affections" he said as he grabbed a cartin of milk out of the fridge and poured him a glass before putting it back.

"I just want to sit down and relax" he said as he sat at the dining table, urging Levi to do the same. "So, we kinda got off on the wrong start. I want to apologize for my brattiness yesterday and would like to know if we can start over?"

Levi was shocked by the brunettes sudden question, not really expecting him to apologize.

"Okay." He said as his face went back to that blank stare. "Tell me about these two friends" he said, even though he wasn't really interested.

"Just some guys I've known since I was young. They started dating last year and have been almost inseperable ever since. Its annoying. Even if I'm there they just can't keep their hands to themselves" he complained, taking a sip of his milk.

"Guys? I take it they are both the same gender. Is that what bothers you? The fact that they are gay?" Levi asked, not really caring much though. "No, it's not that. I just don't like how they shove their love in my face"

"You're still young, Eren. You shouldn't even be worrying about stuff like that" the balck haired male said as he stared blankly at the brunette. "My dad tells me that all the time. But a lot of people around me are doing it and it makes me wonder if I should be doing it as well" he said, looking down into his glass.

Levi was shocked. The kid was showing a completely different side to him, one that was vulnerable and innocent. He kinda liked this side.

"Don't fall into the hands of society. They will only rip you to shreds. Just because people around you are doing it doesn't mean you should be as well..." he said, pausing. "By the way, what do you mean by doing it?"

"You know... Like... Having sex" he said, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. "I mean... Many of my friends have already done it and I'm the... " He didn't finish his sentence.

"Eren, having sex isn't something you should think about lightly. Just because everyone else around you has done it, doesn't mean you should have sex and end up regretting your decision" Levi said.

Eren stayed quiet for a few seconds before speaking up again. "Levi, have you had sex before?" He asked, making the black haired male choke out.

"What? Why would you ask me that?" Levi said, his gaze hardening on the brunette. "Its just... Well you're older so you probably have more information on stuff like this" Eren mumbles out, his gaze not meeting Levi's.

"Age has nothing to do with it, dumbass. Just look at the younger generation. They're already getting into stuff like this at ages lower then yours. Don't just asume because I'm older I will know more"

"I was just asking..." The brunette said as he got up from the table and put his glass in the sink. "I'm going to do my homewor" he said as he made his way out of the kitchen.

"And Eren, I haven't in fact 'done it' yet" Levi said, making the brunette stop between the door frame. "Why not?" He asked, his back facing the others.

"I don't know. Could be anything. The fact that sex is messy and I hate things that are messy, could also be the fact that I've never been able to care deeply for someone other than my own family. Having sex is supposed to be something beautiful between two lovers, but you'd have to be inlove to make it beaitiful, other wise it'll just be sex"

"For someone without much knowledge, you sure know a lot" Eren chuckled out as he turned around to face the other teen. "Thanks" he said before turning around again and heading up to his room.

Levi sighed out. He didn't know why he had suddenly become so open, but he just felt like easing the kids mind. He didn't think that him and Eren would actually 'bond' over such a subject, but he guessed that you learnt something new each day.

He got up from his seat and walked over to the sink and cleant the glass that Eren had drank out of before walking out the room and over to his own.

He laid down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. 'Eren is worried about not fitting in' he thought to himself. He would have never thought that someone as cocky and bratty as him would be able to suffer from peer-pressure, but again, you learnt something new each day.

He wondered what made him so insecure, what made him want to fit in with the crowd rather that stand out. Sometimes there was many things that led to it, and as much as Levi wanted to teach the kid a lesson, he wanted to also learn more about him.

He didn't know why, but he just had a gut feeling about Eren. A feeling that he didn't quite understand, nor would he try to.

* * *

'That damn bastard' Eren cursed in his head, squeezing the pen in his hand before writing illegible nonesense on the page in front of him. 'Damnit, I don't know why I started acting like that. I bet that asshole put something in the milk that would make me act like a... Girl'

Eren growled out. He didn't know why but he was suddenly not looking forward to getting rid of his caretaker, but it wasn't like he would back down from the challange of wrapping the other around his little finger. He knew exactly how he was going to do it. He'd just have to give it a week or two before he could try out his new plan of action.

He'd have to start praying though, because there was a high possibility that he could get his ass whipped. Deep down though, the brunette knew that his plan was just going to backfire, but he didn't care. He would show Jean and Armin that he wasn't going to let some asshole run his life.

* * *

And there we have it! Chapter 3! Fast update! I was just really in the mood to write so I just went for it!

Tell me what you think and please review, favourite and follow. If you want to!

Just remember, reviews equal fast updates, as you can see with this one!

Guys I realize I made a mistake. There is actually going to be a four year gap between Eren and Levi!

Anyway, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: Swearing!**

 **Tender Care**

 **Chapter** **4**

* * *

Levi looked around the room, taking in each inch of it and etching the image in his mind. Eren had finally cleaned his room. And not a quick tidy up. The room was spotless. There was no clothes on the floor, no books or games lying around. The brunette had even put on a clean sheet.

"Why did you suddenly clean it?" he asked, looking over at the grinning brunette. "Because you would have nagged me if I didn't clean it up, and I don't like it when I get nagged to do stuff" he said. Levi stared. He knew that there was really no point in his room being cleaned since it would probably get messed up again within a day or two, but the fact that Eren actually listened to him and cleaned up a bit was quite shocking.

"Plus… I kinda want my friends to visit…" Eren mumbled out. Levi sighed. 'brats only do something if it benefits them' he said to himself. "Eren, your dad said that you were allowed to have friends over the weekend. You didn't have to clean it so that they could"

"Man, appreciate the fact that I cleaned it you ice bastard" the younger teen growled out. "Armin and Jean will then be here tonight and Monday late afternoon. We don't have school on Monday any way. Now get out my room" he said, shooing the other out.

Levi said nothing as he silently walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He did appreciate the fact that Eren cleaned his room; the thing he didn't appreciate was the brunettes attitude towards him.

He thought about how he wanted to get to know the kid more, but the more he thought on it, the more it sounded absolutely stupid. He was only looking after the kid as a form of punishment, which he didn't really understand but tried not to dwell on. At the end of his punishment he would move back home and forget about everything. That's why he just wouldn't care about anything else.

He would just get this punishment over with and get on with his life.

Levi walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He cursed himself. He hadn't noticed at first but he was practically turning into a housewife. All he did was clean, cook and then repeat. It wasn't like he was lazy or anything, nor was he getting tired, but it was just that he'd been locked up in this house since he came here last week.

He sat down at the kitchen table and fished his phone out of his jean pocket, looking at the time on the screen and noting that it was only past noon. He sighed out before dialling up his sisters number and waiting for her to answer, which she did after a few rings.

"Levi!" she shouted into the phone, making Levi cringe as the sound blew in his ear. "Oi, don't shout, I'm not deaf" he hissed out, making his sister chuckle. "So, what you up to?" she asked, making her elder brother sigh out. "Looking after a brat… I think I finally get what dads goal for this whole punishment was…"

"Ahh, is that so? Dad told me already, but I'm not going to tell you" she said cheekily. "What do you think dads plan is though?"

"to humiliate me by turning me into a housewife" he said. Mikasa giggled. "Maybe, maybe not. But then that means you're the wife to this 'brat'. Levi, that is truly unsettling to hear. If anything you should be the husband. You've always been more dominant, or is this versatile relationship?"

"Fuck off you little cow. I have no interest whatsoever in that little twat. Besides. It has only been a week. Stuff like that doesn't happen overnight, so go away with your weird fucking obsession with me being gay" he swore his sister, making her break out in laughter.

"You know I'm only pulling your leg, no need to get so defensive" he could hear the smirk in his sisters voice, but he chose to ignore it. "I miss you" she said, making Levi sigh out for the hundredth time that day. "Likewise"

"Can't you just come here for the weekend. You can even bring Eren with" Mikasa suggested. "No, he has friends visiting this weekend so I can't… but that is a good idea. Speak to dad about having me and Eren next week. I'm sure he'll be fine with it"

"You're no fun! I need to go. The girls and I are going out for a bit. Chat later" she said. "Goodbye" Levi said before hanging up and just as he put his phone in his pocket he heard a knock on the door. He got up from his seat and went to open the door.

When the door was opened he was greeted by two males, one short and one tall. One was a blonde and the other had a light brown hair. Blue and light brown eyes blink at him.

"You must be the famous Levi we hear about. Man you really are short!" The taller one said, his comment rather rude. "He didn't lie much about those cold eye either!" The brunette said as he picked up his bag and pushed past Levi and walked into the house, receiving a scowl from said person.

"Excuse him, he has no brain" the smaller blonde said as he held his hand out to Levi. "I'm Armin and that's Jean. Its a pleasure to meet you Levi-san" he said as he bowed his head slightly curtiously. Levi stared at the extended hand.

"Don't bother Armin, the guys a total clean freak. He won't shake your hand" Levi turned to see Eren standing in the passage, staring blankly at them. Jean looked at the brunette before grinning. "Someone seems bitchy today-oh! Wait! That's everyday" he said, laughing at the glare he received from Eren.

"I can assure you that I am clean, Levi. But if you don't want to shake my hand then you don't have to" Armin said as he dropped his hand back to his side and picked up his own bag and walked in. Levi closed the door behind him and tried to hide the scowl on his face.

Erens friends hadn't even been there for five minutes and he already had a headache. Maybe he should have said no to this whole thing.

"Levi, can you please set up two futons in my room?" Eren asked, making Levi glare at him. "I'm not your maid. You're fully capable of doing it yourself" he said before walking down the passage. "Don't wreck the house, brats" he said before entering his room and closing the door.

Eren glared at the others closed door. "That bastard..." He muttered under his breath. "Eren, he isn't wrong. You are capable of doing it yourself" Armin said.

"Stop taking his side you traitor!" The brunette exclaimes before lunging at the blonde. "Oi! That's my job!" Jean shouted as he scurried to get Eren off his little blonde.

* * *

"Wow! That was really delicious Levi! Where did you learn to cook like that? Did your mom teach you?" Armin asked while putting his dish in the soapy water in front of Levi. "My mom is dead" the black haired teen said, making everyone go silent. "Sorry..." Armin apologized. Levi shook his head

"No. Don't apologize. She died when I was young due to childbirth" he said, dipping his hands into the soapy water and washing the dishes. "If it makes you feel any better I don't have a mom or a dad. They died in a car accident a few years ago. But I managed to find myself a new family" Armin said as he looked over at Jean, a soft smile on his lips.

"Sorry for your loss" Levi said out of politeness. "Like you said, don't apologize" he said as he walked back to the table and sat down between Eren and Jean. "So Levi, how has it been looking after Eren" Jean asked, trying to ease the sudden tension that fell betweem them.

"Troublesome" was all Levi said as he rinsed off the soapy plates and utensils. Jean grinned. "I can imagine that it would be rather troublesome looking after this brat. You know, if he ever gets out of hand you should really slap him upside the head. That's all he really needs"

Levi stayed silent, taking the others words to be a joke. "Let's go upstairs. I want to watch a movie" Eren said, a scowl on his face. He got up from his table and exited the kitchen. "I'll stay and help clean up" Armin said. Jean shook his head. "No, go to Eren. I'll help. I don't want to listen to his ranting"

Armin sighed and nods his head. "Fine" he says before hurrying off after Eren. Jean got up and started cleaning the table, slightly unsettled by the silence. "I was dead serious about slapping Eren, by the way" he said, breaking the silence.

"Eren needs to have his head kicked in a couple of times so that he can open his eyes and get rid of his arrogance" the other said. Levi looked into the soapy water. "Actions speaks beter then words" he said, taking the plug out and allowing the soapy water to run down the drain.

Jean stared at the other male. "Not entirely. Words can do their fair share of things. But with Eren, words don't work. I'm sure you've figured that out already" the brunette said. "I guess you'll be doing the rest. I'm gonna go back upstairs" he said as he left the room.

Levi looked down at the now empty sink. There was still bubbles on the surface so he let the tap run to wash them away. He cleaned up the rest of the kitchen, even re-doing the table seeing as he wasn't happy with Jeans attempt.

"Damn brats have probably never cleaned up in their lives" he muttered to himself. He was considering teaching Eren and his friend how to clean, but he knew it would be pointless as they'd probably be too lazy to even try.

Once the kitchen was cleaned, to his standards, he left and made his way to the lounge and cleaned up the mess in there. He cursed himself again. He was definitely turning into a housewife.

When he was done cleaning, he made his way to his room and planted himself on his bed. He suddenly felt so exhausted. Looking after Eren was more tiring then he thought it would be. There was a lot that he had to do. He had to make sure the kid was fed, had clean clothes and make sure that he didn't make any trouble.

The latter proved to be hard as each day the little brat would cause mischief. Levi wondered if he was going to have grey hair at the end of this punishment. Or maybe he'd go bald. He didn't like that idea. He wasn't one to really care about his appearance, but being bald or having grey hair was certainly something he wasn't very keen about.

'I think its time to start making Eren work' he had been thinking about it. Having Eren help around the house would be a good idea. It would take some of his stress away. He would also think of a form of punishment to give Eren whenever he misbehaved.

Sighing, he got up from his bed and walked out the room and over to the spare bathroom, deciding that having a shower would help him relaxe a little.

* * *

After his shower, Levi wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back to his room. He could hear a lot of commotion coming from upstairs, but he chose to rather get changed before going up to check on the three younger teens.

Not wanting to waste much time, Levi quickly dried himself off before dropping his towel to the ground and just as he was about to open the top drawer of his dressor, his room door was opened rather roughly and his name was called, making him spin around, having forgotten completely about his current dress state.

"What?" He asked, staring at Erens wide eyes. "Y-you...!" The teen sputtered out. "What happened Eren?" Levi asked, annoyance clear in his voice. "P-please put on some clothes!" The brunette shouted, a blush forming on his cheeks as he stared, wide eyed, at Levi's body.

Said person looked down at himself, his own eyes widening. "Sorry" he muttered before picking up the towel and wrapping it back around his waist. "Now what happened?" He asked. "Nothing happened. I just can't stand those two anymore. They won't stop making out and I'm pretty sure they're going to be doing more then just that soon"

"Eren, if you knew that this would eventually happen, why didn't you want them to visit?" Levi asked, a thin brow raised at the brunette. "Because... Usually when they visit I put them in the guest room... And since you're using it now, I had to have them in my room..."

"I see. Well there's nothing I can do about that" Levi said as he turned his back towards Eren and pulled out his drawer, taking out grey sweatpants and clean underwear. "Now, you can go deal with your friends while I stay in _my_ room and do my own things" he said as he let his towel drop again, not caring about Erens presence anymore and putting on his clothes.

"... Levi... I know you don't like me... But can I just please sleep in this room until they're gone? I swear I won't disturb you or anything... Please... You gotta understand" Eren begged. Levi sighed out. "This will all come at a price"

"Anything" Eren said, desperation in his voice. "You have to do as I say for the duration of your fathers absence. No whining, nothing. Then each time you have friends over I'll allow you to sleep in my room" he said, deadpanning at Eren. "Done! Thanks Levi. I'll go get my stuff" the younger teen said as he ran out the room to get his stuff.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Eren asked, looking over at Levi from his spot on the double bed. "I'm reading" was all the other said as he turned a page in his book. "I know... But why? I never thought you would be the type to read"

"I didn't think you were the type to draw" Levi said as his eyes traveled down to the sketch book in the brunettes lap. "I never thought I'd be either"

"Likewise" Levi muttered as he went back to reading his book. "Say... Do you think you could maybe put on a shirt?" Eren said with a nervouse chuckle. "Eren, if you are uncomfortable with me not wearing one you can kindly sleep on the floor" Levi said, closing his book and putting it down on his side table.

"Come on, you can't tell me that you don't feel a little awkward by this..." Eren muttered out, putting his own sketch book down and wrapping his hands around his knees. "It isn't awkward for me. Just go to sleep"

Eren sighed this time and laid down, his back turned towards the other. Levi got up from the bed and walked over to the light switch and flicked it, incasing them in a blanket of darkness, before walking back and climbing under the covers.

"Goodnight" he said, closing his eyes. "Goodnight, Levi" Eren said. A silence followed after that.

"You know, for someone so short you've got a... Ahh... Well sized... Thing..." Eren stutters out, breaking the silence. Levi's eyes open. "I'm amazed that that's the only thing you noticed. Pervert"

"I'm not a pervert!" Eren said, turning around to face the other. "You're the pervert here" he said, glaring at the other. The only reason why they could see each other was because of the moonlight shining through the curtains. It wasn't bright, but it enabled them to see small details.

"Ehh, and how am I the pervert here?" Levi asked, his annoyance rising. "By having a underage kid sleep in the same bed as you. What are you, a pedophille?"

"That's funny since you're the one that wanted to sleep here"

"You could have said no"

"I can say no if you want me to, Eren" Eren stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking again. "You're still a pervert, even if I asked you if I could sleep here"

"That still makes you a pervert for looking at my private area" Levi said, making Eren growl. "Shut up. I was just trying to compliment you, take a hint and accept it. Bastard" he said before turning around and closing his eyes.

"Thank you, then"

"Saying thank you makes you sound like you have a big head"

"Well you would know now wouldn't you?

"PERVERT!"

* * *

Done! Man... I'm happy that this one exceeded 2k+ words! It was a little troublesome to write but I managed •o•

Soo... How'd you guys like it? Okay? Great? Boring?

Sooooooo... Review, please? They motivate meh!

Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: Language**

 **Tender Care**

 **Chapter** **5**

* * *

"Take it back" Eren heard Levi say. He shook his head as he held tightly onto the small bundle in his arms. "No. I refuse to take it back" he said, glaring at the other male.

"Eren. You can't keep that thing" Levi said, ignoring the others glare as he walked towards him and held his hands out. "Give it here" he demanded but Eren refused. "No! I'm keeping him!" Eren shouted as he backed away from the other male. "You can't take him back. I paid for him out of my own money. Therefor I am keeping him"

Levi brought his hands to his head to massage at his temples, trying to sooth the headache that was already starting to form. "Eren. You can't have a dog. Do you know what responsibility comes with looking after a pet? Not only that but your father doesn't even know about this"

"So what. He's hardly ever here anyway. It's not like he will really care" Eren said, his glare still strong on the other male. "Eren. You cannot keep it so hand him over and I'll take him back" Levi said but the teen just shook his head. "No"

"Look here you brat. You can barely look after yourself. How are you going to be able to look after a dog? You have to feed them, play with them and clean up their messes, something you can't even do for yourself. So hand that dog over and go to your room"

Eren gave him a dirty look before handing over the small puppy and running up to his room. "I hate you!" He shouted before Levi heard a door slam. The blackette sighed. He didn't think that Eren would actually go out and get himself a pet.

He didn't have a problem with animals, he really didn't. But Eren was still young and naïve. He couldn't look after himself so Levi couldn't trust him to look after the dog as well. And animals were messy.

Levi looked down at the puppy. He could feel the dog shaking. "Are you scared?" He asked, rubbing its fur. The dogs shaking stopped after a few seconds, making Levi smile. He didn't know what was going through Eren's head, but he definitely couldn't keep this dog.

* * *

Eren glared up at his ceiling as if it were the cause to all his problems. 'Stupid Levi' he said in his head, his glare only darkening. 'Just because I'm younger then you it doesn't mean I can't look after myself'

He took one of his pillows and pressed it against his face before screaming into it, muffling the sound. He knew that he was pretty irresponsible at times but what did Levi know? He had only known Eren for three weeks at most. That was barely enough time to judge his character and deem him unworthy of looking after another life.

It wasn't like he hadn't had a pet before… then again his dad had always looked after them for him… so maybe he didn't really know how to look after the pet, but he was willing to learn for the sake of having a significant other. He knew it sounded stupid to think of a dog as another part of you, but it was like the saying. A dog is a man's best friend.

He wouldn't admit it out loud that he only wanted to keep the dog because he was lonely, but he himself knew that was the case. Sure he also wanted the dog for the sake of just having a pet and something to care about. But with Levi he wasn't going to get that right.

'That bastard. To think I even wasted all my saved up money on that dog… if he takes it back he better give me my money back' he said inside his head, his eyes closing. 'What's his problem? It's not like he's going to be living here for long anyway so me getting my own pet shouldn't bother him'

The teen sighed out. 'Mah, well I guess I'm at fault here as well. After all I had gotten the dog without his permission. So I can't really get angry with him' he sighed again, bringing his hands up to cover his eyes. 'This is so troublesome… even if I had spoken to that bastard he would've have said no straight off the bat. Damn clean freak; scared of the house getting a little messier'

"No wonder he's single. He probably chases all the girls away with that weird obsession of his" the brunette said, chuckling to himself. "Well we all have our weird obsessions" he said as he looked over across the room at a small chest that had a lock on it. His own obsession was hidden in there, and would stay hidden in there. If people found out about it he would surely die of embarrassment.

Eren tried to imagine someone opening that chest but the thought only made him sweat. He shook his head furiously. 'nonono! Have to keep that a secret' he told himself before sitting up on his bed and looking around his room, his expression dropping.

"What a mess" he cringed as he thought about what Levi would do when he saw the state of his room. He had already angered the other and he didn't want to anger him anymore that day. So, deciding that it was for the best, he got up, stopped his moping and started cleaning what he could.

"You know, I bet he gets turned on by someone cleaning" Eren said to himself randomly, trying to picture the blackette getting heated by someone cleaning up. "I feel sorry for his wife one day" he said, chuckling to himself again. "I bet he'll whip her while she cleans the dishes. What a sadist"

"I think I should try that"

Eren jumped at the sound of someone voice, a small scream, that wasn't too manly, escaping his lips. He turned around to look at the door, the source of the voice. He saw Levi leaning against the door frame, holding the small puppy in his hands.

"L-levi?!" the younger teen shouted nervously as he brought his one hand up to scratch at his head. "What brings you here" he asked, his eyes glancing around the room. "Thought I'd check up on the brat that can't look after a pet"

"Hey, don't just go assuming things. You don't knock it till you try it" Eren said, glaring at the other. "You could be right. But knowing you, you're going to make me look after him most of the time. You're such a troublesome brat, you know that? Now my work load has been doubled"

"Who says I'll make you look after him all the time?! I can be responsible you know!" Levi smirked at the other teen. "Is that so? Well I guess you'll have to prove yourself to me then" he said, walking over to the brunette and handing him the dog.

"What…? Are you letting me… keep him?" the teen asked, his eyes wide in shock. "Yes, even though I know how this will all eventually turn out. But I'll put my trust in you for now. Show me that you're able to look after something that isn't those dresses in there" the other said as he pointed towards the chest across the room.

"WHAT?! How did you know?!" the teen shouted as his cheeks heated up. "If you're going to scream like that at least put the dog down before shouting in its poor ears" Levi sighed out. Eren put the dog down on his bed before he glared at him, but the glare was futile as the blush on his cheeks only made Levi laugh out.

"I took a wild guess" he said clutching to his sides. Eren's eyes widened. "I guess I was right" the other said before dodging a punch aimed at him. "D-don't tell anyone. They can't know I made those" he shouted as he looked down at his feet.

"If you weren't such a brat I would have considered you as cute. Unfortunately you are one" Levi chuckled out, making the other pout. "Bastard" he muttered under his breath before sitting on his bed and looking down at his new 'best friend'

"What will you name him?" Levi asked, taking a seat in front of the other. He watched as the brunette stared down at the dog in an almost loving way, the sight making him smile. "I think Blacky would suit him since he is black"

Eren considered that as a name but shook his head. "No. I don't like that one" he said, his gaze stuck on the puppy. It was true that the dog did have a black coat, but he was also quite a small puppy, even for his age. Eren remembered when he first saw the little guy at the pet shop, trying his hardest to get some of the given food, but was constantly pushed away by his brothers and sisters.

But as he watched on he noticed that the dog would not give up and eventually pushed through. He was the smallest out of the litter, but he proved that he was the strongest, at least in Eren's eyes. The brunette looked over at Levi, something flashing in his eyes. "What will you name him then?" the other asked.

"Levi" he said, smiling up at the blackette. "W...what?" the other said, caught off by the brunettes cheerful smile. "I'm calling him Levi" Eren said as he picked up the puppy and held it in his arms.

"Why?" Levi asked, his eyes wide in shock. Eren just smiled back at him again. "Because he's small and tough like you"

"I see" Levi said, staring at the smiling teen. The corners of his lips twitched. A silence fell between them, one that Levi gladly broke.

"What was this about me getting turned on by someone cleaning and whipping my wife while she cleans the dishes, you pervert?" he asked in a low tone as he stared at the brunette that was nervously laughing at him.

"Ahh… you see… I can't explain it" the teen said as he looked down in shame, a blush adorning his cheeks. "Is that so? I think I finally came up with a new punishment for you. Little perverted brat"

Eren gulped at the evil smirk adorning Levi's face. "Someone please save me… this old man is going to kill me and then rape my corpse"

"Oi! I'm not an old man you little twerp! And why would I rape you. Especially if you were dead? Do you know how dirty that is?"

"That's what bothers you!"

* * *

Well that done. Hope you enjoyed. I know this chapter was a little crappy but I did try. What do you guys think about Eren naming the puppy Levi? I thought it was kinda cute.

Oh, the dress thing was totally just thrown in there for the fun of it. But I will be using this new found trait, and obsession, of Eren's!

I wanted to let the pet be a kitty cuz it would be even cuter having Eren name a kitty after Levi! But I felt like Eren was more of a dog person.

Anyway. Hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: Language**

 **Tender Care**

 **Chapter** **6**

* * *

Levi looked around the room. He could feel a pulsating sensation against his skull, making his one eye twitch. The whole house was a wreck.

"Eren! Get your fat arse down here!" The male shouted as he crossed his arms against his chest and started tapping his foot against the wooden floor boards. The sound of heavy rain hitting against the windows and thunder roaring mixed with the tapping of his feet was the only sounds that could be heard.

He wasn't mad. He really wasn't, but the whole reason as to why the house was in its current state was all because of Eren. He looked at the mud patterns on the floor, the couch, the table and some mud was even on the walls.

He wasn't mad.

He was furious. There was a difference. Erens new dog had been outside for most of the morning, in the rain, and when the brunette had finally decided to bring the dog in, not thinking about how messy said dog was, the little mutt went wild and started running around the whole house.

When Eren had finally caught the dog he had run upstairs and decided to give the dog a bath. Now, it seemed like it was a total accident, but Levi had told Eren not to let the dog out that morning. He had also said that once the dog was out, he stayed out. But Eren never listened to him. He'd let the dog out and then he'd brought it back in. And now the house was a wreck.

"Eren!" He shouted once more, a flash of lightening followed by the sound of thunder coming from outside, making his mood seem far worse than what it really was.

He waited patiently for the brunette to come downstairs, and once he had all he could do was whistle lowly and look down and the drenched dog in his arms. "Damn Levi, you sure messed up" he said as he scratched the dogs head in a loving way.

"Eren, I want this cleaned up before we leave. Get started" the real and _clean_ Levi said, the tapping his foot made against the wood stopping and his arms un-crossing and falling to his side. "You can't be serious... It'll take me forever to get this cleaned before we leave... You can't make me do this alone... You're also to be blamed anyway" Eren said, glaring at the other.

"How can I be blamed? You let the dog outside even when I told you not to, and then you brought him in even when I told you to leave him outside because he was going to be all dirty. This is all your fault and you're going to clean it up. You're the one that wanted the dog so you will be taking responsibility for it"

"Please just help me. It shouldn't be a problem for you since cleaning is all you do anyway" the brunette said his glare only darkening at the other, who just ignored it completely.

"You can clean up this mess while _I_ go and drop the dog off at your friends house. I expect this house to be clean and tidy when I get back. Now. Get started" he said as he took the small little dog from Eren and made his way out the house, stopping to grab a coat and all the dogs essentials before exiting and making his way to his car. He paid no attention to the brunettes fussing and just kept his mind focused on getting the dog to Armins.

The reason as to why he was dropping the dog off there was simple. They were going to Levi's home town for the weekend and since his sister was highly allergic to dogs, he didn't want to bring puppy-Levi with them because his sisters allergies could get pretty bad and he wasn't going to risk Mikasa get sick because of him.

Once he was in his car and out of the cold rain he sat in the drivers seat for a few minutes, staring in front of him. The windows were all fogged up and he had to reach out and wipe away all the mist so that he could see.

The rain was tapping heavily against the windows and roof of his car, the sound making him relax in his seat. He loved the rain. He actually loved storms. Other people may get scared of it but he had always enjoyed it. The sound of thunder, the flashes of lightening.

He may have loved the weather but he knew that it was dangerous. The roads were slippery and accidents could occur. He'd have to be extra careful while riding today, but he didn't mind. A long slow drive wouldn't kill anyone.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of puppy-Levi barking up at him, reminding him of the reason as to why they were both in the car. Levi sighed out. The little dog had been more troublesome then he thought it would be. He knew he said that the dog was Erens responsibility, but he'd also taken on some of it and because of that his own stress doubled. Not only that but he hadn't yet told Erens dad about the dog, mainly because he had a lot on his plate.

"Who knew looking after a brat and a dog would be so problematic and tiring..." The blackette muttered to himself as he reached out and scratched the dogs soft, black fur. 'Is that was dad wants? To tire me out?' He asked himself.

He shook his head. 'No... That's not it. I don't know what dads true intentions are. I still think he's trying to turn me into a housewife. That old bastard'

* * *

When Levi returned from dropping off the dog he'd arrived to a not so clean home.

"Eren... This isn't clean" the blackette said as he stared blankly at the other teen. Eren just shook his head. "There isn't enough time to clean this up properly. We can just do everything when we get back on sunday" he said.

Levi sighed. "You will be helping then. Don't think that I'm going to be cleaning up all of _your_ dog's mess" he said as he walked out of the room and made his way towards his own. "Go get your stuff and put it in the car. And don't dirty my seats. There's a cloth in the boot, use that to wipe your feet off"

"Yes, boss" Eren said as he too made his way up the stairs and into his own room, grabbing the two small bags that were on his bed and then walking out again and down to the front door. He put his coat on and exited the house. He made his way to Levi's car and opened the boot, grabbed the cloth before placing his bags in and then making his way to the front of the car. He opened the door wide and sat down with his feet still out the car.

"Damn clean freak" he muttered to himself before wiping off the mud from his shoes and then placing them inside the warmth of the car. "He really is like an old man" the brunette said as he tightened his coat around him. Despite the warmth in the car he was still freezing. His whole body was shivering and shaking.

He ignored the cold and looked out the window besides him. It was fogged up, but one swipe of his hand and he could see out of it again.

He stared up at the sky. It was quite dark, despite it being midday. He supposed it was due to the dark rain clouds up in the sky. The weather made him feel depressed. He felt like he was on his way to his death.

The teen was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Levi get in on the drivers side next to him. He only realized when the other handed something to him. "Here"

Eren turned to look at the other male and then down at the thing he had placed in his lap. It was a thick blanket. "Thanks" Eren said as he unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around him, kicking his shoes off as he did so.

"What about you?" The brunette asked when he saw that Levi didn't have a blanket for himself. The blackette just shook his head. "I'm not cold" he said as he started up the car.

"Yeah, I forgot that ice pricks can't get cold" Eren says jokingly. Levi says nothing and just allows the car to heat up some more, a awkward silence falling between them.

Once the engine was warm enough the elder of the two put the car in gear and reversed out of the driveway and made his way down the street.

They made their way out of Erens neighborhood and into the main roads.

"Is it not dangerous to drive on such a day?" Eren asked when they stopped my a red light, trying to break the silence that fell between them. Levi nodded his head at the other, tapping his fingers gently on the steering wheel.

"It is, but it won't be dangerous as long as I'm driving safely" the blackette said as he drove once the light went green. Eren sighed. He didn't like this type of weather and he certainly didn't enjoy driving in it.

He looked out his window, looking at the dark skies and trying to find at least one ray of light, but alas, there were none. He sighed out again, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the window.

'Why am I being dragged with him?' The teen asked himself. He wasn't exactly pleased about the fact that he had to go with Levi to his actual home. To Eren it felt like he had always lived with the ever so bossy and clean freak Levi, even though it had only been a month in total. Which meant there was four months left.

'I bet his family is just as weird as him' the brunette thought to himself, trying to imagine what Levi's father and sister would be like. 'Probably some uptight dad and the same clean freak sister. They probably have family get together's and clean each others homes. What a bunch of freaks'

He was shaken from his thoughts by a loud clap of thunder, the sound making him jump in his seat.

Levi looked at the other out of the corner of his eyes, watching as the teen suddenly froze up. "Eren, you okay?" He asked but received silence. He kept his one hand firm on the steering wheel and stretched his other out and rested it on Erens shoulder, shaking him slightly. "Eren?"

The brunette opened his eyes and traveled them down to the others hand that was on his shoulder. He felt a heat form in his cheeks, making him look away from the other. He swatted the hand off him.

"I'm fine" he said, trying to will away the blush that suddenly formed. "Are you scared of storms?" He heard Levi ask. He shook his head furiously. "No..."

"Liar" Levi said. Eren turned to glare at him but was totally caught off guard by the small smile on the other males lips. He felt his blush deepen, making him turn back to look out the window. "Asshole" he muttered out.

A silence fell between them again. The silence made all the smallest of sounds around him seem so loud, the sound of the car, the rain, the wind and his beating heart. The latter seemed to be the only thing the brunette could really hear. The sound vibrated in his ears, making them ache. His heart beat was fast. He could feel it. He wondered if he was maybe dying or about to have a heart attack. That sudden thunder clap had seriously frightened him, but even so he didn't think his heart would start beating erratically because of that.

'It's because he smiled' he said, looking at the blackettes reflection in his own window. 'He seems so concentrated' he noted. 'I guess that isn't something new' he thought to himself, thinking about when the blackette was cleaning and how he always had a look of concentration on his face.

'I don't know why you need to concentrate while cleaning though... Or why you need to clean... Well clean as much as he does' he said. 'That cleaning habit is one of the many things I don't like about him...'

The brunette thought about his plan to get the other man to leave him so that he could stay with Armin and how his plan had ended up back firing. 'At least I didn't get beaten' he thought with a chuckle, making Levi raise a brow at him.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked, as he stopped at a red light and looked over at the brunette. "Oh nothing" the brunette said, his voice highly suspicious.

'I suppose it's my own fault for the plan backfiring' Eren thought. 'I wanted to disobey him, mess the house up entirely and just make him sick and tired of looking after me, but the exact opposite happened'

'Instead of disobeying him I obey' he thought, inwardly scowling at himself. 'Instead of messing up I actually clean... It's like I'm allowing him to control me'

He looked in front of him, looking at the road that seem to never end. He looked at Levi out of the corner of his eyes. 'I want to him to leave, but at the same time I don't... I don't know but it just feels like I've known him forever'

"Stop staring at me" Levi said, knocking Eren from his thoughts and making him realize that he had indeed turned his face to look at him. "S-sorry" he stuttered as he looked back at the road ahead. "You're a brat" Levi said, and Eren could hear the smile in his voice. "And you're a dickhead"

"If I were your parent I'd have made you eat soap to clean that mouth of yours"

"Let's be glad that you aren't" Eren said cheekily, turning to look at the other and pulling his tongue out at him. "Brat" the other said, his lips tilting upwards again.

'He's smiling again' Eren though as he turned back to look out the window next to him, letting some of the blanket that was wrapped around him fall to his waist. He felt his heart speeding up.

'Why does my heart always beat faster when he smiles?' He asked himself, but he had no answer to his own question. Again the teen looked at the blackettes reflection in his window, his eyes suddenly noticing small details about the other that he'd never noticed before.

Although Levi wasn't looking at him, he could sorta make out the shape of his eyes, them being very sharp and a grey colour. Not only that but the brunette noticed the dark bags underneath his eyes, which contrasted with the slight paleness of his skin.

'He actually has quite nice eyes' he thought to himself, taking in other details. 'His nose is quite cute as well' he said to himself, looking at the others small, sharp nose. 'Now that I think about it, most of his features are sharp and defined. I guess that's because he's much more older then me...'

He also noted how even when sitting Levi appeared to be much more shorter then him. "How do you reach the pedals?" Eren asked, making Levi look at him briefly before his eyes traveled back to the road in front of him. "Eren, I'm not that short" he said, his tone monotonous.

"Still makes me wonder" the brunette said with a chuckle. "Despite your height you're far more stronger then me... How is that possible?" Eren asked, staring at the other.

Levi reached a hand out and ruffled Erens hair, making the brunette blush. "It's a secret" he said, the ends of his lips tilting upwards again.

"He's doing it again" Eren muttered under his breath. "What was that?" Levi asked. The brunette shook his head. "Nothing. Just drive you idiot" he said, closing his eyes and resting his head against the window and trying to sleep for the rest of the ride, but all he could hear was a pounding in his ears and it made it difficult for him to sleep.

'Why won't my heart stop its erratic beating?'

* * *

Done! Yay! I know it took a while but it seems I had a little bit of writers block! Sorry! This chapters a bit sucky but I did try. Everything that I planned changed completely and turned into something completely different. But that's okay. It still fits in with my initial plan of the story, just interpreted in a different way.

So I hope you enjoyed. Please review. I can ensure you that I do get super motivated when I receive reviews and once I'm motivated I write much quicker!

Sorry if it was a crappy chapter. Maybe the next one will be better! Eren meets Mikasa, Erwin and Hanji! Won't that be fun?!

Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings: Language**

 **Tender Care**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

"I don't like you" Eren heard the soft, but stern voice of Levi's sister says the minute he'd walked into the house with the blackette. Eren stared at the female in shock and confusion. "You don't even know me…" he muttered out, trying not to sound rude.

"You're the brat that my brother has to look after… you took him away from me" she said, glaring at Eren. The brunette just shook his head. 'She's a little different than I thought she'd be' he thought to himself, taking in the female's appearance.

She wore long white skinny jeans with a black blouse tucked into it and a red scarf wrapped around her neck. She also wore red boots. She also had shoulder length black hair, the same colour as Levi's.

Eren could tell that they were brother and sister, and he didn't know if it was because of the fact that they both had the same cold look in their eyes or if it was because of their hair that had the same striking black colour.

"Mikasa. Don't be rude" the brunette heard Levi say behind him before he felt the others hands push against his back, moving him forward. "O-oi!" Eren objected at the others sudden forceful movements. "I can walk myself"

"Then I guess you can go and find your room" Levi muttered, letting his hands drop at his sides as he walked past the brunette and disappeared down one of the passages. "You're one annoying brat. I don't know why Levi has to waste his time on you" he heard Mikasa say before she too disappeared.

He stood there, not knowing what he was supposed to do or where he was supposed to go. "Some hospitality you have Levi" he muttered under his breath, bending down to pick up his bags. He stood there and tried to figure out which place the spare room would be in.

Before he could move he was stopped by a large hand on his shoulder and a deep voice greeting him. "Hello, boy. You must be Mr Jaegers son. Eren, right?" the brunette turned around to look at the other male, a nervous smile on his face as he stared up at the surprisingly large male.

"H-hi, sir. I'm Eren, thank you for having me" he said nervously, bowing his head slightly in respect. The other male chuckled at Eren's behaviour. He patted the brunettes shoulder and walked past him. "Follow me, I'll show you to your temporary room" the man said.

Eren nodded his head and followed after the larger male, wondering why they hell Levi was so short with such a large and tall father. 'Maybe he inherited his mother genes' he thought to himself as the man led him upstairs.

'Levi has never spoken about his mom though… he'd only said that she'd died that night that Jean and Armin had visited' he thought to himself, looking up at the larger male in front of him. The brunette noted how he also had black hair, just like Mikasa and Levi.

He looked to his side to see picture frames, most of them were of Levi and Mikasa with their dad. None had any older woman in them. 'What happened to their mom…?' he asked in his mind. He shook that question out of his mind though. He wouldn't have liked it if people were thinking the same questions about him.

"Sorry about Levi and Mikasa. They can be a little socially awkward at times and they both have strange ways, but they're both wonderful kids… they're a little roughened up but they both have their weakness. I'm sure you've learned this already"

"I don't think so. All Levi does is make me clean up and then redo it if it's not to his expectations" Eren blurted out, making the older man chuckle as he stopped in front of a door and opened it. "He is like that. He makes Mikasa clean up just as much and I can assure that's one trait she would gladly change about her brother"

Eren chuckled. "I think anyone would want to change that about him. But I suppose that Levi just wouldn't be Levi without that trait. He'd be boring if he wasn't so bossy and demanding" Eren said as he and the other man walked into the room.

"That's the first time I've ever heard some say something like that about him. But that is true. He wouldn't be Levi if he didn't have that obsession." The old man said as he smiled at Eren. "Well this is your room. The sheets have been changed just for you. I hope you enjoy your stay" he said as he left Eren to the silence of the room.

Eren stood there, allowing the silence to consume him. He didn't know what to think. Levi's family had certainly turned out to be the complete opposite of what he thought they were. Instead of a uptight dad they had a fun-loving chilled dad, almost like his own, and then there was the scary, almost rock star kid that was Levi's sister.

Eren shook his head before heading over to the bed and placing his bags down next to them before laying down on the bed. He felt tired. They had driven for quite a while, and even thought he had been asleep for most of the ride he just couldn't help the sudden tiredness that fell over his mind.

"I see you found your room" he heard Levi's voice echo into the room, making him open up his eyes, which he hadn't known were closed in the first place. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at the other teen that had on a poker face. "No… your dad showed me up here" the brunette said truthfully.

"Figures you'd need to rely on someone else" he said, glaring at him. The sudden glare caught the brunette off guard and confused him. "What's wrong with you…?" he asked, receiving no answer from the other, unless his glare hardening could be considered as one. "You were all smiley in the car and now you're suddenly a moody bitch"

Eren was even more surprised when the blackette closed his door and walked towards him, his glare unfaltering as he crawled on top of the younger teen and pinned him down. "Listen her you little brat. This time you're in my home. And guess what that means? You listen to me and you tone down that fucking attitude of yours. Or else" he said, staring down at the other.

"You know, this can be considered as sexual harassment" Eren said, glaring up at the teen above him with the same intensity. "Oh please, like I'd want to harass you in any way" Levi said, his glare turning into a smirk.

"You seem to like talking about me sexually harassing you" he said, lowering his head slightly and resting his forehead on Eren's. The brunette's cheeks flared. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked angrily, glaring up at his captor.

"I'm not doing anything" Levi said blankly, pulling up slightly from the brunette and traveling his lips to his ear, blowing softly on them. "Unless you want me to do something" he said as he bit gently on the lobe.

Eren's breath hitched, his eyes widening. "S-stop it" he tried, but his voice ended up being a whimper as the older took the lobe between his teeth again and bit down, this time more harder, and then sucked on soft spot behind it.

"Stop what?" he asked, pulling back and staring straight into Eren's green orbs. "Levi… this isn't fu-" The brunette tried again but he was cut off by Levi pressing his lips against his own ones in a soft kiss. "When did I say it was supposed to be" he said as he pulled back from the teen and smiled down at him, the gesture making Eren's heart skip a beat.

He closed his eyes and opened them again to see himself with his elbows still propped up against the bed and Levi still standing at the door. "Eren. Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" He asked, making the brunette confused.

"But…" he said, trying to figure out what had just happened. "No buts. I told you. This is my house and you'll do as I say… stop gaping like that…" Levi said, feeling uncomfortable at the stare the brunette was giving him.

"I was spacing out?!" Eren screamed as he sat up and brought his hands up to his head, pulling at his brown locks. "Was that real?" he asked, his question confusing Levi. "Was what real? Eren… what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me! What's wrong with you? Have you been standing there the whole time?" he asked. Levi nods his head. "Yes…" he says awkwardly. "I swear you were just…" the brunette decided not to finish his sentence.

'Was I just imagining it?' he asked himself, looking down at his hand which were no longer clutching at his brown locks of hair. "Uhm… Eren… I said that I will be going to a friends house tonight for a bit… you'll say here with Mikasa and my dad"

"No! you can't leave me with her" the brunette shouted, shaking his head at the thought of him having to stay alone with both Mikasa and Levi's dad. He didn't mind his dad so much, but Mikasa was a different story. He'd only met her and he already wanted to bash her teeth in… which was surprising because he'd never ever hit a girl.

"What, are you scared of her?" Levi asked in an almost mocking way, making Eren glare at him. "No… I just don't want to be around her…" he said, crossing his arms against his chest. "You're such a baby. You can't even stay alone with a _girl_ " Levi said.

"Oh screw you. Your sister is the devil incarnate" he said, and this time it was Levi's turn to glare at him. "You only met her today, who gives you the right to judge her like that?"

"Me. She is the devil incarnate and that's that" Eren said cockily, making the blackette's glare darken. "You're such a troublesome little brat you know that? Fine. I'll call my friends and tell them I'll be bringing some scaredy cat with me"

And with that the other walked out, leaving Eren to his thoughts about what he had imagined and what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

Levi sighed out as he exited the brunette's room and walked to the room next to it which just so happened to be his own. 'Damnit… now that stupid brat can annoy me whenever he wants… why he couldn't just use the room downstairs…' he thought as he opened the door and entered his room.

He was quite displeased that the last bits of the sunset was peeking through his windows, making his room appear an orangey-pink. Since they were in a different part of the country, which meant different weather. Whereas it was all stormy and miserable by Eren's home town it was all sunny and exultant here.

He walked over to his closet and pulled out some of his clothes which he had left behind, deciding to take a shower before he and Eren left for Erwin's where he would meet Hange and obviously the blonde himself.

He honestly didn't mind taking Eren with him, but he didn't know why the brunette was making such a fuss about staying at home with Mikasa. Sure she didn't like him that much and would probably get really irritated by him and maybe beat the shit out of him…

"Okay… I think taking him with me will be a good idea" he muttered to himself, grabbing the last of his things and walking out the room again. He walked over to Eren's room and opened the door. "Eren. There's a bathroom downstairs. Go shower. I want to leave in a hour's time"

The brunette just groaned out before begrudgingly getting off the bed and grabbing one of his bags, placing it on the bed and pulling out clean clothes.

"Troublesome pervert" he muttered under his breath as Levi left the room. Levi of course heard his comment and chose to ignore him.

* * *

"You're so much cuter compared to what Levi described you as!" Hange shouted as she shook Eren by his shoulders before squishing his cheeks and patting his on the head. "Nice and tall too!" she said before hitting her hand against his stomach.

"Well fed as well! Levi! He's perfect!" Eren backed away from the crazy female, only to bump into someone else. He jumped, turning around to see who it was that he had bumped into. It was a man with blonde hair that was neatly combed back and thick eyebrows.

"S-sorry" he apologized. The other male chuckled at him before extending his hand out. Eren took the larger hand into his own and shook it, wincing at the strong grip of the larger man. "I'm Erwin, nice to meet you, we've heard a lot about you from Levi. The woman you had just been attracted by is Hange, by the way. Sorry for her madness, she was dropped on the head as a baby"

"More like dropped on the head and then hit by a bus a couple of times- Hange get off of me!" levi shouted as he tried to pry off the crying woman from his being. Eren laughed at the other male, making him glare up at him before smirking.

Eren watched as he whispered something into Hange's ear, the females eyes widening. "Eren you poor thing!" she shouted as she detached herself from Levi and went straight after Eren. The brunette tries to free himself from the crying woman but she was quite strong and wouldn't budge. He eventually just gave up completely, glaring at Levi who was still smirking at him.

'Evil bastard… what did he tell he?'

* * *

That night when Eren and Levi had finally gone home, which seemed to be a mission with Hange that didn't want to let go of the brunette. Eren was still gobsmacked about the woman's excitement and knowledge other human beings personal space. He was also still angry at Levi for telling the crazy woman something to make her attack him while crying pitifully.

Right now they were both in their respective rooms, engulfed in darkness and cloaked in a sheet of silence. Well it wasn't really silent.

There was a storm raging outside, the very thing Eren hated the most. And not only that he was in a different house, which made him hate it even more. He was scared and tired, but he just couldn't sleep.

He wanted nothing more than to be in his own bed, have his own dog cuddled next to him and _no_ storm raging outside _his_ window.

A flash of lightening followed by a clap of thunder sounded outside his window, making his yelp softly as he pulled the blankets over his head.

The brunette sighed. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to sleep like this. He got up from his bed, dreading ever moment that followed once he excited his room…

 _TBC_

* * *

 _Oooooh! A cliff-hanger! What is going to happen? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out!_

 _Damn… I couldn't really sleep so I started reading some fan fiction and then at like 12:45 am I got this strange urge to start writing for this story! I don't know why but anyway…_

 _When Levi kissed Eren that was just his own imagination! Nothing really happened! Also, you'll notice that Mikasa is basically opposite in here. She doesn't like Eren in here! I don't like Mikasa that much so she won't really be in here that much._

 _Please review and tell me what you think!_

 _Ciao!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings: Language**

 **Tender Care**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

He got up from his bed, sighing deeply. He stretched his arms out; cringing at the cracking sounds his joints made. He looked out into the darkness of his room, trying to place the direction the door was in.

While looking another flash of lightening sparked outside, followed by a clap of thunder which seemed to be louder than any of the others he'd heard so far that day. He jumped slightly at the sound and actually whimpered out.

He really hated storms. But thanks to the flash of light he was able to make out where the door was. He walked toward the door and just as he opened it another flash of lightening flickered in the room, making him run out into the dark passage.

'Damnit… I wouldn't have been this scared if I was in my own home' he thought to himself, feeling ashamed by his own reactions towards the weather.

Sighing out he walks to the room next to his, knocking softly on the door. He stood there, waiting for someone to speak out but he was greeted with silence. He was about to knock again but the door was pulled back, leaving his hand floating in mid-air.

"What do you want?" Levi asked, his tone dark. And to add to the others foul mood a flash of lightening sparked, casting a luminescent shadow around him and making his eyes appear darker.

"I can't sleep" Eren said, trying not to show his fear. 'Damn he looks scary after waking up' he thought to himself. "And you're coming to me with this problem _why_?" the older teen said, glaring at the brunette.

"…" Eren couldn't formulate an excuse as to why he was bothering the other at 2 in the morning so he just sighed and told him the truth. "I'm scared… I'm in an unfamiliar house with unfamiliar people and to add to that there's a storm raging outside" he said, bowing his head to hide his embarrassment.

He turned around and walked back towards his room. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have woken you up, I'll go bac-" before he could finish his sentence his arm was grabbed and he was dragged backwards.

"You're such a scaredy cat" was all Levi said while he dragged the other into his room, closing his door behind him as he did so. He threw the younger teen on his bed, the brunette yelping out at the sudden action.

"Oi… don't you think that was a little forceful?" the brunette asked, sitting up in the bed. "You could have just told me to stop and say that I could sleep-" before the blonde could finish his sentence Levi had climbed on top of him and pressed his lips against the younger teens.

"Shut up" he said, getting off of the younger teen and laying down next to him, his back turned to the other. Eren sat there, eyes wide. He could feel his heart beating erratically in his chest and the heat he felt in his cheeks told him that he was probably red in the face. "Why di-"

"Go to sleep Eren" Levi said, stopping the other from speaking any further. Eren decided to obey the other for once and just go to sleep. He was surprised at how fast he was able to fall asleep, even after what had just happened.

Levi stared out into the darkness of his room, listening to the sounds around him. There was the rain falling outside, the roar of thunder every now and then and then there was the constant breathing of the younger teen next to him.

The younger teen that he was looking after as a form of punishment. The younger teen that he'd just kissed. He honestly don't know why he had done it, but all he knew was that he had wanted the brunette to shut up.

All Eren ever did was talk and annoy him. But kissing him to shut the brunette up was certainly something he would have never thought of doing. Ever. Yet he'd done it with no thought. Almost nonchalantly, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Which it obviously wasn't.

The blackette sighed out. He couldn't sleep before the brunette had knocked on his door and now any chance he had of being able to fall asleep was nothing but a fantasy. But it wasn't like not getting any sleep wasn't a new thing for him. He struggled to sleep many nights, as one could tell by the bags underneath his eyes.

'How troublesome' he thought to himself, getting up from the bed and walking over to his desk, switching his study lamp as he sat down. Instead of lying down in bed and allowing his mind to torture him with the image of what happened he decided that he'd just do something useful, like reading.

* * *

That morning when Eren had woken up he had been confused as to why he was in Levi's room, but when the memories of what had happened earlier rushed into his mind he'd immediately jumped out of the bed and ran to his own room, completely shocking the older teen that was sitting at his desk reading a book while drinking a steaming cup of coffee.

In his haste to get away from the other male he'd ended up bumping into Mikasa and both of them fell flat to the ground. The female was obviously first to gain her composure and instantly shot a death glare to the brunette, who was currently feeling immense pain in his coccyx.

"You little twat! Watch where you're going!" she shouted as she got up and kicked him between the legs, making him cry out. "T-that was extremely unnecessary" he managed out, holding onto his crotch and trying to will the pain he felt between his legs away.

"What were you doing in my brothers room?" she asked, ignoring his previous comment. The brunette ignored her and got up, wincing at the pain he felt in his coccyx and in his privates. His silence angered Mikasa and ended up with him getting kicked again.

"Answer me" she demanded, but the brunette was reluctant to speak and just got beat up more. Mikasa was on top of him, punching him and spewing hateful words.

"It's all your fault! Levi had to leave us just so that he could look after your sorry excuse of human being! He tells me about how all you do is cause him trouble! Why can't you just find someone else to look after you, you fucking retard!"

Eren let the female get her anger out, even though the words she was saying were hurtful and somewhat imprudent and nonsense. He wouldn't raise a hand to a female, even if she were beating him into the floor. Just as Mikasa was about to throw another punch her hand was grabbed, saving the brunette from another hit.

"Mikasa, that's enough" it was Mr Ackerman that had stopped the enraged female from beating him further. "Bu-"

"Mikasa!" he said, forcing the female to stand and glaring at her. The female's eyes were wide as she stared at her father. "You know the real reason why I sent him away, this has nothing to do with Eren! Go to your room" the older man shouted. Mikasa glared at her father but did as he said and walked down the stair.

"And you!" the man shouted and for a second Eren thought that he was about to get shouted at but the man seemed to be speaking to someone else. "You saw how your sister was beating him and you did absolutely nothing! This kid is your responsibility! I expected more from you"

"He can fight his own battles" Eren recognized that voice to be Levi's, the person who had gotten him into this situation. Well not really, but Eren had no one else to blame and in a way it was Levi's fault. If he hadn't kissed him earlier he wouldn't have felt the need to run away from him when he had woken up which meant he wouldn't have had to bump into Mikasa and get beaten senseless.

"Levi, you know that he wouldn't be able to stand against Mikasa. Don't give me this shit about him fighting his own battles. He clearly wasn't able to. Go clean him up. I don't want to see you or your sister" the older man said.

Eren lay there, squinting up at the ceiling. Squinting because his eyes were swollen. He knew for a fact that his face wasn't going to look pretty in a few minutes. Before Levi's father disappeared Eren opened his mouth to speak.

"I can fight my own battles, but I will never ever lay a hand on a female" he said as he was lifted off the ground by Levi. " That's very noble of you, but when it's Mikasa, her being a female shouldn't stop you from defending yourself"

And with that the man left, leaving Eren and Levi standing there, the brunette being supported by the other and an awkward silence in the air. Eren was sure that he could cut through the air with a butchers knife, that's how think it was.

Instead of saying anything the older of the two led them into the bathroom that was across from his room, seating Eren on the edge of the bathtub and walking over to the cabinet above the sink and pulling out a small bottle of disinfectant and a small bag of cotton balls. He also bent down and pulled a small little red bag out from the back of the sink.

He walked back towards Eren and kneeled down in front of him, saying nothing the whole time. He unzipped the bag and took out a small cloth and handed it to Eren, the brunette giving him a confused look, well what he thought was a confused look. His face hurt and he couldn't exactly make accurate facial expressions without flinching at the pain.

"Bite onto that. This is going to sting" Levi explained as he took a cotton ball out and doused it in the disinfectant and extended his hand out to the brunettes face and placed it on one of the bleeding cuts.

Eren hadn't yet bitten onto the cloth so he couldn't stop himself from crying out in pain as the disinfectant seeped into his open wounds. The cloth had dropped out of his hand already so it wasn't like he could exactly bite into it anymore.

As Levi cleaned out the wounds on the brunettes face he noticed that Mikasa had even managed to bring some damage to his upper torso, if the blood seeping through some parts of the shirt wasn't evidence enough that he was indeed hurt there as well. 'Mikasa you idiot' he thought to himself.

"Take your shirt off" he ordered the younger teen who gave him a terrified look. "N-no you pervert!" Eren shouted as he tried to back away from him but only ended up falling into the dry tub, hurting his back.

"Stop being a nuisance and just listen to me" Levi said as he pulled the brunette back up. "I'm just going to clean and bandage the wounds on your chest" he explained as he pulled a bandage out of the little red bag and took out more cotton and doused them in the disinfectant.

Eren sighed out before reluctantly taking his shirt off and dropping it to the ground. He closed his eyes, not being able to look at the other as he touched Eren's skin. He knew that Levi's intentions were to just clean his wounds and put a bandage on them, but he couldn't stop his mind from wondering.

Levi gently cleaned the cuts on the younger teen's upper torso, making sure to bandage them up afterwards. He took a wet cloth and wiped at the blood dripping down to the brunettes navel, not surprised when Eren flinched at the action. Ignoring the younger teen's reaction, he then brought the cloth back up and then wiped the blood trailing down the brunette's neck.

Eren tilted his head to the side. He didn't know why, but although he was angry with Levi, the older males touch was soothing him and making all the pain seem like nothing at all. Though he wouldn't admit that out loud.

"Eren…" he heard Levi say, his voice surprisingly soft. Before the brunette could say anything again he felt lips against his own, making his eyes snap open as he stared into Levi's own eyes that were surprisingly… warm? Caring? Passionate? He didn't know which one it was.

His entire body froze as everything around him was blurred out and all that he could see was Levi. He didn't know why, but he felt himself melt into the kiss, and all his anger and pain melt along with him as he closed his eyes and kissed back.

His hands instinctively rested themselves on the older teen's chest in a gingerly manner. Levi on the other hand held the nape of the brunettes while he tenderly tested the waters, running his tongue across the others bottom lip.

Eren didn't know what he was supposed to do. This was his first time kissing, well kinda because technically he had his first kiss earlier that morning. So he did what any inexperienced kid would and pulled himself out of the kiss, pushing Levi away from him.

He turned his face to the side, trying to hide his blush from the other but he knew it was futile as his ears were probably red as a tomato and would most probably give it away.

"I… don't know how to kiss" he said truthfully, feeling embarrassed at his own inexperience. Levi was caught off guard by the teen's sudden confession. In all honesty he thought that Eren had at least had some knowledge in the kissing department but he guess he was wrong.

He had to admit that the brunettes innocence got his blood boiling, and not in a bad way. He found himself smiling, something that was rare for him.

He extended a hand out and ruffled the mop on Eren's head, making the brunette's blush deepen. "Well you're still a brat, can't expect you to know much anyway" he said, surprising himself by the soft yet playful tone he had used.

Eren pouted out at the other males comment, but said nothing. He was still processing what had just happened and why. He was about to ask Levi but then his wounds started stinging, reminding him of the pain he had been in.

"I'm sorry" Levi said, his apology shocking Eren even more than what the kiss had. Levi did feel genuinely bad though. He had watched the whole ordeal between him and Mikasa. A part of him had been angered that the brunette didn't even raise a hand to defend himself and allowed himself to be beaten senseless, but another part of him was proud that he kept to his word and laid not a single hand on her because she was female, and retaliating against a female would just hurt his pride.

"You better be" Eren said, finally turning around to face the other, his cheeks flaring red. "Old pervert"

Levi smiled. He didn't know how or why things had progressed like this but he wasn't one to complain and he wouldn't be changing that anytime soon.

* * *

Once Eren's wounds had been cleaned and patched up and he'd gotten changed into lean clothes him and Levi left the house, deciding that being around the older male's sister wouldn't be such a good idea, at least for now anyway.

So Levi took Eren to one of the parks that were in the neighbourhood. Eren couldn't help but think the park was quite abandoned and looked like a lonely place to be in. but he wasn't going to complain. He wanted to be far away from Mikasa or else he would probably go against his own words and slap the bitc- err, the female.

So there they sat on the swings and doing what any normal person did when they were seated on a swing. Swung.

Eren couldn't remember the last time he had been in a park and actually used the swings. Lately all he had been doing in his life was hiding behind the shadow of Armin's and Jean, sulking while they enjoyed their lives; together.

But he had to admit that even if he was a pain in the ass Levi coming into his life had made him less broody and also more tamed might he add. He had been focusing more in school, held back when it came to fighting and even listened to the other… well occasionally. He did rebel a couple of times, but that was only when he felt like being mischievous.

After a while of swinging they both decided to stop and take a walk. A very silent one.

"Do I really cause you trouble all the time?" Eren had asked, having had enough of the silence that encased them. Levi looked at the other out of the corner of his eyes. He shook his head.

"No, I don't know what has gotten into Mikasa. This is the first time I've seen her act so ruthlessly… well more ruthless then usual" the blackette said truthfully. "There's nothing usual about the way she acted, not in the slightest… and that doesn't answer my question"

"You can be quite troublesome at times but you aren't always a nuisance. Sometimes it's pleasant looking after someone as bratty as you" he said, making Eren glare. "You could have left out the insult"

* * *

Later that evening both they'd arrived home and started packing up for their journey back to Eren's hometown the next morning. Eren was feeling giddy and he honestly had no idea why he suddenly felt so cheerful nor did he want to have an idea, though he was pretty sure that if he thought about it the reason would become clear within moments.

So he chose not to think about it. He would leave it for now and revel in his exultant mood. His mood became better when Mr Ackerman informed them of the Pizza he had ordered, as a form of an apology for what had happened to Eren that morning.

So not even a half hour after they'd been told about the Pizza did they hear the doorbell ring indicating that said pizza had been delivered. Levi had been the one to go and fetch it but that was nearly ten minutes ago. The long wait worried Eren as he knew that it didn't take ten minutes to pay and bring it in.

So he got up from his seat in the living room, completely ignoring the glaring female and the ever-quiet dad and went to the door way to see that Levi wasn't there and that said door was standing wide open. So being the nosey little bugger that he was he walked over and investigate.

Of course he regretted his decision straight away when he found the male standing way away from him and kissing a girl with shoulder length ginger hair. His eyes widened at the scene. Once he gathered all his bearings he hastily made his way back into the house, running up the stairs and into his room, trying to push down the bile that was rising up in his throat.

* * *

[Some backtracking]

* * *

When the doorbell rang Levi had been the one to get up and answer it. He'd grabbed the money for the fast food and made his way over to the front door, opening it up and was greeted by a cheerful face.

"Levi? You're back in town?" came immediate words of the delivery man, or should he say woman? It took him a few seconds to realize who she was, but he eventually was able to recognize her face, thanks to that ginger hair of hers.

"Petra?" he asked, shocked not only about seeing the woman but about the job she had. "What are you doing delivering pizza?" he asked, perplexed. The woman chuckled. "It's a part—time job. I'm still in school, ya know but I hated having to ask my parents for things the whole time so I felt like having an income of my own so I took up the offer at the pizzeria in town."

Levi nodded his head. "You could have gotten something better than delivering pizza" he said blankly, taking the boxes offered to him and handing over the money to her. "I know, but this is an easy job and they pay well, even though it's part-time" she explained.

"Let me put this down and then I'll walk you out" Levi said, walking down to the kitchen and putting the pizza down silently and then walking back and walking outside to his gate with Petra.

"Wow, it's been forever since I've seen you. So much has changed since you graduated and since you left to look after that kid" she said contently as they stopped by the gate. "change is normal though" Levi said casually. Petra nodded her head.

"I know. Oluo (A/N: please note this is obviously a younger Oluo) and I just started dating recently. I decided to give that idiot a chance" she said, watching the others reaction, which wasn't anything at all as he just stared at her blankly.

"You deserve to be happy" was all he said, receiving a nod from the female. "But you know… even though Oluo makes me happy I can't get you out of my mind" she said. This time Levi didn't reply.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to get back" she said. The male nodded his head and made a move to turn around but his wrist was suddenly grabbed and he was brought closer to the female as she collided their lips together, the sudden action making him freeze up.

Once he gained his composure he lifted his hands and pushed the female off of him and glared down at her. "Petra, what do you think you're doing? We aren't together anymore, don't pull that shit on me. I'm sure Oluo wouldn't like you kissing other men, especially if they're your _ex_ " he hissed out, wiping at his lips.

"Bu-" she started but a sharp look from Levi stopped her. "Listen, what we had is over. You need to get over it and live your life" he said, not caring about how harsh he sounded. Petra looked down at the ground.

"Is it because you've found someone new?" she asked, the question surprising him. He sighed out. "In a way" was all he said. The ginger haired woman looked up at him, a teary smile on her face. "I hope she makes you happy" she said before turning around and exiting out the gate and went to her delivery bike.

Levi watched as she started it and drove off. He felt bad but decided it was better to tell her then having her set her heart on him.

 _"I hope she makes you happy"_ he heard Petra's comment sound out in his mind. 'she? more like he' he thought to himself, chuckling softly.

He walked back into the house, surprised by the silence in it. He'd gone back into the kitchen and grabbed the pizza and brought it to the living room.

"Where's Eren?" he asked, noting the brunettes absence. "Dunno, heard him run upstairs. Probably tryna hide that ugly face of his" Mikasa said, grabbing the box and setting it down on the table.

"Whose fault is it that his face is that way?" their dad asked, getting up to grab pizza for himself. "Anyway, go up and check on him" the old man instructed Levi but the blackette had already gotten halfway up the stairs when the man started speaking.

He walked to the brunettes room, not bothering to knock on his door and just went in. "Oi, the pizzas' downstairs. Come eat" he said, walking over to the brunette that had his head buried in his pillow.

"I'm not hungry" Eren said, his voice strained. "What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?"

"yes" was all the brunette said, not once looking up at the other male. Levi sighed out. "I'll make sure to leave some food for you. Rest up, kid" he said before walking out the room, closing the door behind him.

'What's gotten into him? a few minutes ago he was doing perfectly fine' he thought to himself.

'How troublesome he is'

* * *

And that's done! Wow… it ended up being longer than I thought it wold be. That's a good thing! I just started writing and then I just couldn't stop! Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Levi: don't you think the relationship between Eren and I is going a bit too fast?

DRF: no -_-

Levi: …

DRF: And even if it were, who cares? This is fan fiction. I'm the author here!

Levi: and that's a chair *points at a chair*

DRF: And your point is?

Levi: I thought we were naming useless things?

DRF: MEAN!

…

Well, please review. They seriously are my inspiration and without inspiration I can't write much because I'll have no motivation! So review!

Sorry if I made Petra look like a bitch in a way. I actually really like Petra! I even cried when she died! That's how much I loved her character!

Ciao~


	9. Chapter 9

**Tender Care**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

A few days had passed since their visit to Levi's hometown, and those few days had been nothing but long and quiet. Silence was something that Levi enjoyed for two reason. 1; it was refreshing, 2; it allowed him to clear his head. But the silence that was surrounding him was an uneasy one. He didn't know what was wrong but Eren had been acting weird ever since they'd come back.

He'd been quieter than usual and more kept back. He'd even been ignoring Levi, avoiding him whenever he could. At first he thought that the brunette was just trying to annoy him but even he had to admit that Eren wouldn't have gone through such lengths just to annoy him. Besides, Eren avoiding Levi would result in him giving the blackette some piece, not annoyance.

That was what Levi thought, but the more he didn't see Eren the more irritated he got. And the more silent it got the more uneasy he felt. He had tried speaking to the brunette but he just ignored him and acted as he wasn't even there. He'd just lock himself up in his room, only coming out when it was school or when he had to eat or use the bathroom.

The only time he had actually spoken to Levi this week was to tell him about his friends Jean and Armin staying over for the weekend.

'Maybe he's still angry with me for allowing Mikasa to beat him up' he thought to himself but he just couldn't see that being the problem. 'Maybe he's regretting the kiss' he shook his head. 'No, it isnt that' he thought.

If Eren had been regretting it Levi would have been able to tell. Eren was very expressive and wore his emotions on his sleeves, which made it easy to tell what he was feeling. But this week Eren hadn't been showing him anything. He'd been completely blank, monotonous, and very unlike himself. It was as if he'd mastered the art of controlling his own emotions and was keeping the back to mess with Levi.

Not that the older teen should've been worried much about Eren. 'He's just some brat'

" _Is it because you've found someone new?"_ he heard Petra's question in his head, making him sigh. 'Maybe he isn't just some brat' e thought to himself as he stood up from his seat and walked over to one of the cabinets in the kitchen; which he'd been sitting in the whole time.

It was nearly time for Eren and his friends to arrive home and just like every other day he always had a snack prepared for the brunette once he got home from school. 'I think I've gone past the point of being a housewife…'he thought to himself. He certainly had though. But he was just so used to doing these things that it just became natural and he did it without thinking much.

He pulled out a few ingredients out and got to work on making some snacks.

" _I hope she makes you happy"_ again Petra's voice made its way into his head, making him sigh out. 'Happiness is something hard to achieve' he thought to himself. 'Petra, you out of all people should know this' he thought, thinking back to his and her relationship. It had been a good relationship, but after a while things just turned sour.

This thought made him think back to something he'd said once to Eren.

 _"I don't know. Could be anything. The fact that sex is messy and I hate things that are messy, could also be the fact that I've never been able to care deeply for someone other than my own family. Having sex is supposed to be something beautiful between two lovers, but you'd have to be in love to make it beautiful, otherwise it'll just be sex"_ he said when the younger teen had asked him why he hadn't yet had sex.

He hadn't been in love with Petra. Not in the slightest. He had cared for her though and at first he'd even thought that he had loved her in a romanticised way but in the end his affection towards her ended up being the same type of love he felt for his family.

Clearing his head he decides to leave all the thinking for now and just focus on making the snacks.

* * *

After he'd made the snacks for Eren and his friends, Levi waited patiently for the three teens to arrive home for school, having gone to the living room where he sat on one of the couches with puppy-Levi sleeping soundlessly in his lap.

He rubbed and scratched the top of the dog's head, thinking about how easy a dog's life must be. They ate, play, slept, peed and poed and then the cycle repeats itself. He would have certainly loved a lifestyle like that, but the more he thought about it the more unsettling it got. After all, being a dog was one messy job.

The dog started stirring, making small little noises. When it was fully awake it stretched out on Levi's lap before jumping down and hitting its nose on the floor. Since he was still quite small, he couldn't exactly jump from high places without hurting himself.

But even though he'd just hurt himself he brushed it off and ran straight to the front door, barking wildly. Levi smiled. "You're one determined little bugger" he said softly as he got up from the couch and made his way to the dog, bending down to pet it and stop him from causing any further ruckus.

"You have a good nose, buddy" Levi said, scratching behind puppy-Levi's ears. For the past week the dog had done the same thing he'd done a few minutes ago. He'd run to the front door and start barking, and soon after Eren would arrive.

"You're a clever little dog" Levi praised, smiling when the dog's tail started wagging excitedly as he sniffed at the opening at the bottom of the door, his butt starting to move with his tail as he sensed his owner getting closer. Levi didn't know if he would be proud of having such a god sense of smell or not. While it had its good points it had its bad points as well. With such a good sense of smell he'd be able to smell a lot of things. That included dirty, smelly things. And that he did not want clogging up his nostrils. But he supposed it was normal for a dog.

Levi stood there, waiting patiently for Eren to come home, wondering if the kid would finally speak to him today or if he'd just get avoided and complete silence. Levi hoped that his friends being there today would at least get the brunette to speak to him, even for a few minutes. But of course he could always just stay in his room with his friends and only come out to eat or use the bathroom.

Levi was pulled out of his thoughts by puppy-Levi suddenly growling. The male looked down to see dog's tail had stopped wagging and his fur was all fluffed up as he growled at the door, backing away slightly.

"What's wrong boy?" he asked as he bent down again and picked the dog up. The small dog was tense in his arms and wouldn't stop growling. His focus on the dog was broken when the door was opened and in walked Eren. The brunette just looked at Levi, blankly. He walked past him, not even greeting the older male. "Welcome home, where's your friends?"

"Here we are! Hi Levi-san, good to see you again" Levi turned around to see Armin and Jean standing by the door. He could see another person standing behind them. "Who's that?" he asked, pointing behind them. Both Jean and Armin turn around and step aside slightly so that the person that stood behind them could be seen by Levi.

The person walked forward, staring uninterestedly at the other male. Levi stared at the person that appeared to be a blue-eyed, pale-blonde haired short female. He didn't know why but he just got this off vibe from her. He instantly didn't like her. It could have been from that í don't give a shit about the world around me' look on her face, or the way her demeanour was so cold. "Who are you?"

"I'm Annie Leonhart, Eren's girlfriend"

* * *

When night came all were seated around the dining table, a silence weighing down on them. Armin tried his hardest to speak and ease the tension that seemed to surround them. Eventually the blonde had given up on trying and just sat and ate his food silently.

"So… when did this happen?" Levi asked, pointing his fork in the direction of Annie and Eren who sat next to each other. Eren just shrugged his shoulders as he took a spoonful of his spaghetti. "We got together on Monday. Not that that's any of your business" Eren said in annoyance.

"Eren, you don't have to be so rude. It was just a question" Armin scolded, giving the brunette a displeased look. "Yeah, bud. What's gotten into you?" Annie asked, her tone somewhat caring. "Nothing" the brunette sighed out. Levi looked down at his food, seemingly uninterested in the interactions between the two.

He suddenly felt nauseous as he looked at the still full bowl of food. He knew that if he ate he'd end up throwing up so to avoid the messy situation that could possibly happen, he got up from his seat and walked over to puppy-Levi's food bowl where the dog sat, waiting patiently for someone to give him leftovers.

"Here you go, Levi" he said as he scrapped the contents n his bowl into the dogs. "Doesn't it feel weird saying your name like that?" he heard Armin ask him. He shook his head. "It did at first, but I'm used to it now" he explained, rubbing the dogs back before getting back up and walking over to the sink.

He ran some water, adding some dish liquid into the running water, watching as it bubbled up with completely blank eyes. 'Eren is dating someone' he thought to himself as he stopped the water and put a cutlery into the water, taking a sponge and washing them.

He supposed that it was okay the brunette was seeing someone, after all, the kiss they had had meant absolutely nothing. At least that was what he would like to think.

"Well, if I want to get back before seven I better leave now" Annie said. Levi paid no attention to her and carried on washing the dirty dishes. "I'll walk you out" he heard Eren say, but again, he paid no attention to them and just did what he normally did. Clean.

He heard the other two exit the kitchen. He kept looking in front of him. he had stopped looking down at the soapy water and had started looking out the window in front of him, watching silently as he saw both Annie and Eren come into view as the exited the house and headed towards the front gate, hand-in-hand.

Levi just stared. He knew that he shouldn't have been looking out at them, but he just couldn't pull his eyes from them. He knew that the two younger teens could probably tell that he was watching them, but like any other obnoxious teen, they paid no attention to his stare.

They talked for a while before he watched as Eren wrapped his arms around Annie's waist while the blonde woman wrapped hers around the others neck. Eren looked down at the female who had tilted her head upwards to meet the others gaze. Not even moments later and the two had engaged in a kiss.

Levi stared blankly at them before closing the blinds and getting back to his cleaning. He didn't have time to watch two teenagers lip-lock with each other.

* * *

And that is where I shall end it off! I hope you enjoyed! I'm hoping to update tomorrow or later today! It depends on if I get reviews or not! A review helps inspire ya know!

I bet you didn't see the relationship between Eren and Annie coming!

I apologize for this chapter's shortness I hope to make the next one longer. I have a lot of things that I want to incorporate in the next chapter so I hope things don't end up being all jumbled! I can assure you though that there will be a few time skips in the next chapter, but I'll make sure everything flows.

I want to try and finish this story and another one of mine before school starts up for me again! If I can't then I won't be able to update much as I need focus more on school work to improve my marks. So reviews are really helpfully. They honestly supply you with inspiration and motivation! So please review!

Ciao!


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings: Language as usual**

 **Tender Care**

 **Chapter** **10**

* * *

"Eren, why have you been in such a mood lately?" Came the question from one irritated Jean. Eren had yet again snapped at Levi when the other male had asked him about his school day, proclaiming that what happened during school had, and I quote, "nothing to fucking do with him".

"You're acting like a fucking female on PMS. You know how hard it is to not fucking kick you in your nuts?" Jean growled out as he looked at the brunette that was sitting and sulking on his bed. "You deserved that fucking punch. Outa teach you a lesson on how to respect your elders" he said, referring to the punch the brunette had received after his rude reply to Levi's completely innocent question.

"I don't know how that guy manages to sit up with you. You're like a fucking five year old. Get your shit together" he said as he walked over to the brunette and lifted him by his shirt. "Are you even listening to me?" he asked. Eren didn't reply, he had a displeased look on his face, one that irritated Jean to no end. "Er-"

"Shut the fuck up you asshole!" the brunette finally snapped, pushing Jean away from him and getting off the bed. "Don't fucking act like a reprimanding mother. You don't know what's going on so don't fucking stick your nose into my business"

"Eren, I don't care about whatever's going on between you and Levi, but it becomes our business when you start taking your issues out on us" Armin finally spoke up, having kept quiet the whole time while Jean scolded Eren. "When did I take anything out on you guys?" the brunette shouted, glaring at his blonde friend.

"You did it when we asked about your trip to Levi's home town, you did it when we asked why you suddenly started dating Annie and you're doing it now again" the blonde explained. Eren just shook his head. "Just stay out of things that don't concern you" was all the brunette said before rushing out the room, leaving Jean and Armin alone.

"I'm going home. You can stay but I'm not going to stay here with that prick" Jean said after a moment of silence. Armin nodded his head. "I'll go as well. I just want to speak to Levi before we leave. This is obviously something that Eren and him need to speak about together and we're just being nuisances"

"No, we're trying to get our friend to stop acting like a jerk for no apparent reason" Jean said as he walked over to where his and Armins bags were. "I'll call my mom to fetch us while you go speak to Levi" was all he said. Armin nodded his head and exited the room and made his way down the stairs and through the passage that led to the guest room.

Once in front of the door he knocked quietly and waited patiently for the other to open up. Armin wasn't sure if the other was even in his room, but he guessed that after all the rude comments and back-chatting he got from Eren today was enough to make the man just want to lay down and fall asleep.

'Poor guy probably has a headache' the blonde thought to himself just as the door opened to reveal Levi who seemed to have just gotten out the shower. He stared at Armin, waiting for the blonde to open his mouth and speak.

Armin cleared his throat. "Uhm, me and Jean will be heading home soon. Eren seems to be in a real mood and we just don't have the energy to deal with him now. Obviously there's something going on between the two of you so I'd like it if you could please sort it out before Eren's attitude and behaviour towards you and _everyone else_ get worse"

Levi stared blankly at the blonde. "I'm here to look after him, not become his psychologist" he said coldly, "I'll tell him you left" he added before closing his door in the blondes face.

Armin stood there, staring at the door. Eventually he just sighed out and made his way out the passage and to the front door where he found Jean waiting for him already. "My mom said she'll be over in ten minutes. She seemed quite surprised that I called her to fetch us. I don't blame her though. It's only the first night and we're already leaving"

"Well, it doesn't matter. Eren and Levi need to sort out whatever it is that's going on between them" Armin said, shaking his head. "This is seriously the first time he's been like this... I thought that he was just acting out as another coy to get Levi to leave, but it's already going onto two months since he started looking after Eren. If Eren wanted him gone, he'd have gotten rid of him much sooner and in a different way. This isn't like him"

"Maybe Levi's a hard nut to crack and he's feeling sorry for himself because he can't get the guy to leave. It wouldn't surprise me. But I don't know why he can't just leave it and sit through the next few months with him. I don't see why he wants to rebel like this" Jean said, leaning against the wall next to the door.

"He's stubborn. We've both realized that. I'm sure he himself knows that" the blonde said, sighing to himself. A silence fell between the two of them. It was broken a few minutes later by the sound of a car honking outside. Jeans mom had finally arrived. "Well, I guess we better get going. Don't wanna keep her waiting"

Armin nodded his head and left the house with Jean. He hoped that Eren would be back to normal on Monday at school. After all, next week was their last week for the term, and usually the other was jolly, but with him being all moody, it put a down all of his friends.

He'd just have to trust Levi to sort things out. He knew that the other would, even though he'd said what he had.

* * *

The following day Levi had gotten up early. Well, he actually hadn't slept at all. He just couldn't. The whole night he had laid there and stared up at the ceiling. He hadn't even been thinking. His mind had been completely blank.

When the sun started peeking through his curtains, he'd gotten up, had a quick shower and then made his way into the kitchen, deciding that a cup of coffee would be a great idea.

After he'd made himself a cup of coffee, he'd looked at the time. '05:37' it was still early. Eren would probably only wake up at eight or nine since it was a saturday. Not that he really cared. Today he would leave the kid on his own. He needed a break, and he wasn't going to deny himself one.

He would of course make sure the brat had something to eat. But only for in the morning. He'd have to fend for himself for the rest of the day.

He looked down at the steaming cup in his hands, looking at the black liquid and seeing his reflection. Even though he couldn't really make out anything, his eyes stood out like a sore thumb. The bags underneath his eyes had become worse. He looked almost like a ghost. He had to admit that looking after another person was putting a lot of strain on him.

But he knew that it wasn't so much as looking after Eren that strained him and rather the fact of what had happened between them and how the brunette was treating him.

 _"I'm Annie Leonhart, Eren's girlfriend"_ he heard Annie's proclaimation voice out in his head. Why was Eren dating someone? After what had happened between them Levi was sure that something would have happened between them.

He shook his head. He shouldn't have been bothered by this, but he was. He knew that he'd kissed Eren but there was nothing else to it. A kiss was a kiss. It had no superior meaning, not if you didn't feel anything towards the person you were kissing, and the only thing he felt for Eren was irritation and aggravation and, since recently, he felt a somewhat abhorrence for the younger teen.

But while he felt like that towards the brunette there was also something hiding behind all the irritation and abhorrence. He didn't know what it was, but it was a weird feeling. He never felt anything like it before and that was why he wouldn't let that feeling develop any further. He didn't want to let it evolve because he was afraid what would happen once he did. He was afraid of knowing just what that feeling was. That's why he would leave it hidden.

Just as he was about to take another sip from his coffee Eren walked into the room, rubbing at his eyes as he quietly sat down at the table. "Mornin" he said, yawning. "Morning" Levi said, not looking at the other. To be honest he was shocked that the brunette wasn't giving him the cold shoulder or snapping at him. He felt oddly warm inside.

"Why are you up so early?" Eren asked sleepily. Levi shrugged his shoulders. "I'm always up this early. Why you are awake would be a good question here" the older male asked. Eren didn't reply straight away.

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep" was all he said, looking at the other male sleepily. "You look like shit"

Levi finally turned to look at him. He glared at the younger teen. "You don't look too good yourself, asshole" he commented, pointing at the brunettes messy hair and the small bags around his eyes.

"Fuck you, at least I don't look like a damn mummy" Eren growled out. Levi had a scowl on his face. "You're right, you look worse" he said, a scowl forming on his face. A silence fell between them as they sat there and glared at each other. The silence between them didn't last long as Eren broke eye contact and stood up from his chair.

"By the way, who was that woman that delivered the pizza?" Eren asked suddenly. Levi's brows knitted together in confusion before recognition flashed in his eyes. "That was my ex, Petra"

"I see" was all the brunette said before leaving the room. Levi sat there. He was confused as to why he asked about Petra but he decided that he wouldn't think much on it. He wanted to get out of this house as quickly as possible. Eren had seriously soured his mood and he wasn't going to let him make things worse.

* * *

Levi had gone out at around 08:00. He'd gone to get a few groceries, brought them home and then gone out again, this time choosing to walk instead of take his car. He hadn't even cared about the fact that the house was yet again messed up thanks to Eren and his dog.

He wanted to be by himself, and absolutely nowhere near Eren. So for most of the day he just walked around. When the sun started setting he thought it a good idea to head back home, of course walking took him quite some time since he quite far from Eren's neighborhood but he managed to get there within a half hour and boy did he have the shock of his life when he entered the house.

It was clean. Clean to a level he found acceptable. He was shocked. He wondered if Eren had maybe called someone to clean or if he had actually just done it himself. Of course the house being clean wasn't the only surprise he got.

When he'd gone upstairs to check up on the brunette he had been 'pleasantly' surprised to find Eren sitting on his bed, completely naked with two or three beer bottles at his feet. That wasn't the only thing that had surprised him. There was something else that caught his eyes, and he regretted the fact that it had. The teen was sporting a boner.

"Levi! You're home!" Eren slurred out drunkenly as he stood up from his bed and walked over, probably not realizing the state of dress he was currently in or the fact that the appendage below his waist was currently very alive and looking for attention.

Before the brunette could advance any further to the other, Levi had side stepped and watched as Eren fell to the floor. "Oww, that was sore…" he mumbled out trying to get up but falling back down.

Levi felt his shock fade away and turn into anger. He bent down and grabbed the teen by his arm and forced him to stand up. "Eren, what the fuck were you thinking! You're a minor!" he scolded at the drunk teen who just gave him a goofy grin. Seems he was even more dumb when drunk.

"Seeeee you weren't home soooo I got booooored. I cleaned the house! I think… I don't really remember… but anyway… I was still booooored afterwards. I found some alcohol in one of the cabinets in the kitchen and decided to drink one! Then I drank another and then another and now you're home!" he said somewhat cheerfully.

"Follow me you stupid brat" Levi growled out as he tried to drag the other out of the room but Eren was having none of it and pushed him away. "Stop bossing me around. You're not my mother"

"Eren, do you not realize that you're drunk, naked and you have a fucking boner for Christ's sake! Do you have no decency?" he yelled. Eren just sat down on his bed. "You're quite one to talk" he slurred out, "Kissing an injured teen and making him think that he'd actually get some tender love and care from him then kissing another person! Tell me, was it fun?"

"What are you… nevermind, we need to sober you up, and get you dressed and then get rid of… that" he said, pointing at the brunettes hardened member. "I felt so disgusted at seeing you kiss her… I felt betrayed…. But then I realized that there was nothing going on between us so I didn't have any right to feel that way… so I tried to get rid of any thoughts I had of anything happening between us. I even went and got me a girlfriend, but that's not working out. I know she's only using me to get the attention of another guy, but I didn't care… I just wanted to forget but I just couldn't…"

It seemed that Eren liked to speak when drunk.

"I kept imagining you kissing her and I got so angry… I didn't like the fact that you kissed someone that wasn't me… I hated it… but again I couldn't do anything… there was nothing going on between us… and that saddened me because as much as I hate you, I like you just as much… I don't know why… you're a complete asshole… all you do is make me clean and you can get real aggressive at times… but when you smile I just feel all of my anger fade away… but even so each time I think of you all I see is her attached to you… things got worse when I found out that she was your ex…"

Levi just stared at the other for a short moment before walking up to him and slapping him. "You're such a shitty little brat" he said, "I take it you saw how _she_ kissed me. I don't think you stayed much long to watch because if you had you would have seen how I _pushed her away_ " he growled out. "I don't know why you didn't just come to me instead of sitting and feeling sorry for yourself. And your attitude towards me was completely unnecessary. This whole week I wondered what was up with… I thought you regretted what happened and I honestly wouldn't have blamed you…"

"I never regretted it… but when I saw you… her kissing you I just felt something in me die…" Eren said. "I know I make it sound as if I'm in love with you or something, but that's just how it felt…"

"You're a piece of work aren't you?" Levi said, a smile gracing his lips. "I would like to kick your head into the floor right now but you're drunk and you'll probably have a massive headache tomorrow so that's punishment enough"

"So you're okay with this? I mean I basically just confessed to liking you…" Eren said, though his words did come out slightly slurred. Levi was quite impressed at how well he could actually talk even though he was completely wasted. "Eren, have you forgotten that I am the one that kissed you. Twice might I add?"

"Yeah, but the first time was to shut me up" the brunette said with a giggle. "I should be mad at you! You stole my first kiss!" he said. He brought his hands to cover his mouth as his own eyes widened. "Oops! I wasn't supposed to say that" he said with yet another giggle. "Well the cats out of the bag!"

Levi shook his head. 'What a brat' he thought to himself. He then remembered that Eren was still drunk, though their conversation had sobered him up quite a lot. Not only that but he was naked. Levi looked at the brunettes lower parts.

Yup, he was still hard.

"Why do you have that?" he asked, pointing. Eren shrugged. "This is actually a funny story… see around the time I downed the second bottle I suddenly started to think of you… without that other woman" he started, saying 'other woman' with a hint of bitterness in his voice, "My thoughts weren't exactly clean… this happened… I tried to think of something gross… like you in a maids outfit… that didn't work… it made matters worse. Then I thought back to the time when I said you'd probably whip your wife while she cleans… I started imaging you whipping me… that really didn't help me either…"

"And you called me the pervert…" Levi said as he stared at the teen in disbelief. "Who even knew a fifteen year old had it in him. And here I was thinking, based on your immaturity, that those balls of yours hadn't yet dropped. Seems I'm wrong"

"Why the hell would you notice that?!" Eren shouted, finally feeling the need to cover himself up. He grabbed one of his pillows and covered his lower area, glaring up at Levi who only smirked at him. "Would you like a cold shower? It will be like hitting two birds with one stone. We'll get rid of that little erection of yours and you'll sober up to a more acceptable point"

Eren glared at him before lifting the pillow up and looking at his member. "That isn't little, asshole" he said, making Levi chuckle. "I'm sure it isn't. Now, how about that cold shower?"

Eren shook his head. "I'll… deal with it myself…" he said uncomfortably. Levi tilted his head to the side before sitting down at the edge of the brunettes bed. "Go for it" he said.

"… You can get out now…" the younger teen said awkwardly. Levi gave him a sweet smile, well as sweet of a smile he could give. "I think I'll stay and watch. Think of this as punishment"

"You really are a pervert" he said. "This coming from the brat that imagined dirty things about me" Levi retorted. He wasn't going to lie… he himself was starting to develop a serious issue in his nether regions, and leaving would have actually been a good idea. But every male liked a good show once in a while, and he wouldn't mind having the younger teen jerk off in front of him.

"Uhm… this is kinda weird" Eren said, looking down. His cheeks were flaming red as he let his hand slide under the pillow. He hadn't yet started to touch himself though as he felt quite awkward, but the fact that he had Levi watching him made him even more excited. "Just pretend like I'm not here" The other said, his voice surprisingly coming out low.

Eren knew he was doing it on purpose. Levi was definitely a sadist and enjoyed his embarrassment. "You know, if you leave it for any longer you might get blue balls" Levi said, making Eren's blush deepen. "S-shut up! I don't see you doing this"

"I'm not the one with a boner" he said, even though it was a small lie. He didn't have a boner but he was actually starting to develop one. "Now, get started" he said, making himself more comfortable on the bed.

Eren gulped before finally touching himself, allowing his hand to wrap around his member and move up and down it slowly. "Eren, please move the pillow. It's meant for the head on your shoulders not the head on yo-" before he could finish his sentence the pillow was thrown at him.

"You're a fucking pervert" the teen hissed out. "Again, this is coming from the perverted little brat that imagined me whipping him. What else did you imagine, hmm? Oh yes, that maid outfit. You know, why don't you just imagine yourself wearing a maids outfit and think of yourself cleaning up while I whip you"

Eren let out a groan. His hand had started moving at a faster pace while his other started fondling his sack. For a while that's how it went, his one hand pumping his length and the other fondling his balls. He had to be honest, it was quite exciting having Levi watch him. But besides that he felt like what he was doing wasn't enough. He wanted more…

He closed his eyes and bit his lip. He knew that what he was about to do was probably going to be the most embarrassing thing he'd ever done. He lifted himself slightly, spread his legs apart. He lifted the hand that was playing around with his balls up to his mouth and put three fingers in and coated them with saliva.

Once they were nice and slick he took them out and traveled them down to his twitching hole. This wasn't exactly the first time he had actually done something like this. He had experimented before… and he may have gotten horny during the week and jacked off while messing with his ass.

He was surprised at how easily the first finger slipped inside him but not so surprised when he struggled with the second. Of course, it wasn't so hard to get the finger in, but it did hurt slightly. Of course the pain went straight to his member that was already starting to leak with precum.

Just as he was about to push a third finger, his other two were pulled out and he was pushed onto his back. He opened his eyes and looked up at Levi who seemed to be breathing heavily and looking down at him with what Eren assumed to be lust.

"I think I've watched enough" he said as he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against Erens. "L-levi… I still don't know…how-ah!" his sentence was cut off by a yelp of surprise followed by a loud moan. Levi had replaced Eren's hands with his own and was currently pumping the teens erection in his hand.

"You'll have to learn" Levi said as he pressed their moths together again in a more passion-filled kiss. Eren felt stupid. He knew how to mess around with his lower parts but he didn't know how to kiss.

"I'm sorry for my inexperience" He said against the others lips. Levi smiled. "You're innocence is a turn on, so don't be sorry"

"Perve- ah!" he yelled as he felt Levi's free hand travel up to one of his nipples, pinching it between his thumb and index finger softly. Eren moaned out at the feeling.

"You know in a way I'm happy you got drunk and started having those naughty thoughts. I haven't been able to do this since looking after your sorry ass" Levi said, urging the brunette into another kiss. As he did so he purposefully covered the slit of the others member with his thumb, making him cry out which allowed him to slip his tongue past the others lips and into his hot cavern.

Eren was slightly taken aback by the action, but despite that he tried to follow the others movement, sliding his tongue against Levi's in a slow motion. He moaned into the others mouth when Levi started moving his hand up and down his length again. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. Especially since Levi had started doing what he had been doing to himself before the other had taken over.

He had coated his fingers in the precum dripping from his tip and traveled them to the others hole, sliding in two fingers easily he'd made a scissoring motion with them, spreading the brunette's inner walls apart from each other before adding a third finger in.

"This is such a dirty thing to do" Eren said, his eyes shut tight as the others fingers brushed against a bundle of nerves inside him. That was it. He couldn't hold back anymore. "I'm gon-" he started but was cut off by someone that was definitely not Levi.

"I seem to be interrupting something here" they both turned to the door which had been wide open the whole time.

"D-dad?!"

* * *

And there we have it! Hope you enjoyed! Hope you review!

You'll have to wait till the next chapter to see what happens!

Miko Vampire : I'm sorry! The relationship between Annie and him obviously wasn't real... In a sense they were both just using each other to get what they wanted. Eren wanted to forget about how he got hurt and push down any thought of liking Levi and getting someone else in your life outa do that! Of course that failed! I didn't want to drag anything out but at first I thought the relationship between them was going far too quick so I did that to slow down things a bit. Sorry if you didn't like that, but there will be Humor and Romance from this chapter onwards!

To the rest of you guys; thanks for reading and I hope you have a great day/night!

~byeee


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry for the long-ish wait! Here's chapter 11 hope you enjoy!**_

 **Tender Care**

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

" _I seem to be interrupting something here_ _"_ _they both turned to the door which had been wide open the whole time._

" _D-dad?!_ _"_

Eren's eyes widen as he stared at his father in utter shock. He pushed Levi away from him and hastily covered himself up with his sheets. "W-what are you doing home?!" he shouted. His dad just smiled at them, not even fazed by what he had just walked in on.

"I thought I should visit my son for a day or two" he said plainly. "But it seems that I have interrupted something here. Now, please don't mind me. I'll be down in my study. Enjoy, boys" he added before leaving the room.

A silence fell between them, a quite tense silence. Eren was shocked, confused and disappointed because he was soft thanks to his father walking in on him and Levi.

"Did he just say _'_ _enjoy, boys_ _'_?" the brunette asked, looking over at Levi. Said persons face had scrunched up. "Yeah… I'm not going to be able to enjoy anything now" he said, getting up from the bed and dusting himself off, not that there was any dirt on him.

"Well, go take a shower and get dressed. I'll make dinner" he said, walking out the room. "How can you act so fucking calm, asshole!" Eren shouted after him. Levi ignored him and made his way down to the kitchen. Once he stepped in he realized that he should probably go and wash his hands.

He turned around and left the kitchen and made his way to the bathroom that was downstairs... Which just so happened to be next to his room and across from Mr Yeager's study. Luckily for Levi, when he passed the man's study the door had been closed. He wondered if the man was probably still processing what he had just caught his son and the babysitter doing.

Levi may have seemed calm on the outside but on the inside he was dying from embarrassment. 'Should have just taken the brat to have a cold shower' he thought to himself as he exited the bathroom and made his way back to the kitchen, 'but I'm glad I hadn't' .

When he was back in the kitchen he got started on making food, deciding to just make something simple, like curry. Quick and easy. Plus Eren seemed to enjoy his curry. Not that he was making it for him. 'I'm just in the mood to eat something hot and spicy' he thought to himself.

Once he had the food on the stove he leaned against the counter next to the hot machine, thinking quietly to himself. He was intrigued to find out what Eren's dad would do to him. No father in their right mind would just let something like that just slide. There were always consequences to one's actions and he would have to face them.

Though, he had to admit that this was all Eren's fault. Maybe he was to be blamed as well, but Eren was the one that got drunk. If he hadn't drank that alcohol they wouldn't be in this awkward situation. But that would also mean that he wouldn't have bared his heart to Levi. He'd have suppressed his feelings until it were too late.

Plus, Levi wouldn't have gotten that lovely show. And he didn't even care about how perverted he had been. When Eren had started touching himself in front of him he'd felt a high level of excitement that he'd never ever felt before. And when the younger male had started inserting his fingers inside his hole things got more exciting. Of course his mind had already started glazing over and that excitement had turned into lust and soon he couldn't watch anymore.

He didn't regret his own lust-filled actions, but he did kinda feel ashamed that he would have easily taken Eren there, despite the fact that the kid was still ways too young. He would try not to let his lower regions think for him again. After all, even if something deep developed between him and Eren, he wouldn't have sex with him until he felt the kid was more developed in the sense of maturity. And maybe older so it didn't make him look like a cradle-snatcher and a paedophile.

Okay, he wouldn't go as far as to call himself a paedophile but sometimes you have to over-exaggerate things. he was so caught up in his thoughts he failed to notice one of the chairs around the kitchen table being pulled out and sat on. He soon realized when the person had spoken.

"You should watch that or it'll burn" Grisha said, a smile at his lips. "why don't you lower the heat and let it cook slowly while you sit here by me. I think some conversing between you and me is needed" the man said, his smile never fading.

Levi nodded his head and lowered the heat before walking over to the table and taking a seat a good few inches away from the man. He wasn't scared. He really wasn't. If the man decided that he would kill him, he could have easily defended himself. But after his and Eren's activity some of his stamina had faded and it didn't help either that he hadn't slept at all that night. He was honestly exhausted.

"I'm not mad about what you and Eren did" the man said, surprising Levi. He looked at the man, not really shocked by the smile that still stayed on the older man's face. "Eren is his own person. So are you. If you and him wanted to engage in such activities, I won't be stopping you. Just please remember that Eren is only 15. I don't want any of you regretting your own actions"

"I would never regret them" both Levi and Grisha turned to the doorway where they saw Eren standing, hair wet and dripping down his bare chest. 'At least he has pants on' Levi thought to himself with a soft sigh.

"Why are you not freaking out about this?" the brunette asked his dad as he walked into the room and sat down. "You really aren't a normal father" he said, shaking his head. His comment made the other chuckle "When I was growing up I was never allowed freedom as a kid. I had to live by rules. I will not have my own child live a life I had. You will live how you want to, make your own decisions and if they're the wrong ones you'll learn from them. But whether you make the right choice or the wrong is up to you, but as your father I will be there to support you"

Eren stared at his dad. After a few moments of staring he looked down at the surface of the table and smiled. "You really are a weird father" he said fondly. A comfortable silence fell over them one that was broken when Grisha threw something at Levi. "Please make use of those" he said, smiling at the other. Levi looked down at the item that was thrown at him and choked on his own spit. "S-sir?!" he asked as he stared wide eyed at the package. I'm sure we all guessed what it was.

A packet of condoms. Good thinking, Grisha.

"Eh! Levi you're blushing!" Eren yelled as he pointed at the blackette who was indeed blushing. "Dad! You made him blush! No fair! Not even I can do that" the brunette pouted. Levi's eye twitched. "Your dad just threw condoms at me and that's what you're worried about!"

"But you're blushing!"

"You're an idiot!"

Grisha smiled at the two arguing males. "You guys haven't changed much" he said, catching the other two's' attention. "What do you mean?" Levi asked. Grisha shook his head. "I see neither of you remember yet" he said, confusing them more.

"What are you talking about?" Eren asked, trying to make sense of his father's words, "What haven't we remembered?""Eren, go get one of the photo albums out. The big blue one with silver trims" Grisha commanded. Eren just nodded his head, even though he found his father to be acting far more weirder than usual. He got up from his chair and left the room in search for their photo albums. To be honest he didn't even know they had such things.

"Why does he need to get photo albums?" Levi asked, completely forgetting about the packet of condoms that were in his hands still. Okay, he didn't forget. He knew they were there but he chose to ignore them for the moment.

"Well, you'll need proof for what I'm about to tell you. Honestly if I hadn't kept photos I myself wouldn't have believed either" the older man said, shaking his head. "Believe what?""That you and Eren were friends when you were younger, much younger" the man said, making Levi's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked, allowing his face to fall back into a blank expression, "How could we have possibly known each other?"

Before Grisha was able to reply, Eren had walked into the room with a blue book that had silver trims. "Dad, why do we need this?" He asked, "I wasn't even aware we had photo-albums. Why didn't you ever show me these?" He added, his voice mixed with amazement and confusion. Grisha shook his head. "I wanted you guys to remember on your own, but it seems I'll have to tell you two"

He took the photo book from Eren and turned a few pages until stopping at his desired page. "Look at this" he ordered, handing the book over to Eren who had taken a seat next to Levi. The brunette took the book into his hands and layed it on his lap. He looked down at the page and gasped. "Is that me? Man I'm so cute! And who's that? A childhood friend perhaps?"

"That's me" Levi said blankly, looking down at the picture in amazement. Eren turned to face him. "Don't talk shit, bastard" he said, pushing the other male playfully. "Eren, what he says is the absolute truth. That is you and Levi when you were 5 and he was 9. It was his birthday that day" he said.

Eren looked back down at the two smiling boys. Sure the other one looked a lot older and the more he looked at him, the more he started to look like a much more younger version of Levi. "How is this possible?" He asked, visually stunned. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He didn't wait for a answer as he turned a page and found more pictures, some of them at the age as his father had said and some where they seemed a lot younger. There was even a picture of them both holding onto two beautiful woman, and one of them appeared to be Erens mother. He supposed the other was Levi's mom. She was beautiful. She had long black hair and had a small frame.

"Eren, when you two were younger Levi and his family used to live next door to us. Me and the Ackermans have been friends for a very long time so it was only natural that you became friends with Levi. You two were almost inseparable. Although you used to fight quite a lot, you two were the best of friends..." The man explained, turning to look at Levi who seemed to remember something.

"A few days after my ninth birthday my mom was brutally killed in front of me... My dad moved us and I must have forgotten about you guys" he said, his voice soft. Grisha nodded his head. "That's true... But did your dad ever tell you the reason why you had moved?" He asked. He earned a nod from Levi. "When I was small he'd say it was for Mikasa and my own sakes'. I never understood what he'd meant"

"When your mom died, you and she had become very kept back. You lost interest in everything you did and you even stopped visiting your best friend. Your dad worried for you and moved you, thinking that a new, good change would perhaps help you two. I'm sure it did because you grew up to be a splendid young man." Grisha explained.

"Why was I never informed about this?" Eren asked, his tone filled with anger and surprise, "Why didn't you tell me before he started looking after me?"

"Because I thought you would realize who he was, but it seems I put too much faith in you. Before your mother had died she had always meant to go and visit the Ackerman's because she didn't want her only son to lose the only friend he had. Of course, she died and I neglected her wishes… but not long after you'd gotten a new friend and you forgot about Levi"

Eren didn't know if he was supposed to feel happy, angry or confused. He decided he'd just feel them all. "Are you serious?" he growled out, "So you kept this a secret from me?" he asked. He didn't know why he was so angry, but he felt slightly betrayed that his dad would keep parts of his childhood secret from him, especially since it involved Levi.

The brunette shook his head. There was actually no need to be upset. He should actually be happy. Although he didn't really remember anything from his childhood, he'd always felt like there was something familiar about Levi. "No wonder I felt so familiar with you and your family" he said.

"Did me and Mikasa get along when we were young?" he asked, curious. "Not at all" his dad said. "that explains it" the brunette said and that was the end of that conversation.

A silence fell between them. It wasn't awkward but it wasn't exactly comfortable silence either. "So… we used to be friends?" he said nervously, smiling at Levi. "It seems that way" he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I bet you were still a messy brat when you were small" he joked.

"Actually, you were both quite a handful when you were small. You were always up to mischief. Almost every day you guys played together and at the end of each day you would both need a real good bath because you were either all muddy or sticky with sweets" Grisha said with a chuckle.

Levi cringed at what the man had said. He couldn't believe he had been a… dirty child. as far as he was concerned he had always been clean. "You must be mistaken. I hate dirt so me being messy is impossible" he said, not wanting to believe what the man had said. Grisha shook his head before taking the photo book back and turning to a page. "Look"

Levi looked and was quite mortified at the picture he saw. Eren and he were smiling up at the camera, mud all over their clothes and in their hair. "It was raining that day. You two had wanted to make mud pies. In the end you couldn't since the mud was too watery. You ended up splashing around in it instead, making both your mom's very unhappy. You boys are lucky. It was always me and your dad that stopped the woman from giving you a spank or two."

"Ha, Levi was a dirty baby. In a way he's still pretty dirty. Just mentally… and sexually."

"Shut up, brat"

* * *

 _ **And there we have it! I got a beta now so the reason updates will be slower is cuz she still needs to fix all my errors! To be honest this chapter was done long time ago but I've been waiting for my beta. Chapter 12 has already been written and fixed up by her as well, but I won't post it until I get me some reviews!**_

 _ **Soooo, if you want it up ya better review!**_

 _ **Bye~**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Tender Care**

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

You know, when your dad told me that we used to be friends, I wasn't really shocked" Eren heard Levi say. His words were followed by hand raking through his hair, unknotting the brown strands of silk. "What do you mean by that?" Eren asked, closing his eyes as he listened quietly to the sounds of the others heartbeat.

It was steady. As he imagined it would be. It beat calmly in the others chest, the sound making him feel somewhat sleepy. He was starting to like that sound.

"When I first met you I felt oddly close towards you. There was something about you that I felt I knew. I don't know if it was your messiness, or that smile of yours" Levi said, making Eren growl. "Way to ruin the moment, asshole" he hissed, making Levi chuckle. "Without those qualities you wouldn't be you"

"Ah, is that so?" the brunette asked, lifting his head to look up at the other. He smiled at the blackette before pressing his lips against his in a chaste kiss. After he pulled away he rested his head back on the others chest and continued listening to the beat of his heart.

A silence fell between them. It wasn't like most of the silences they have had. This one was far different. It was almost soothing, refreshing to the core. It made them feel at ease and comfortable in each other's presence.

The morning sun was even peeking through the curtains of Levi's room, casting a sheen glow upon their faces. The warmth of the sun just made them feel even more at ease. Eren didn't think that is was possible to feel like such when in the presence of Levi, but despite that he wanted that moment to last forever, but there was something he was confused about.

"How did I get here?" he asked, breaking the silence. Levi pondered the question, his hand still racking through the brunette's hair. "You must have walked here in your sleep. When I woke I found you drooling on me"

"Eh? I never drool… I do however tend to sleep walk" he said, chuckling. "To be honest this isn't the first time you've done this. Of course other times I have always been awake and safely guided you back to your room without waking you up"

"Why have you never told me about this?" Eren asked, looking up at the blackette with disbelief. "You never asked" he said plainly, shrugging off the brunette's question. "It's not like I exactly thought I would walk to you in my sleep" he muttered before resting his head back down. He sighed out before taking in a deep breath, Levi's scent filling up his nostrils.

Levi smelled clean. He also oddly smelled like coffee. All the time. Eren thought it made sense since most of the time he was drinking the caffeinated drink. Eren didn't really enjoy drinking coffee. The only time he drank it was when he needed an energy boost, but oddly when he needed an energy boost, but oddly enough he loved the smell on Levi. Plus, he was aware of the fact that the blackette didn't exactly get a lot of sleep, so coffee was something he definitely needed.

After a moment of silence Levi spoke up again. "You know, school starts in a half-hour"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

After rushing to get done for school, Eren forced Levi to drive him to said place, since the bus had already left. He hadn't realized that not only had he been sleep walking, but he'd over slept. He didn't know why Levi didn't just wake him up though. "I bet the bastard did it on purpose" he growled out, making the people around him give him funny looks.

He just ignored them and walked to his locker, grabbed his books out of it and made his way to register. The bell would probably ring when he arrived, not that he was too interested. He just wanted to get the day over with so that he could get back home and jump that delectable male waiting for him back at home.

'Delectable?' he asked himself in his head, bringing a hand up to run through his head. 'Oi, it's only been a two days since the bastard went all perverted on me and I'm already calling him delectable. I think some wires in my head snapped' he thought to himself with a chuckle as he entered his register classroom. And he had been correct because as he entered, the school bell went off, signalling the other children to get to their classes.

Eren sat down next to the window, where he'd sat for most of the year. He looked next to him to find Armin and Jean staring at him, both looking expectant. He smiled at them. "Hi" he said, and at first the other two seemed sceptical by his sudden cheer.

"Are you in a better mood?" Jean asked bluntly, not caring about how rude of a question it was. "I am" he said, before looking back in front of him as their register teacher walked in. She did the register and then let the kids do what they wanted. That was one thing he loved about this. They got twenty whole minutes to do whatever the hell they wanted every morning.

"So, care to explain why you were in such a terrible mood last week?" Armin asked this time, getting up to sit on Eren's desk. Jean moved forwards as well, but chose to just push his chair next to Eren.

"Well… see… when I went to Levi's family the week before last, something very unexplainable happened between me and him…" he started, "It was storming, I got scared, I went to him and I must have been talking way to much since he chose to _kiss_ me in order to shut me up. Yeah, after that I got beat up by his sister, which might explain why I looked so fucking ugly on Monday. Once the bitch finally got off me, Levi tended to my wounds and I don't know why, but he ended up kissing me again, and I knew it wasn't to shut me up because I hadn't even been talking…"

So you were mad at him for kissing you?" Armin asked, sounding somewhat surprised. "No, I kissed him back… er well tried to… anyway, later that night the I found him kissing someone else… a _woman_ " he hissed out. "Ah, I guess that makes sense" the blond said, patting him on the shoulder. "I had been so angry at him… so disappointed… I guess I ended up taking my frustration out on you guys… I'm sorry… if it helps everything will be fine from this point onwards…"

"Really? And why is that?" Jean asked, having kept quiet while the other told his story. "Well… turns out that he hadn't been kissing that girl… she forced herself on him… apparently she's his ex. She obviously still holds some affection towards Levi…"

"So what's going on between you and Levi? Did you guys make up?" Armin asked. Eren blushed at that question. Of course they had made up… in a very, very sexual way… "We did… of course I'd been drunk… naked… and…uhm…"

"You little rascal!" Jean said, slapping him hard against the back. "What the hell were you thinking! Drinking like that and on top of that getting naked and horny! I bet he gave you a good beating"

"I wish he had…" Eren said, looking down at his palms. "Uhh… we did some things that shall be left unsaid… but… uhm… my father surprised us with a visit before we could finish anything…" he said and the other two gasped before bursting out in laughter.

"You're telling me that your father walked in on you two doing the 'nasty'? That's hilarious!" Jean yelled, amused. "Shhh, the whole school doesn't need to know you bastard" Eren hissed out, hitting the other on the head. "That aside, my dad told me that Levi and I had been friends since we were young, but Levi moved away, forgot about me while simultaneously I forgot about him"

"Why'd he move away?" Jean asked but Eren just shrugged. "I don't really know. Well I do, but even though you guys are my best friends, that's information that I can't tell you. I don't even think I should have known… but anyway… there were photos of me and him when we were younger as well. We were real best friends… we were almost inseparable I hear. But of course, that changed"

"That's kind of nostalgic, don't you think?" Armin said, smiling softly at his best friend. "I mean, you were separated when you were young, but fate somehow brought you back together. It's kinda refreshing to hear" he said, his smile fading away.

"What about Annie?" he asked and Eren's eyes widen. "Shit I forgot about her… damnit I knew that I didn't really care about her… I should have left her alone…"

"I doubt that wench really cares about you. She just wants Bertolt. He likes her already so I don't know why she needs to use you to get him" Jean said, moving back to his seat and picking up his bag just as the bell rang. "Come on, she's nothing to really worry about. Don't feel bad about it. She used you and in a way you used her back"

Eren nodded his head and stood up from his desk, grabbed his bag and walked out the room with him and Armin to first period. 'I guess he's right… for once'

* * *

When school had ended for the day, Eren had made his way out the building and towards the front gate with Jean and Armin. They were supposed to take bus together like they always did, but had been surprised to find Levi waiting at the gate in front of their school with puppy-Levi on a leash with him.

They walked up to him, surprised by the man's appearance. "What are you doing here?" Eren asked, crouching down to pet the dog, earning a twitch from the real Levi. "Well hello to you too" he said, earning amused looks from Jean and Armin. "Oh, I'm sorry _love_. It seems that this ball of cuteness blinded me from you unexplainable beauty" Eren said sarcastically, earning a growl from Levi who decided to pull the brunette up and gently mould their lips together.

"Well, isn't he a bold one. Damn, he's just like Jean. They don't care where we are. If they want to kiss you they'll do it. Seems we have the same type Eren" Armin chuckled out as the two parted from each other with the brunette looking dazed and slightly embarrassed. "No, we just both like morons that function on sexual desires"

"That's hurtful, Yeager" Levi said, faking a pained expression. "Anyway, what are you brunette asked, not in the slightest worried about the fact that people were pointing fingers at him. He honestly didn't care about what others thought, though he had to admit that this would be quite a story. After all, he'd been publicly dating Annie and not even a week after they broke up due to 'circumstances' and then next thing everyone knows is that Eren's being kissed by some guy.

Yeah, that's sure to spread some gossip.

"I took him out for a walk. I ended up here by your school. I decided that we'll walk the way back" he said plainly. "Why don't you just take bus with us? They won't complain about the dog… how else do you think I got him to our house?" Eren said, trying not to think about how he had said _our house_ instead of _his house_.

"Me take a dirty bus with a bunch of brats I don't know? I don't think so. We will walk whether you like it or not" he almost growled out, not the least bit liking the idea of him having to take some grimy school bus. Those days for him were over. Not that he took bus during school. He walked. He refused to take the bus.

"I guess I have no choice in the matter. Will you guys be walking with?" He asked, turning around to look at Jean and Armin who shook their heads. "Well, Jean will be having dinner with me and my grandfather tonight so I want to get home and prepare" Armin said nervously, earning a smile from the brunette. "I guess you're thinking of finally telling him about you and Jean. Though it shouldn't be that hard to figure out since you practically live with him…"

"Yeah, but you've forgotten that my granddad is very strict… practically might turn into an actuality…" the blonde said. Eren hugged his friend and pat him on the back. "True, but he is very understanding, don't forget" he said, earning a smile form the blonde.

Levi stared at the teens as they conversed freely. He couldn't help the small smile that formed at his lips at the interactions between the three males. They acted so familiar with each other, so close, so free and just comfortable with one another.

"Well, you better get going. The bus is about to leave" Eren said, pointing at the bus that was about to leave. Armin and Jean say goodbye before rushing over and getting on the bus, say goodbye before rushing over and getting on the bus, leaving Levi and Eren alone with the dog, which Levi was starting think needed a new name.

After a while of just standing there, looking at the us that started riding away, Eren turned back around, took the leash out of Levi's hand and placed it into his before taking the blackette's hand into his free one and walking orward. "Come on, I want to get home eventually" he said, pulling Levi with him. After a while of silent walking, Eren suddenly let go of Levi's hand and gripped tightly onto his dog's leash.

"Race you! Last one home as to make dinner!" he shouted as he sped off down the street, laughing merrily. Of course, he'd started joking when Levi shot right past him, even somehow managing to grab puppy-Levi's with him. Eren was amazed. Not only at how Levi had managed to run past him but at how the dog had coped with the pace Levi set.

'What a bunch of show-offs'

* * *

Since Eren had ended up losing, he was tasked with making supper for both him and Levi. Now, making food was not meant to be a hard task. Eren knew how to cook, he really did, _but_ Levi was making it really, _really_ hard for him to do so.

When Eren had started preparing his meal, deciding to make something simple like beef ramen, Levi had gone and taken a shower. Not even long after had the other come back into the kitchen, hair dripping and pants hanging loosely on his hips. Now this wouldn't have been a problem if he didn't have such a perverted mind.

"Eren how much longer are you going to take? I'm feeling oddly peckish today" he said, purposefully lowering his voice. "It's almost done" Eren said, trying to calm his beating heart. "Ah, is that so? I'm afraid that if you're wrong I'll have to eat _you_ instead" he said, staring intently at the brunette who just gulped.

"What a dirty thing to say" he said, turning back to his food. "After we eat you will clean this kitchen" Levi said after a moment of silence. Eren shrugged his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah"

"Maybe I'll get out a whip and lash at you each time you do something wrong" Levi said, the lowness of his voice sending shivers down the brunette's spine. "Now that's just being mean"

"Hmm? I thought you'd be happy since it is one of your sick fantasies" the other said, amused.

"Bastard" Eren growled out, lowering the heat on the stove to let the food simmer slowly. He walked over to Levi and sat down next to him, a serious expression on his face. "Levi… what are you going to do when these five months are finally over?" he asked.

Levi stared blankly at him, not even blinking. "I don't know" he said honestly, breaking eye contact from the other. "I never thought that I would need to do anything… but that's obviously changed"

"What do you want to do?" Eren asked, his tone full of seriousness but holding a slight undertone of hope. Hope that Levi would stay with him.

"I don't know. We'll have to think about that when the time comes. Right now we still have three months together. Let's just make the best of it" he said, smiling softly. Eren returned his smile and watched as Levi extended his hand out and held the back of his neck, pulling him in for a quick kiss.

No more words were spoken after that. Not that any words needed to be said. The small kiss said it all.

* * *

 _And that's chapter 12! Chapter 13 is done but I'm waiting for my beta to edit! Let's hope we have a chapter up soon!_

 _As for this chapter... Well tell me what you think! As always reviews are, and always will be, welcomed!_

 _Ciao~_


	13. Chapter 13

**Tender Care**

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

"Levi, let's go buy ice-cream!" Eren yelled from the living room sofa to the blackette that was currently in the kitchen making lunch for Eren and him. "I think this weathers perfect! Plus, holidays has finally started and I want to spend as much time as I can with you!"

"You realize that I basically live with you, right? You'll always be able to spend time with me" Levi said as he walked into the living room, a plate of delicious looking sandwiches in hand, and took a seat next to the brunette. He put the plate down on the table in front of him before turning to look at the brunette.

"And you realize that it isn't exactly a sunny day, today. It's going to storm soon and you and I both know how much you love those" he said, earning a pout from the younger teen. "I just thought it would be a good idea... Ice-cream is always nice on cold days you know" he said, sighing as he snatched one of the sandwiches and took a small bite from it.

"Plus... You know... We don't know what will happen once these three months pass. I'm just trying to make the best of the time we have together" he said, making Levi's eyes soften slightly. Eren was right. They only had about three months left together, and he didn't know what would happen afterwards.

"We'll figure something out" the blackette said, ruffling the tuffs of brown hair. Eren smiled at him, the small action making the corners of Levi's lips rise slightly which only made Erens smile widen. If there was one thing he loved, it was that rare smile. "What are you grinning at?" Levi asked. Eren shook his head, blushing slightly at being caught grinning at the other.

"Nothing really" he said, waving his hand dismissively. Levi just stared at him before breaking eye contact and taking one of the sandwiches and eating it silently. The air aound them was peaceful. It wasn't like the week before had been. Whenever they'd been around each other the air had been suffocating, of course, Levi only noticed this now that it wasn't there anymore.

"So, can we get ice-cream or not?" Eren asked, breaking the perfectly peaceful silence, and slightly irritating Levi. They may have almost been in a relationship (they weren't yet because Levi felt it wasn't the right time yet. Though after the thing they had done one would just think that he should just get it over with and make the brunette his and his only. But he had already made a resolve to NOT have sex with a 15 year old) but Eren still got on his nerves.

Eren was his complete opposite. He was oddly optimistic and very cheerful, at times. He was loud, messy, not all that bright and shy when the time called for him to be. Levi was none of those things. He wasn't exactly pessimistic, but he wasn't exactly optimistic either. He definitely wasn't cheerful either.

He was quiet, reserved; _clean;_ smart and definitely not shy.

Since they were each others complete opposite it made sense that they got annoyed by each other every now and then. But in a way he liked the fact that Eren wasn't in any way like him. They may have been opposites, but their personalities complimented each other.

"Don't complain when a storm starts raging" the blackette said, sighing. Eren yelled a quick 'yay!' Before jumping into the others lap and hugging him tight. "It doesn't matter if it starts storming. You'll be there" he said once Levi returned the embrace, though slightly annoyed by the brunettes sudden boldness, but not really about to complain.

"I'm no superhero, you know" Levi said, earning a small chuckle from Eren. "I know. You're an evil villain" he said, smiling at the blackette, 'An evil villain out for my heart' he added mentally.

* * *

Once they had finished the sandwiches they had gotten changed into warmer clothes and headed outside. There were grey clouds cloaking the sky. Surprisingly there was not much of a breeze, but even so it was still cold outside.

But, it was great weather to go out for ice-cream. Sure not many places sold ice-cream at this time, or in this type of weather, but there was always one ice-cream truck driving around parks, even in this type of weather. They would just have to hope there was one in the park they were walking to.

"Have you ever thought about what you wanted to be when you grow up?" Eren asked, interlocking his and Levi's hands as they walked down the street. Levi looked at the brunette out of the corner of his eye, having been slightly taken back by his sudden question.

"I have" he said after a moment of silence. Eren turned his head to look at him, curiosity playing in his eyes. "What did you want to be? Hopefully not a maid. Although I wouldn't really mind coming home to you in a maids outfit" he said, winking. His comment earned him a much needed slap against the back of his head, which made him lose his footing and ended up with him falling face first into a muddy puddle.

"Oi, that wasn't very necessary" he grumbled as he got up and tried to wipe the dirty water off his face. "Now we'll need to wa-" before he could finish his sentence Levi had taken out a small little bottle and wet wipes and started wiping the brunettes face. "I don't want to ask why you keep sanitizer and wipes on you"

"In case you decide to be a messy brat" Levi said, shrugging his shoulders. "This is your fault though, so you're the messy pervert this time"

"Isn't any pervert messy?" the blackette asked with a raised eyebrow. Eren pulled his tongue out childishly, the action make Levi smirk. "I suggest you don't do that unless you're using it" he said, earning a blush from the brunette. "S-see, you are a pervert!"

"Now that is not true" he said, "I'm definitely not messy" he added, "You on the other hand are definitely messy and a pervert"

"Oh shut up. You seriously need to stop bringing that up" the brunette growled out, making Levi chuckle. "Come, we're nearly there" he said as he grabbed the younger teens hand and continued their walk to the park.

Once they arrived they were glad to find that there was an ice-cream truck waiting on one side of the park, close to a small shopping centre. Eren ran over, dragging Levi with him and gaining some weird looks from a couple of people that were around them.

Just as they got to the truck the window closed and a small note stating that they were closed for the day. Eren gaped at the truck before crying out. "That's not fair" he whined, "We walked all this way for absolutely nothing" he added, glaring at the truck. Levi shook his head at the other.

"It doesn't matter, we can just go buy something there" he said, pointing to the small grocery shop across the road. Eren pouted. "But they'll probably only sell popsicles. I wanted ice-cream. Not frozen juice" he said, arms crossed. "Be grateful brat" Levi said, dragging the brunette across the road and into the shop.

"Levi!" Eren whined, "If I wanted frozen juice on a stick I would have made at home!" he complained further. Levi could feel his annoyance build at the fussy teen. The more he whined, the more irritated Levi got and the more closer he got to smacking the brunette a couple of times upside the head.

"Eren, shut up. You're being a brat" he said once they were by the frozen goods isle. He walked to where he thought the ice-cream would be with a very unhappy Eren following him. "And you should know that they don't only sell "Frozen juice on a stick". They should have a variety of different ice-creams"

"This isn't a big shop, I doubt they'll have much" Eren said, pouting. "Here, look, it's not a wide range, but you need to learn how to be grateful. Stop being such a spoiled brat" Levi said, looking over the freezer at all the ice-creams. Eren huffed before looking over.

"They're all popsicles!" he complained, his voice starting to grate on Levi's nerves. "I swear to god… if you don't stop complaining I'm going to shut you up myself" he threatened, giving the brunette a looked that stated he was dead serious and getting very annoyed. Eren just snorted before picking up a Rolo and glaring at Levi. "At least this one has ice- _cream_ qualities"

"You're such a brat" Levi said as he just took him a plain vanilla ice cream. they walked around the shop and picked up a few snacks, mainly Eren picked out the snacks and Levi was expected to carry them and _pay_ for them. 'Spoiled brat'

Once they paid for the items they made it out the shop and back to the park across the road. The clouds had darkened while they were inside the shop and looked it like it would rain any minute now. They were lucky to get a bench that had a roof-like thing on top of it to shelter them from any rain.

"What a miserable day" Eren said as he looked up at the sky. "You're the one that wanted to be a genius and get ice cream in this type of weather" Levi said as he took his and Eren's frozen treat out of the carrier bag that held all the items they bought.

"But it's always nice to eat something cold on a day like this" Eren said, smiling at the other. Levi raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you serious? If you wanted to eat something cold just because it's a chilly day I would've gladly fed you ice cubes" he said, earning a glare from the brunette. The brunette then smirked.

"I could have just eaten you then. You're cold as ice and I'm sure you'd be one delectable treat" in the middle of his sentence he'd leaned in to whisper the last part in the blackette's ear. Levi turned his head to face the brunette, a smirk playing along his own lips. "No one's stopping you" he said, lowering his voice.

Eren felt a chill run down his spine at that low, luscious tone. "Pervert" he stammered, turning away from the older teen. "This coming from the brat that insinuated eating me" Levi said with a chuckle. Eren dared not look at him. He knew he had a blush on his cheeks. It was okay when he was blunt, but when Levi decided to be blunt himself it just made Eren blush like a little school girl because heaven knows the only things that came out of his mouth were sexual.

After a sort moment of silence, both opened the wrapper of their treats at started eating, well licking. Eren looked up at the sky while he tentatively wrapped his lips around the top of his very suggestive looking ice cream. Small droplets of rain started falling, making Eren pause his sucking on the tip of his ice-cream stick. "That's going to be a drag to walk home in" he said after a while before going back to eating his ice cream.

Since it was pretty cold outside the frozen treat showed no sign of melting even a little bit. Eren was glad for that. He didn't like it when ice cream melted and made his hands all sticky. He looked at Levi out of the corner of his eye, noting how the blackette seemed to be staring at him, his ice cream being nimbly kept between his lips. Eren gulped before turning around to glare at him.

"Is there something on my face that you keep staring?" he asked. Levi seemed to snap back to reality at the sound of the brunettes voice and smirked. "Nothing at all" he said as he looked away, but he did keep staring at Eren secretly.

Eren huffed before turning to look in front of him, placing his ice cream between his lips and giving it a soft suck. He watched as the rain fell down in front of them, and wondered loosely why he wasn't getting cold. In fact he was feeling pretty heated at the moment and he didn't know why. Maybe it was from the comment he made earlier, or maybe it was because he felt a very hungry gaze on him.

He ignored it and continued seductively, in Levi's mind, eating his ice cream. He licked the rolo from top to bottom, making a small sound of approval at the creamy chocolate taste that invaded his mouth.

Levi watched as the teen ate his sweet treat, having long forgotten that he himself had ice cream in his own hand that was bound to start melting, even though it was cold out. He just watched Eren and couldn't help but think the teen was eating his treat in a seductive manner just to spite him.

At first he was just sucking at the top, then he started licking up and down the long thing, and he did it so slowly, so seductively. Levi could feel all the blood in his body rush down south as his mind filled with very, very dirty images of how good Eren would look if he replaced that ice cream with his co-

"So…do you want to tell me why you keep staring at me?" Eren asked, breaking his train of thought. Levi crossed his legs to try and hide the bulge in his pants that had formed while watching the teen. "No" he said plainly and brought his long forgotten, now remembered, ice cream to his lips and took a small bite, hoping that he wouldn't get brain freeze.

Eren sighed before going back to his ice cream, which made Levi very grateful and uncomfortable at the same time. If the teen carried on eating in such a lewd manner Levi feared he might jump the kid and take him right there on the bench they were seated on.

But he decided to calm down his own thoughts and just finish his own treat, but alas, he did not take his eyes off the brunette. He watched on as Eren shoved most of the rolo in his mouth and started sucking on it. Levi couldn't stop the small groan that escaped his lips at the erotic view. He didn't know how but Eren somehow made eating ice cream look so dirty yet so graceful.

The brunette twirled the ice-cream around in his mouth, and Levi felt all control he had start slipping through his fingers. It only got worse when Eren slides the treat out of his mouth and then back in again.

Levi stood up, grabbed Eren and started dragging him out of the park, the brunette protesting the whole time. "O-oi! What the hell?!" the teen shouted as he was pulled away through the rain, his clothes getting soaked and his ice cream having been forgotten on the floor where it fell when Levi had grabbed him without any warning and started dragging him.

The blackette made no sign of speaking or of stopping. He'd even dropped his own ice cream, for once not caring even in the slightest about how dirty that was. Right now all he wanted to do was get home and ravish the hell out of his little brat.

"L-levi! Come on! That was my first ice cream in like forever! You better have a good god-damned reason for this!" the brunette yelled, not even caring about the fact that people were staring at them, or about the fact that his clothes were almost completely wet.

'Fucking asshole. He realizes that I can walk myself?' Eren thought to himself. He just sighed and allowed the older teen to drag him to where he supposed was his, _their,_ house. When thunder and lightning struck at the same time he gladly jumped onto Levi's back, wrapped his arms around the older males neck and cried out, not even caring about the fact that both he and Levi nearly fell to the floor, thanks to the blackette almost losing his footing.

Of course, Levi made no sign of complaining about the teen on his back. How could he complain? Eren's legs were wrapped around him ever so nicely. Not only that but each time lightning or thunder striked the brunette would whimper out. The sounds he made was almost like liquid honey and added to the brunettes legs tightening around him, Levi was too sure that if he didn't have much self-control he would have cummed in his pants.

Thankfully they got home soon enough and as soon as they were inside Levi closed the door behind them and went straight to his bedroom, seeing as it was the closest and there was just no way he would walk up to Eren's room. The problem that grew between his legs had become seriously uncomfortable and slightly painful

He had never ever felt so much desire for another human being as much as he did right now for Eren. He may have forgotten he had a brain at the moment and was probably functioning on his carnal desires, but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to touch every inch of the brunettes skin.

"Levi, what are you doi-!" Eren tried to ask but his sentence got cut off as Levi wiggled a bit to get the brunette off his back, making said brunette fall against the now closed door. The brunette growled out and tried to glare at the older teen, but was silenced by Levi's lips pressing against his own in a very heated kiss.

Eren's eyes widened and his body froze up. He wasn't as shocked by the kiss, but rather flabbergasted by the fact that Levi was purposefully pressing his _hardened_ member into the brunette's inner thigh, making it very known about the problem he had developed. Of course his shock faded as he melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Levi's shoulders and pulled him closer. Levi smirked into the kiss, very pleased by the brunette's willingness.

After a few moments of fervent tongue wrestling Levi, being the bold fucker he was, decided to travel his hand underneath the younger teen's shirt and pinch on one of the teens hardened nipples, earning a pleasure-filled shudder from the brunette. The action made Eren's knees weak and ended up with both him and Levi sliding down the door while the blackette kissed all his air out of him while simultaneously tweaking his erect nipples.

When the blackette finally decided to let the brunette breathe he travelled to his ear and licked a trail around the shell of it before biting gently on the lobe, earning horribly contained moans from the teen trapped between him and the door. "Eren" he started, "I don't know if it's because you're still an inexperienced brat or not but you sure react quickly to being kissed while your nips' are played with"

Eren tried to glare at the blackette but was forced to hold back a moan as Levi very teasingly rubbed his hand against his very prominent bulge. "F-fuck you" he hissed out, earning a very smug look from Levi. "Is that an invitation?" he asked, gaining an incredulous look from the overly-excited teen. Not that Levi wasn't "overly-excited" at the moment as well.

"You really are a pervert" he said, shaking his head. "I'm not going to deny it this time" Levi said, smouldering the brunettes neck with nips' and kisses, "but this time it's your fault that I'm being a perverted" he said against his neck, making the teen shudder pleasantly as the hairs behind his neck stood on end.

"Then again when isn't it your fault I'm being a pervert?" Levi asked, chuckling slightly as his lips travelled down to the brunette's collarbone. "S-screw you, I didn't do anything this time" Eren muttered breathlessly. Of course he wasn't going to complain about Levi suddenly jumping him. Not when he tweaked his nipples and tenderly rubbed against his crotch area.

"But you did. You may or may have not been aware of it, but you definitely did do something this time. That comment you made on eating me started this whole thing. Of course it wasn't as effective as they way you lewdly ate that very, very suggestive looking ice cream" he said, bringing his hand out from underneath the brunette's shirt.

"Asshole, I didn't do that on purpose" Eren mumbled, his eyes shut tight. "Doesn't matter. What does though is you living up to those words of yours" he said, looking as smug as ever. Eren's eyes snapped open and stared at the blackette that looked oddly intimidating yet so arousing.

"And if I say no?" he asked, smirking at Levi as confidence slowly built up in him. Of course that confidence was only to hide his nervousness and anxiety. Honestly, he wasn't going to really deny the blackette of what he wanted, but he wasn't exactly the king of experience. He barely knew how to kiss; in fact he _didn't_ know how to kiss just two weeks ago. How the hell was he supposed to know how to give a… blowjob?

He feigned confidence and he must have not looked all that convincing as Levi tilted his head. "If you say no? I doubt that will happen" he said rather cockily. Eren looked away and shifted slightly, hoping the movement would not be noticed by Levi. No such luck.

"Eren" the blackette said in a surprisingly soft voice, "Look at me" he commanded as he turned the brunettes head around to face him, holding his chin gently between his thumb and pointer finger. He gently brought the teens face closer to his and gave him a very light peck before pulling away and smiling.

"If you're too nervous, say no" he said, the gentleness in his tone surprising Eren even more than the extremely soft and, sue him for thinking this, _loving_ kiss. Actually nothing shocked him more than the kiss. But then again this was Levi and almost everything he did was shocking.

"… I don't want to say no" he said, looking down again. He wouldn't even try to hide his blush. It was far too late now. Plus he was sure that the redness would probably never go away with the way it burned. "Then don't" Levi said, pressing their lips together. "Besides, it's not like we're having sex. You're just going to suck my-"

"Don't finish that fucking sentence!"

"cock"

"Fuck you!"

"Again with the invitations. What did I tell you brat, you're just going to be -" before the blackette could finish his sentence was cut off by the brunette shoving his hand down his pants and wrapping around his erect member, earning a very surprised moan from the older teen.

"Fucking pervert"

"Shitty brat"

Lips meshed together at that point. There was no battle for dominance, no carnal desires, it was a soft, caring, _loving_ kiss. Maybe a little wanton on Levi's side, but he had Eren's hand shoved down his pants and pumping him, sue him for feeling erotic.

"You're a real brat" Levi groaned out once they parted. He rested his head into the crook of Eren's neck and tried his hardest to try and steady his breathing. He failed miserably. He had almost forgotten about the problem he had had in his pants, but now that Eren was taking care of it he suddenly realized how bad it had gotten. He wanted Eren so badly it hurt. Literally.

"This is weird" Eren said, his tone holding unease. Levi sighed out, rather breathlessly, and fumbled around with the brunette's jeans. Eren was about to ask what he was doing but when he felt cold air on his skin he didn't need to. He felt chills run down his spine as Levi did the same thing as he.

A silence fell between them. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of their heavy breathing and a swisy sound. "You're not bad, brat" Levi whispered into the brunettes ear after a while, a smirk playing along his lips when the younger teens blush deepened, if possible.

"Don't speak so casually, asshole"

"Why can't you just say something sexy? Like maybe "I do it just for you senpai" or "I'll make senpai cum so please make me as well" shitty brat" Levi said, loving the way he felt the teens member twitch from his words. "Go suck a dick"

"Now you wouldn't like it if I did that, now would you?" he asked cockily, making Eren growl out. "You're an asshole" he hissed, glaring and failing. Maybe if he wasn't blushing like a high school girl about to confess her love to her crush his glare would have worked. Maybe.

Levi pecked the brunettes cheek and gave him a charming smile. "Only for you" and just like that Eren was complete putty in his hands. Literally. One should never underestimate Levi. He could be very intimidating and very cold, but once he used his charm you would piss in your pants from excitement. Levi's charm could make any bitch orgasm. And that's fake charm. Just imagine the real thing.

Fucking glorious.

"Brats like you really don't last long" he commented but Eren couldn't really focus as he was trying to finish the blackette off but the fact that he'd just reached one wonderful orgasm and couldn't help but let his head fall backwards to rest on the door as a pleasure-filled cry escaped his lips.

He couldn't even call Levi an asshole for the comment he'd made.

"I might get blue balls if you don't finish me off"

"Fuck off I'm trying to enjoy my orgasm here"

"Well I would like to enjoy one as well" the blackette said in an oddly casual tone, successively pissing Eren off.

"Seriously, fuck off" Eren hissed

"Jerking off sounds better. Can I do that inside you?" Levi said with a smirk.

"I'm going to fucking kill you" Eren spat

"Can you do it after I cum?" Levi asked and Eren didn't know what was worse. The fact that he was actually getting turned on, again, by this odd conversation, or the fact that Levi got really more jackass-y in situations like this.

"I'm going to ring your neck"

"Ring my dick instead"

"Fuck you!"

And with that the brunette just gave up on enjoying the after effects of his own orgasm and quite roughly went back to pumping the blackette, deciding that he wouldn't stop being an asshole until he reached climax.

"You're hard again" Levi pointed out and Eren didn't need to look at him to know that he had a smug smirk playing at his lips. "It's your fault, fucking perverted asshole" he hissed out. "You've already dirtied my hands and now I have to get them dirty again" Levi said, sighing as he started pumping Eren's semi-hard member.

Moments passed and soon both were breathless. Levi was close, Eren could tell. The asshole was doing a half ass job with him and had his head buried in the crook of his neck again. He had even started biting down on the brunette's skin to stop himself from moaning out.

Eren wasn't doing much of a good job either. At jerking the other off or at keeping sounds from escaping his mouth. Levi hadn't really thought the brunette would be very vocal, but he was obviously mistaken. He wouldn't point that out though because he wanted to cum and he knew Eren would stop if he made any more snide comments.

He wished Eren would make sexy comments but hearing him mewl was just as good as liquid honey.

"Damnit how the hell do you keep this up?" Eren complained.

"Self-control, something you lack" Levi retorted somewhat breathlessly.

"You're a jackass"

"I would certainly love to jack that ass"

Eren decided that speaking was useless. He tried to put more effort into his stroking and eventually succeeded in making the blackette reach his climax. Unfortunately, or fortunately, he had reached his own at the same time and felt rather pissed because he would have loved to ruin Levi's high. Of course the older teen was a complete asshole and decided he enjoyed making Eren frustrated. Both sexually and mentally.

After recovering from the wonderful feeling having an orgasm left you with, they both just sat there, breathing heavily. Eren couldn't even be mad at Levi for all his shitty comments and his perverseness. He had enjoyed it. Twice.

"I think we should get ice cream more often" Levi said after a moment of silence passed between them. Eren just smiled before nimbly kissing Levi on the lips and then falling on top of him.

"I know we didn't do anything, but my legs are too fucking weak to move" he said, earning a pat on the head from Levi. "That's what happens when you've just had two amazing -"

"I'm going to kick your ass" Eren said before Levi could finish his sentence. "Hey, what happened to you actually eating me? I wanted a blow job, not a hand job"

"Look who's the ungrateful brat now" Eren chuckled out. He then brought his hand up to his lips and did the complete unexpected. He licked his fingers that were filled with Levi's love juices. And he looked straight into blackette's eyes as he did so.

Of course he couldn't help but scrunch up his face at the bitter taste. Levi couldn't help but laugh at that. "There, now I have technically eaten you" he said and Levi smiled. "Whatever you say brat, whatever you say"

Another silence fell between them and slowly Levi realized that the head on top of his neck had a functioning brain and he registered the fact that they were both very messy at the moment. He also realized something else and since Eren seemed to be in a good mood he figured now would be a good time to tell him.

"Oi, we'll be driving up to fetch Mikasa tomorrow" he said and Eren gave him a confused look. "Why?" he asked. "Because she'll be staying with us for a week"

A silence fell between them, one that was short-lived.

"No fucking way in hell!"

* * *

 _ **And that's chapter 13. This chapter hasn't been edited so I'm sorry if you see mistakes and stuff. I'm still waiting for my beta to give me the edited file and once she does I'll just replace this one with that.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It took me long to write. I kept on redoing things the whole time but I eventually got it right! Chapter 14 and 15 are written but I won't be updating till ya give me some love!**_

 _ **School starts for me on Monday so I probably won't be able to update much... Maybe once a week. Twice if you're lucky. Three times... Well then you'll just have to review and pump me with inspiration!**_

 _ **Anywhooooo, bye!**_

 _ **Ohhh, and be prepared for chapter 14! be PREPARED!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**arnings: Swearing as usual. I always forget to put warnings up for all my chapters... Oops, my bad.**

 **Tender Care**

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

The atmosphere around us was tense. Very tense. I didn't know if it was because Mikasa was visiting or because Eren and she were in the same room. I had a feeling that it had a little something to do with both.

"Mika, how was your report this term?" I ask, trying to ease some of the tension between them but I doubted I would be of any help. I'm not the best person to ease anything. Especially when it came to Mikasa and Eren. They just oozed murderous intent, well Mikasa did, Eren on the other hand just seemed annoyed by her presence.

I don't know why they didn't like each other that much. Eren's dad had even said they'd hated each other when they were smaller. If Mikasa hated him because I was closer to him then I was to her then she's just being childish. It wasn't like me and her weren't close. In fact we were extremely close.

There had been a time though when we absolutely hated each other, but the death of our mother brought us together. But if Mikasa didn't grow up and try to be less hostile towards Eren I'm afraid that we would go back to how we were when we were younger. And I didn't want that.

"My grades were good as usual" Mikasa said as she looked at me, her eyes holding a cold depth. "How's school then?" I asked and she shrugged. "Boring as usual. Sasha says hi by the way, and Connie and the rest of my friends"

"I'm surprised those fucked up brats even remember me now that I'm gone" I said and Mikasa glared at me. "Don't call my friends fucked up when yours are just as bad" she said and I just rolled my eyes at her. "They aren't that bad"

"Hanje asked me once if she could slice a piece of my skin off so she could conduct some fucking research! How is that not "that bad"?" she asked, flailing her arms. "Hange is the special case" I said, waving my hand dismissively

"I think Erwin's the fucking special case for liking that crazy bitch. And fuck don't get me started on Isabel and Farlan" she started, "That bitch is probably the most fucking annoying piece of shit I've ever met. And that asshole is just a damn creep"

"For a girl you swear way too much" Eren said, speaking for the first time since we had all gathered in the kitchen for breakfast. Mikasa looked over at him and glared, though he didn't seem to be affected by it. That was to be expected. My glares were far worse than Mikasa's. If he could shake off my glares' he can certainly shake off hers with ease.

"And you're a brat" she said and this time it was Eren's turn to glare. "I don't think you have any right to call me that when you are one yourself" he said and I could just feel the murderous intent radiate even more off of my little sister.

"What is your problem with me anyway? I didn't do anything to you" Eren said, oblivious to my sister's anger. Sometimes he was too stubborn for his own good. I don't doubt the fact that he might have ugly bruises again by the end of the week. "And if you're still angry about him having to look after me then you're just being childish"

I looked over at the stupid brat and gave him a warning look. Of course this is Eren and he's a obstinate brat. He didn't look like he was going to stop speaking any time soon and Mikasa didn't look like she was going to refrain herself from beating the shit out of him. If she does happen to start beating him, I won't refrain from knocking her down a peg or two.

I'll admit that the last time she'd gone crazy bitch on him I'd just let her go at it because I wasn't going to fight Eren's battles for him, but when I had to tend to his wounds I had felt some guilt for allowing him to be beaten to a pulp. I felt proud though. He kept his words about not hitting girls. Though I hope that if Mikasa did happen to go bitch again, he'd forget about being a gentleman and hit the crazy idiot.

I knew that Eren was more than capable of looking out for himself when it came to fights. All he had to do was figure out that when fighting against my sister is that she isn't a girl. Hell she isn't even a human. She's a demon sent from hell. Not that I'm any different when it comes to fighting. I might just be the devil himself.

And I'm not even bragging.

"This isn't about him having to look after you" Mikasa said, her glare becoming even more deadly. "Then what is it about? Seriously… I never did anything bad to you. I've been nothing but good-natured towards you. You're the one that's being hostile here. Why can't you just tell me what's wrong so that we can sort this shit out"

"Fuck you," she hissed and I just knew she was seconds away from jumping on the brunette like the ravaged beast she is. "I don't have to tell you anything, asshole" she murmured.

"You're a pain in the neck" Eren muttered. I could tell that his annoyance was turning into something vaguely recognized as anger. I knew I should have started intervening but I found this whole situation somewhat amusing. I mean it's not every day I get to see a flustered Eren.

Oh wait, I do. But that's flustered in a different way. He's oddly adorable when angry. He's almost like a little brooding puppy. Or a vicious hound, depending on his anger. If it's the brooding puppy, then you know he's adorable. If it's the vicious hound, well then he's just fucking sexy.

Now, I wasn't really keen on ever being topped, but when Eren got angry to the point of killing something I wouldn't mind being taken by him then. Then again, I didn't even know how Eren looked when extremely mad. Although I doubt it'll stay like that for long because the more time he stayed in Mikasa's company, the more annoyed and angry he got. I'm sure it wouldn't take too long for him to start oozing murderous intent, much like my sister.

Oh but how lovely it would be if Eren turned into a beast blinded by rage. Maybe Mikasa should carry on being a bitch.

"What the fuck are you drooling about, big-brother" I heard Mikasa's annoyed question break my wonderful train of thought. I look over at her and glare. "I was doing something productive with my brain cells"

Thinking of Eren was very productive. The blood rushing down south was proof of that.

"And you have to drool why?" Eren asked, though I was too sure he knew that my thoughts probably weren't the cleanest of thoughts right now, if the knowing look he gave me wasn't proof of that. "Sometimes I can't help but salivate over 'good thoughts'"

"That's gross"

"You didn't complain the other day"

"You're a dickhead"

"Indeed"

"You two are too close for comfort" Mikasa said and both Eren and I had turned to look at her before looking back at each other. Eren got up from his seat and huffed out. "I'm going to Armins place for a bit" he announced before taking his dirty plates and cutlery and putting it into the sink and then walking out the room, leaving me and Mikasa in complete silence.

I just sighed and got up from my seat as well. I took mine and Mikasa's plates off the table, not even caring about the fact that she hadn't even finished her food yet, and walked over to the sink. I first threw the left-overs into Levi's dish and then filled the sink with soapy water and let the dirty dishes soak in it for a bit.

"Mikasa, could you at least act like you like him?" I asked after a while, looking over at the blackette that seemed to be planning a very gruesome death to a certain brunette in her mind. Once she snapped out of her thoughts she looked over at me and glared. "Don't even try and ask for the impossible" she hissed and I had to roll my eyes at her.

"You're really stubborn" I said and this time she rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever" she said as a fond smile formed at her lips, "would you like some mornin' juice?" She asked and I nodded my head. "Yes please. You know where all the stuff is?" I asked. She shook her head. "No, but I'll figure it out" she said as she got up and searched around.

I shook my head and turned back to the sink to wash the dishes. After a while I heard Mika put on the coffee machine and the sound of an animal growling. I turned my head slightly to see Levi had come in the kitchen and was currently snarling at Mikasa. That didn't surprise me. The moment Mika had stepped into this house the dog hadn't taken much of a liking towards her. I wasn't sure if it was because he felt like she was a threat or because his owner didn't like her that much either.

I had a feeling it was a little bit of both.

"Fucking mutt" She hissed out as she glared at the black furball that could no longer looked like a small little puppy. He wasn't at his full size yet, but he certainly had grown up a lot since Eren had gotten him. I was sure that he, the smallest of the litter, would become larger than his brothers and sisters. Well, they say that sometimes the runt is better than the colonel.

"That's a pure breed, dumb ass" and that was Eren, who took offence to Mika calling his beloved dog a mutt. I didn't blame him for getting offended though. Since the dog was named after me I kinda felt like she was calling me a mutt as well. And I took a liking to the furball so I didn't like her insulting him. Of course I wouldn't voice any of this.

"What a pure breed of mutt?" Mikasa said, smirk playing at her lips. I didn't have to look at Eren to know he was probably giving her the stink eye. Had I been him I would have fucking slapped her already. Of course I wasn't him.

"I'm not even going to reply to your childishness" he said, choosing to be the bigger person and ignoring the rude cow. I didn't blame him. Mikasa was becoming way too childish and quite frankly her rude attitude was really unnecessary. Even I was starting to get irritated with her behavior towards my little brat.

Yes, my little brat. I may have physically been shorter than him, but he was still my little brat.

We all know what I'm pointing at.

He'll grow soon. Hopefully.

"Mika, shut up and make the coffee, and you" I pointed at the brunette, "I thought you were going to Armin's?" I said and he just shrugged. "I came to say goodbye. Or would you prefer for me to just leave?" he said, feigning a hurt look. I just shook my head. "I would have loved that" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at him.

He chuckled before walking towards me, completely ignoring my sister's presence. Once he stopped in front of me he smiled brightly, so brightly I thought I saw sparkles around his face. "fucking pretty boy" I said as I turned away from him. I couldn't stand how that smile made me feel. I couldn't stand how any smile he directs at me makes me feel.

It wasn't like it made me annoyed or anything. It was the complete opposite. I felt warmth whenever he smiled and I couldn't help but hate that. I knew that one smile he made would make me putty in his hands. And that thought alone was very scary.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the brunette hugging me from behind and whispering into my ear. "You've been washing that dish for the last five minutes" he said and I looked down to see that I had indeed still been scrubbing the same dish for a while now. I had been too distracted by Mika and Eren, and my own thoughts that I'd forgotten about what I was doing. Sorta.

"I got distracted by you brats' and your childishness" I muttered out, trying my hardest not to press my back against that wonderful body. I may have been a bold asshole but I did not want to get hot and bothered with the brunette while my sister was in the same room. That would just be awkward.

For her.

"Well I'm going to be heading out now" Eren said as he turned me around slightly and gave me a small peck, "Don't miss me too much" and with that he let go of me and made his way out the kitchen. It didn't take a genius to tell that Mikasa was probably gaping at that Eren was undoubtedly taking pride in the female's shock.

Childish brat.

"Byee Mikasa~" he singed as he finally left the kitchen. Not even a minute later I heard the front door open and close, indicating that he was gone and that the only ones left in the house was Mikasa, Levi and me.

And it was mighty awkward.

"Here, your coffees on the table. I'm going to go take a nap. I'm not feeling well" Mikasa said after a long, uncomfortable silence. I turned to watch her leave the room and I swear there was a dark cloud following her. "Okay" I mumble.

What's up with her?

* * *

"Mika, are you still sleeping or are you just being childish by locking yourself up in there?" I asked as I knocked continuously on my room door. Mikasa had been inside for most of the day and I was starting to get annoyed with her.

"The doors not locked" I assume she said. I couldn't really tell because the door muffled her voice. "I'm coming in. you better have something decent on" I warned as opened the door and walked in. I was not pleased when I did though.

"Look at this mess" I say, looking around the once clean, now cluttered room. I traveled my gaze over to Mikasa, only to find her curled in on herself on the bed. I tried my hardest to just ignore the mess for now and just focus on the real reason I had come here.

"Mika, what's wrong? And don't give me shit about you being sick because we both know that isn't true" I said as I sat on the edge of the bed, "Tell me what's wrong or else I'll have to use the ultimate weapon on you" I threaten playfully, but she doesn't say anything. She just stayed curled in on herself, not even looking up at me.

Something must have been really wrong to make her this upset.

"Mikasa… I know you don't like Eren and all, but this is seriously pathetic. If you knew you were just going to brood like this then why did you want to visit?" I asked and again all I received was silence. i felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "Listen here brat, I don't care how upset you are, you will fucking tell me what's wrong or else I will force it out of you"

"Fuck you" she finally spat up, sitting up from her curled position and glaring daggers at me. I of course returned the glare. "What is your problem?" I asked, not even trying to hide the annoyance in my voice. Mikasa didn't seem to appreciate that though as her eyes darkened. I swear soon she'll look like a real demon.

"I don't have to tell you anything" she hissed out and I contemplated slapping her. "Now you're just being a childish brat" I said, "Seriously. What's your fucking deal? First you treat Eren like the ground you walk on and now you're treating me like that as well"

"Like you would understand, prick" and that was the last straw for me. I leaned forward and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, not even caring about the fact that the material was most probably going to rip with my grip. She deserved this fucking treatment.

"I will not hesitate to hit you, _Mika_. So you tell me what the fuck is going through that head of yours or else I'll give you the same treatment you gave Eren when he stayed over by us" I threatened. She didn't even flinch. As expected from this demon.

"fuck you" she spat out as she pushed me away from her and got up from the bed, "All you talk about is Eren. Eren this Eren that! I'm so fucking sick of hearing that name. Tell me big bro… do you even know why I hate that asshole so much?" she asked, her tone cold.

"Because you're a childish swine" I spat out. I really didn't like the way she spoke of my little brat. "Because he's always with you" she hissed and I had to roll my eyes at that. "He's always with you. Then and even now"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked and this time she rolled her eyes at me. "I'm not an idiot. I know that we were all buddies with the stupid Yeager's some time back. I never forgot like you did. I always knew. I mean how I could forget!" she yelled, laughing. I was starting to question her sanity.

"How could I forget about the asshole that stole my dear brother from me?" She muttered out, pointedly glaring at me. I just knit my brows together in a frown. "You're fucking delusional" I stated and she just laughed.

"Delusional? Yeah, I thought I was delusional back then as well. After all there was a time when I liked that pathetic piece of shit. But all he ever cared about was you. Why do you think I hated you so much back then?" she asked and before I could say anything she had opened her mouth again to speak

"I tried so hard to get him to notice me but no matter what his attention was always directed at you. And I hated that. One day I eventually had enough and asked the idiot what he fucking liked about your sorry excuse of a human being, and I will never forget the reply he gave me. "What's not to like? He's kind, funny and has the best smile in the world" and ever since he had said that the idiot had changed my point of view on you. I started seeing you in a different light… and I started hating that numbskull"

"So what you're basically saying is you hate him because he didn't like you? That's just childish Mikasa. You're fucking better than this" I said and she looked at me in amazement. "You can't be that dense" she said and I didn't like those words one bit, or where this conversation was heading to.

"I didn't hate him for not returning my delusional feelings. I hated him because he had you. He had my beloved brother" she said and I just rolled my eyes. "We were kids back then. He didn't have me. We were just friends. You were my sister. You would have always had me. We're blood and nothing can separate us"

"Eren did!" she screeched and I actually flinched at the sound. "That bastard always stood between you and me! Always! I wish he'd never been fucking born. That way he wouldn't have stolen you from me or make me realize that I loved my own fucking brother!"

Silence

Absolute silence.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked, genuinely confused. "Of course you love your brother. It's only natural" I said and she just laughed. "It is. I always thought it was the type of love any sister held towards her brother. But as I grew up I fucking realized that it wasn't"

"What the hell are you trying to say?" I asked as I felt panic rise in me. "You're fucking dense" she spat and I couldn't even retort to that. It dawned on me what she was trying to say. And it freaked me the fuck out. "You're talking shit" I said, trying to deny her words. "You really are delusional"

"I fucking wish I was" she said, her tone bitter, "That way this wouldn't hurt so much… that way seeing you and him… being close… _kissing_ … it wouldn't hurt at all…"

"Mikasa stop it. This is fucking crazy. There's no way-"

"That I'm in-love with my brother?" she asked and I nearly gagged. "It isn't uncommon for siblings' to fall in love with each other. It's just unfortunate for me to have to be one of those siblings" she said and I just couldn't face her anymore. "Mikasa this is just fucking wrong. I'm your damn brother! Where the fuck did your brain go?!"

"You're not my fucking brother!"

And just like that I was stunned into silence. What the fuck was the idiot going on about now?

"What are you fucking talking about…? Of course I'm your brother…" I said. I couldn't help but feel hurt by the words that she had said. "You aren't… you never have been… you're my cousin…your mom never wanted you… she gave you to uncle Kenny and not even he wanted you… my parents were her last resort… At first they didn't want you either, but not even they would leave you in the hands of that fucking drug-using whore. They ended up loving you as if you were their own. They planned on never telling you that you weren't their real son. Because they didn't want you to know that you weren't wanted, not even by your own birth mother and probably not even by your own fat-"

 _Sma-CK!_

"Shut up… just shut up already" I stared wide eyed in front of me. "Eren… when did you…?" I said in disbelief as I stared at the brunette that had somehow managed to side slap my sister. I hadn't even known he had been home.

"You claim to be in love with him… yet you won't even let him be happy. All you're doing is thinking about yourself… only yourself" he growled out, "How the fuck do you think he's supposed to feel?! His whole fucking life he believed you were his sister! He believed you were his _real_ family! And what the fuck do you go and do?! You confess your fucking love to him because you can't stand the fact that he's with someone else!"

"And even worse you go and tell him that he isn't even your real brother! It's almost like you wanted to fucking use that as an excuse, hoping that maybe he would fucking drop me and fall for you! Grow up! This isn't some fucking fairy tale. All you've done is fucking hurt him, of course you wouldn't know that because you're so fucking blinded by jealousy and your own feelings to even notice that he's fucking crying!"

I stared at him in shock. I brought a hand up to my cheek and weakly felt at the skin. It was moist. Am I crying? Why didn't I notice?

"Try putting yourself in his shoes. Imagine you're him and your little sister confessed her love for you. One that you will never in a million years return because you believe her to be your goddamned blood relative! Then imagine that same sister, the one who you trusted would never fucking hurt you in any way, tells you that you aren't even her real brother! You've hurt him in the worst possibly way… you… you made him realize that his whole life has been nothing but a pretty illusion… a lie… and you didn't even tell him in a nice way. You just couldn't bite your tongue and leave things be… no… you just did this for your own selfish desires…"

By that point the brunette's voice had grown weak. Most of his words towards the end had started making less sense and before he could say anything more I wiped at my eyes and walked over to him, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Calm down" I said and he just looked at me and then back at Mikasa. My eyes followed his.

I hadn't even spared her a look when Eren showed up. The whole time I had kept my gaze on him. But I looked at her this time and I thought I would feel hurt, hate or even disgust, but all I felt was guilt and sympathy as I looked at her mortified expression. Guilt because I somehow felt at fault for this whole thing, and sympathy because I knew that the mistake she had made today was going to eat at her for a long time.

Somehow that thought brought an odd feeling of delight and forlornness. I didn't know why, but knowing that she would suffer the consequences of her own mishaps made me happy and sad at the same time.

"Hope you think about your stupid mistake" Eren spat out before turning around and walking out the room. I stared at her for a moment longer before following after the brunette. Once I was in his room, which he had stormed off to, he had come up to me and pulled me into a tight hug. He rested his head on my shoulder and not even seconds later I could feel my shirt dampen up from what I suspected were his tears. "Why are you crying, dummy?" I asked my tone oddly soft.

"I'm crying for you, Damnit" he said and I couldn't help but smile. It felt warmth in my chest at the thought of him crying for me and not because of me. It was oddly nostalgic.

"You can cry too" he said after a moment of sobbing. I just chuckled weakly at him. "Don't be stupid. I don't cry" I said but my even I did sound convinced by my own words for once. "Sometimes even the strongest need to let it all out… Let it out… and don't hold back" he said and I couldn't help my knees from weakening at his words which made me fall to my knees, Eren following.

He held me tight and I returned the embrace. "It's okay to let it out once in a while" he started, "Let out all those feelings"

And that's exactly what I did. For the first time in a very long time I cried, silently. And I can tell you that finally letting go of some of those bottled up feelings wasn't fun at all. It was frustrating, pitiful and most of all _it hurt._

* * *

 _ **Well that's chapter 14. Don't know if it's any good... Anyway. Hope you somewhat liked this chapter! Sorry if you didn't like the twist!**_

 _ **Anywhooooo, soooo, tell me what you think! Gimme some love and I'll give you some chapters!**_

 _ **Bye~**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Warnings: none really**

 **Tender Care**

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

The next morning had been very quiet. Nobody had gotten up until at least 10 am, which was surprising since Levi was usually the first up and always made sure to do a little cleaning and have a pot of coffee brewing before Eren woke up. This particular day Eren had to force the older teen out of his bed. Levi had been very reluctant but after a couple of curses and a little slap here and there Eren had managed to get him out of _his_ room.

The blackette had gone down to the kitchen and felt somewhat happy by the horrendous state it was in. Eren had made food last night, seeing as Levi had been moping around. That was surely the last time he let the brunette cook food. But for now he appreciated it. It enabled him to clean. And thinking while cleaning was not something he did a lot. So this was a good excuse for him to block out his thoughts and just fulfil his weird obsession.

"Your fingers must be itching to clean this mess" Eren said, his tone soft. Levi looked over at him. He couldn't even glare at the brunette. "Yeah" was all he said. "Well, you can clean this up first and then make breakfast. Kay?" He said and Levi just nodded his head. "You can go clean the living room. And I mean actually clean. Give a half-ass job and I'll kick you in the face"

"I don't doubt that you will" Eren chuckles out, smiling fondly at the blackette. "I'll do my best" he said, "and... I don't think Mikasa will be coming out of her room anytime soon... But when you do make breakfast make for her as well. She didn't eat last night and as angry as I am at her she needs to eat something. You don't have to give it to her tho. I'll give it"

Levi didn't reply. That was okay. Eren hadn't expected him to anyway. After all that happened the previously night he doubted that the blackette would want to talk about his sister, let alone actually go and speak to her. He wasn't angry. Eren knew that. He was just disappointed, hurt and at a complete loss for words.

It wasn't everyday his sister confessed her love for him. He would have been able to deal with her love confession. He really would've. But she just had to go and tell him the truth about his life. Of course maybe that was a good thing. He deserved to know, but the manner in which he'd been told was just utterly cruel.

That's why Eren liked her even less now. She may have not been Levi's sister but that information wasn't hers to tell. It was her fathers. In fact she really had no right to stick her nose into such information.

"Well, I'm going to go clean the living room. I'll come help here when I'm done" the brunette said after a moment of utter silence passed between them. Levi just nodded his head in acknowledgement, earning a sad smile from Eren. Levi was usually quiet, there was no doubt about that, but this went far beyond his quiet personality. He was way more 'talkative' then this.

Especially when he was being perverted. Eren wished that he was being perverted. At least he would be able to see the blackette smile, or smirk, and he would actually speak to him. but he wasn't going to force him to speak or anything. The blackette just needed some time to sort out his thoughts.

Sure he had cried the previous night and Eren had cried with him. Not because of Mikasa or anything. He just couldn't bear the thought of all the shit Levi would have to go through from this point onwards. And of course seeing the usually stoic male breakdown in front of him, slightly by his command, just tore him up inside.

And as much as he wanted to blame her, it wasn't all Mikasa's fault. His whole family were partially to blame and even Eren himself felt like some of this was because of him. He hadn't heard all of Mikasa's and Levi's conversation, but he had heard enough. He heard her say something about liking him back then and hating Levi because he'd always been immersed with the blackette instead of her.

In a way he wished he'd never met them. But if he hadn't, not of this would have happened and Levi would have lived a lie until the day he died. So this was all a good and a bad thing. But all in all it was still a bad experience.

He heard someone once say that the bad experiences we face help us to grow. He didn't know how Levi was supposed to grow from this. Was he supposed to accept the truth and just live on? Sure that seemed like the most rational thing to do, but no matter how much you think about it accepting something like this wasn't going to be an easy task.

There were stages one went through when dealing with stuff such as this. 1; denial, 2; anger, 3; depression, 4; letting go, and 5; acceptance. 4 and 5 would follow immediately after each other of course. Once you let go you'll be able to accept.

But none of those stages were going to be easy on Levi. But it didn't matter because he had to go through those stages. He needed to accept what is and just move on with life. And no matter how painful it is he'll never have to go through it alone because Eren would always be there for him. It was time for him to take care of Levi.

* * *

When Eren had finished cleaning the living room he had gone to the kitchen to the kitchen to check up on Levi. The blackette had still been cleaning and seemed somewhat more contented. Of course he was still extremely silent. And somewhat broody. Eren didn't mind though.

"I'm done cleaning" he said after standing there in the doorway, staring at the blackette clean. He had actually been standing there for a while and if Levi had noticed he chose not to say anything about the brunette's stalkish behaviour.

"You can check my work after we finish up here" he informed as he started helping the other clean. With both of them working the kitchen got cleaned much faster than what it would have had Levi been working alone. Though that had kinda been Levi's aim the whole time. He wanted to extend the time he cleaned so that his thoughts didn't surface.

"What should we make?" Eren asked after a while. He had seated himself at the table after making himself and Levi a cup of coffee. He may have hated the caffeinated but He hadn't exactly gotten the best nights' sleep last night and he felt like he needed the drink. Levi, well Eren had been surprised that he had actually slept last night while he struggled.

Though one night's sleep wouldn't help make up for all the other nights he'd never been able to sleep well so coffee was definitely something Levi needed as well. Of course it must feel somewhat refreshing to actually have a decent nights' rest once in a while, even though the circumstances were not in the least bit refreshing.

"What would you like to make?" Levi asked, and Eren just shrugged. "Anything will do. How bout' we make some egg and bacon?" he suggested, "It's nice and easy to make as well" he added and Levi nodded his head before walking over to the fridge and grabbing out the ingredients. Eren took a sip from his coffee before getting up and walking over to help the blackette.

Levi didn't protest, for once. He and Eren silently made breakfast or brunch since it was almost lunch time. Eren was impressed that Mikasa hadn't even come out yet. He didn't know if it was because she was still sleeping or if she was just too ashamed to even show her face. But she would eventually need to come out. After all she can't hide forever.

Once the food was done Levi had started dishing up. "Go call her" he said while silently placing food into plates. Eren nodded his head and made his way out of the kitchen and down the hall. He walked to the guest room or Levi's room if we wanted to get technical here, and knocked on the door three times. He waited and when he got no reply he knocked again.

He still got no reply. He sighed in annoyance and knocked one more time. "Mikasa, come on out. Stop hiding yourself" he said but he still got no answer. He cursed silently before opening the door, not caring about the fact that he was invading her privacy.

Of course she needed to be in the room for him to be able to do that. And looking around he saw now sign of her anywhere. "Mikasa?" he called out but he got complete silence. 'is she not here? Maybe in the bathroom' he thought to himself as he walked out the room and over to the bathroom to find that the door was stranding wide open and there was no sign of Mikasa being in there.

"Where is she?" he said silently to himself as he went and searched around the house for her. She wasn't in the living room, he knew that because he had been cleaning up there. She wasn't in the kitchen since Levi was there. He checked the other rooms in the house and she just so happened to be in none of them.

The brunette felt something odd at that point when he realized that she wasn't in the house. He felt panic.

He ran down and back to the kitchen where he found Levi waiting patiently for him to arrive with his baby 'sister'. When he saw that only Eren was in the kitchen he raised a brow at him and before he could ask Eren had already spoken, his words filled with alarm.

"Mikasa's gone!"

Levi stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean? How can she be gone?" he asked and Eren just shook his head. "I don't know. She wasn't in your room so I looked around the house and she wasn't anywhere… I can't find her… she's gone…" the brunette said and Levi's eyes widened. "You can't be serious…"

Eren watched as the blackette got up from his seat and stormed out of the room and walked down to his room. The brunette followed after him. once they were in his room Levi looked around and called out to his sister. "Mikasa this isn't fucking funny. Come out and stop messing around"

"Levi… she isn't hiding away… she's not here" Eren said and Levi glared at him before looking around the room. His eyes stopped to stare at his desk. Eren followed his gaze to see a page filled with neatly written words on it. The brunette watched as Levi walked over and grabbed the page and his eyes skimmed over it.

"It's from Mikasa" he said as his eye's widened as he read on.

 _ **Dear brother,**_

 _ **I know you probably don't want to talk to me… that's why I'm writing this letter. I know you won't forgive me if I say sorry but know that I really am truly sorry. What I did was wrong and I shouldn't have said anything.**_

 _ **But in a way I'm glad that I did, even though I unintentionally hurt you while letting my feelings go. I just felt something heavy lift off my shoulders and I feel like I can move on and maybe stop loving you. It's funny really… the reason why I love you…**_

 _ **See, I have always known that we were never really brother and sister. There was just too many things about us that were different. Sure we looked slightly similar but I soon noticed that we may have shared some qualities but when it came down to it you looked nothing like mom and dad, nor like me.**_

 _ **I always felt like you weren't my real brother… and that was also another reason why I had disliked you so much back then. I felt like you were nothing but an imposter. And my hate for you only worsened when we met Eren and he took an instant liking towards you. I felt like everything that I wanted was being taken from me, and it was all because of you.**_

 _ **You had the attention of mom and dad, and then of Eren. I was jealous. But when I asked Eren what he'd seen in you I simply started thinking of you differently. I started appreciating who you were and the fact that even though you weren't my real brother, you sure as hell felt like it. You were my kind, protective brother. And I loved you to bits.**_

 _ **I always thought that my love towards you was weird. I mean it didn't feel anything like the love I felt towards mom or dad. It was somehow… stronger? I don't know how to explain it… but when I eventually grew older and stopped being such a brat, as you would always put it, I realized that my feelings were not like how any normal sister felt towards her brother.**_

 _ **They were more personal.**_

 _ **I loved my brother. And even I had trouble accepting this. I just couldn't believe it. I denied my feelings until I couldn't anymore. I decided to keep them hidden, but the more I hid the more they weighed down on me.**_

 _ **I guess I eventually snapped…. And I'm sorry. I don't expect you to return my feelings. I know you won't. After all, your heart has already been stolen by that idiot. And I want it to stay that way. Honestly, whenever you're with him you're happy, happier then you've ever been. Any normal person won't be able to tell but I can. I see it in your eyes. And his. You're both happy.**_

 _ **And that's why I'm going to try my hardest to give up on my feelings for you because I know that I can never be him. He will always be the one that will take up most of the space in your heart, and I'll accept that because your happiness is one of the things that matter the most.**_

 _ **And I'm sorry that you had to find out the truth in such a horrible way. There's no way that I can explain that… I just slipped… but it's a good thing you know. You deserve to know about your biological mother. You may not like the truth but they say that it always sets you free. And boy they aren't joking when they say that.**_

 _ **Anyway. I'm sorry about all the trouble I've caused. I thought that it would be a good thing to put some distance between you and me so I packed my tings and called a cab while you were all asleep. Sorry if I frightened you.**_

 _ **Give my regards to Eren.**_

 _ **Bye big brother.**_

 _ **-Mikasa**_

Eren watched as a series of different emotions came and go on his face. Denial, anger, sadness and then acceptance. It was like he had just gone through all the steps that Eren had been thinking about earlier. And all he'd done was read a letter, which Eren was very intrigued to read himself.

"What does it say?" He asked after a while. He didn't know if he was supposed to be happy about the fact that the blackette had a smile on his face or slightly worried. "She left while we were sleeping" he said and Eren's eyes widened. "Give me that" he said as he grabbed the letter out of the others hand, thankful that the blackette didn't try to keep it away from him.

He read over the page and he could slightly understand the different emotions that showed on Levi's face. The brunette looked over at Levi when he heard a thud and saw that the blackette had sunk to the ground. "Levi?" He asked as he lowered himself to his level.

"I'm fine" he said before Eren could even ask. The brunette stared at him before wrapping his arms around him and pulling the blackette close. "I know you're not"

* * *

 _ **And that's chapter 15. Really crappy compared to the rest, I know. Levi just doesn't seem like someone who will be hung over something for a long time. He'll just accept what is and just move forward. Of course I'm sure that even he will be able to hurt once in a while thinking about stuff like this.**_

 _ **Soooo... Just tell meh what you think! Gimme some love and I'll give you some chapters. Well I'll try to. School is a bitch. And its only been a day. Anyway, I will try to update twice a week, but no promises! Maybe you'll only get one chapter a week but at least this story gets updated!**_

 _ **Bye~**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Warnings: swearing of course**

 **Tender Care**

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

A week had passed since the whole ordeal with Mikasa. Levi had recovered, somewhat, from the things she had said, but even so he was still, to a certain extent, upset. Of course one couldn't really tell because this is Levi and well… he isn't exactly the best person at displaying much emotion. Eren was good at reading him though, which was a good thing.

Eren was quite proud of Levi. After all the blackette was, in a way, taking this news far better than what he thought he would. Not that he doubted that he wouldn't, but nonetheless the way he handled things was surely something that needed to be praised. If Eren had been him he probably wouldn't have been able to deal with the truth. He would have probably been depressed and would probably fall to drugs or something for solace.

Okay, he may have been over exaggerating it a little but he was trying to make a point about Levi. He was strong willed and handled most things without losing his head along the way. That was very admirable. Lots of people wouldn't be able to handle the truth. That was just how the world of today was.

Levi hadn't even confronted his dad yet. He had however spoken once to Mikasa and informed her not to say anything either. Their dad didn't need to know anything. Levi would speak once he felt he was ready enough to. And nobody could blame him. Finding out that the family you grew up with isnt even your real family wasn't exactly something anybody wanted to find out and talk about straight afterwards.

Eren wouldn't even know what he would have done if his dad had told him that he wasn't their actual son. Of course he knew that he was their son but that wasn't the point. He tried to put himself in Levi's shoes.

He didn't even know how to explain the whole thing with Mikasa. Honestly he wouldn't know what to think if his sister, if he ever had one, if she ever confessed to being in love with him. He would be shocked, that's for sure. But he certainly wouldn't hate her. You can't simply hate someone for loving you. Sometimes we as humans can't help who we fall for. The heart wants what the heart wants.

Of course sometimes the heart wanted what it couldn't get. It was the sad truth. Eren knew this. Mikasa probably knew this as well. What her heart wanted was something that it couldn't get. He was sure that she was aware of this. He hoped that she would just be happy with being Levi's beloved little demon sister.

"You're spacing out, Eren" the brunette heard his blonde friend Armin mumble. Not even two seconds after he spoke did he flick Eren on the nose, making him shoot a glare at the blonde. "I'm not spacing out. I heard what you two dumbasses were talking about" he said.

"Really? Then what were we just speaking about?" Jean asked and Eren shot him a glare as well. "Shut up horse face. I heard you but that doesn't mean I was really interested to care" he said and Jean just glared back at him. "So basically you don't know what we were just speaking about? Eren you're such a asshole it's not even funny. To think Armin was actually talking about something of importance this time"

"And what would that be?" the brunette spat and Armin chose to speak. "Your grades" he said and for a minute Eren was caught off guard. "What about them?" he asked and the blonde shook his head. "They're awful. If you don't pick up in your studies you're going to fail this year"

"So? I could just get you to tutor me" he said, not interested in the choice of conversation. "Yes, I could. But I have to already tutor other kids, I can't still tutor you" he said and Eren pouted before looking over at Jean with puppy dog eyes. "Jean~"

"Fuck off, dickface" he said looking away from the pathetic excuse of a puppy dog face, "I don't have time to tutor you. I have extra classes as well as sport. Let's not forget I have a boyfriend also who takes up part of my time as well. Go find someone else"

"You're a piece of shit, horse face" Eren said before a thoughtful look appeared on his face. "I could always ask Levi… but I doubt he'll want to help me" Armin gave him a confused look at that. "Why wouldn't he? You guys are boyfriends, right? I'm sure he'll want to help his boyfriend" the blonde said. Eren stayed silent.

If he were to be honest he was too scared of asking Levi. The blackette was dealing with his own shit and no matter how cruel Eren liked to be, he wouldn't want to add to all the older teens crap to deal with. Looking after Eren was more than enough he could do for the brunette.

But if he didn't ask him, he would probably be kept back a year. And that was not an option. Not at all. "Just give it a try" Armin said after a moment of silence passed between them, "I'm sure he'll help you. I mean I don't know if you notice but that guy has a serious weak spot for you" he said with a smile and Eren scoffed.

"Yeah sure" he mumbled. "I'll believe it when I see it" he said and the blonde just shook his head at his friend. "You must be blind then because it's obvious, just like it's obvious that you're like a puppy in love around him"

"I am not!" Eren protested, "We fight almost all the time, how the hell do you see me as being like a puppy in love?" he asked and Armin just shrugged. "I guess it's in the way you look at each other. It's also in your body language. And even though you guys argue most of the time, they're mostly half-hearted and there's never any malice between you two. But it's hard for you to notice it yourself. After all you're too caught up in their presence to notice anything really…"

By the time he had finished his sentence his gaze had travelled over to Jean who smiled at him. "Oh that's just rubbish" Eren said, feeling slightly jealous by the loving stares they gave each other. "You guys are so fucking obvious it hurts" he mumbled out. Armin let out a chuckle. "So are you and Levi"

"Yeah, whatever you say" the brunette said, waving his hand dismissively at the two. "Levi an I aren't even in a relationship, ya know" he stated unhappily. "One would think that after what you two did that would have changed" Armin replied, sounding slightly surprised by Eren's confession.

"A hand job or two doesn't mean anything. Sure, it is something personal to do to someone, but it really doesn't determine whether or not you should be in a relationship. How you feel about that person decides that" Jean explained.

"And how would you know, horse face?" Eren asked and the other just shrugged and brought his hand to cover a yawn. "Some things are just obvious. I mean you can kiss someone and it could mean absolutely nothing to you. Same goes for sexual stuff. A lot of people have sex and stuff and it means absolutely nothing to them"

"Jean, I'm sure that both me and Levi would just go and do those things with anybody" Eren huffed and Jean just raised a brow. "How would you know? You may have been friends with him way back but even so you remember nothing about how he was then. Plus then and now is two different things. In the time that you haven't been together you have both changed. Plus he's older then you, therefor he is more mature and more experienced. Don't just assume that you know him"

"Whatever you say, horse face. I may have not been a part of his life for a long time but I know him well enough" Eren stated and this time Armin spoke. "Then tell me something basic about him" Armin said, "Like what is his favourite colour?"

Eren stayed silent. Not because he didn't know, well yes because he didn't know, but because he couldn't believe what his friends were actually trying to imply (Which was that he was lying about knowing anything about the blackette) by asking that question "You guys are unbelievable" he said and they just stared at him. "Eren, we're only trying to help you"

"Yeah right" he said as he got up and glared down at them. "Just so you know, I don't need know every little detail about him. You're supposed to find these things out slowly while your relationship develops. If I knew everything what fun would it be loving him?" he asked and the others stayed silent.

"I'm going home. I promised Levi I would make food tonight so bye" he said as he left the room, which was Armin's seeing as him and Jean were at the blondes grandfather and Eren decided to visit. His granddad didn't live too far from Eren that's why the brunette had stopped by, plus he felt Levi needed some time alone.

* * *

"You're doing it wrong," Levi said, "You're supposed to leave the skin on the potatoes." The irritation in his voice could be heard quite clearly. "Did you not read the instruction I gave you?" he asked as he looked over at the brunette that seemed just as irritated as the blackette. "I did… but I hate the peels… besides… it doesn't matter if they're on or not. It won't do anything. They're just wedges"

"They aren't wedges without the peels" Levi stated, "They're just chips now" he added and Eren just groaned. "Well then we'll just be having chips instead of wedges" the brunette said, "Now get out of my kitchen or else!" he demanded, glaring threateningly but the blackette didn't exactly take him seriously.

"No" Levi said plainly, not at all intimidated by the glare he got from the other. "I can't trust you to make food. You might end up poisoning the both of us" he stated and Eren's glare darkened. "I just peeled the potatoes and now you think I'm going to poison you! You're being a serious dickhead, you know"

"You weren't supposed to peel those potatoes. You might just put something in there accidently and end up killing us" Levi uttered, "I mean you could mistake sugar for salt. Or washing powder for salt, or something like god food as salt" he added and he had to dodge a raw potato thrown by Eren.

"Why would I mistake dog food for salt!? I'm not that stupid, asshole!" the brunette shouted as he threw another raw potato at the blackette. "Get out the kitchen, dickhead!" he yelled but of course Levi didn't listen to him.

"No" he said and Eren just glared at him before huffing in frustration and turning around. "Fine, just stay seated, asshole" he muttered under his breath as he finished his preporations and started with the actual making of supper. Levi watched him quietly and made sure the brunette didn't mess up.

He knew he wouldn't though. But he still wanted to stay there. Just for the sake of actually watching him. Why? Well when the brunette actually put his mind to something he became oddly serious and it was fun to watch him while he concentrated.

Plus breaking his concetration was a pretty enjoyable thing to do, especially in the way that Levi chose to break it in. Now, sometimes Eren decided to be a little bitch and play hard to get, so whenever the blackette made advances on him he would instantly shut him die which was both irritating and frustrating. Sexually.

With all the frustration he felt he was starting to doubt his resolve to not "deflower" the younger teen. Of course the whole thing with Mikasa had somewhat dampened his moods, but not much it seemed. He still struggled with the undeniable want for that delicious piece of meat strutting around him.

"Stop drooling, jackass" Eren said after a while, breaking Levi's train of thought. The blackette looked up to see the brunette leaning against one of the counters with his arms folded against his chest. The teen glared at him as if he was doing something he shouldn't be. Which probably wasn't far from the truth.

"I don't drool" he said, even though he knew Eren didn't mean it literally. He just liked pulling the others leg. "I just salivate" he stated, "while thinking about you and that whip you fantasize me hitting you with" he added, winking suggestively at him, making the brunette blush slightly. "Y-you're sick" the teen muttered before the sound of oil sizzling caught his ears and he was forced to focus all his attention back on the food.

Levi smiled to himself as he went back to his own thoughts. Mikasa dampening his moods, kind of. Well he had to say that he wasn't exactly recovered from the shock of finding out his own sister loved him in a more romanticised way, and then of course finding out that his sister wasn't his sister and in fact his cousin.

That wasn't something you could get over in the blink of an eye. He would be lying if he said he wasn't bothered by it anymore. He was. But he just chose not to let it affect him. While he was sad about what he'd found out he couldn't blame Mikasa. It wasn't her fault for feeling the way she felt and it wasn't her fault for him not being her real brother. He just wished he'd found out in a... Somewhat better way.

No matter what finding out that your family isn't really your family will never be a pleasant thing to find out. Even he had some trouble dealing with the truth. Though he had to say that the only reason he wasn't currently not locked up in his room and crying like a baby, okay maybe not crying but wallowing in self-pity, was because of Eren. The brunette had been his pillar of support the whole time.

Though he wondered how long it would stay that way. After all he didn't know what the future held for the both of them. But even so he left that for the future. He would just live while he could with the brunette here in the present.

The blackette thoughts were interrupted once again by the sound of sniffling. He looked over at the brunette only for his eyes to come in contact with said brunettes back. He could make out slight shaking and he became slightly curious and worried. "What's wrong? Are you crying?" he asked, not even trying to hide the worry in his tone.

Eren, after a short moment of silence, aside from the sniffing, turned around and the look he had on his face almost made the blackette feel like crying himself. Almost. Levi stared at the dejected looking brunette, not knowing why he was suddenly crying and looking like someone just killed his mother.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked again and the brunette stayed silent for a few seconds before answering, his voice shaking. "This onion is so damn strong"

Levi's jaw literally dropped.

"What?" he asked, confused as hell. He wasn't as confused when he looked past the brunette to see him cutting up an onion. And he suddenly felt stupid. Here he'd thought that there was something wrong with Eren because he seemed so damn unhappy.

"You little brat. You did that on purpose didn't you?" he said, giving the, now smirking, brunette a glare. "I couldn't help it" he said, wiping at his onion induced tears. "I was very convincing wasn't I?" he asked and Levi just kept on glaring. After a while he just gave up and sighed.

"Very convincing. For a second I thought someone just told you that your mother just died" Levi said and the brunette suddenly burst out in tears. "My mother is dead!" he cried and Levi immediately regretted his choice of words.

He was about to apologise but was stopped by Eren just chuckling at him. "I'm just joking" he said and Levi twitched in annoyance. "Ha ha. That was so funny. For a second I believed I was a heartless asshole"

"Well you are a heartless asshole anyway. That would have just made you insensible" Eren explained, "But I don't mind. Even I joke about it sometimes. I know I shouldn't. but I read somewhere that everybody deals with loss in different ways. I suppose I joke about it because it doesn't make me feel as shitty. Better to make something positive out of something negative"

A silence passed between them. It wasn't that neither knew what to say. It was just best not to say anything. They'd both lost their mothers. They both knew what it felt like and they both knew how they dealed with the loss. Levi thought that Eren was far more stronger than he seemed. Levi may have liked to think of himself as being strong, but if he were to be honest he wasn't.

He didn't deal with anything. He chucked it away and waited for it to shimmer inside of him. All his anger, his sadness. They were all shoved in a little bottle and left to grow. He guessed that each time he fought back at home was because he'd let the bottle get too full. He'd overfilled it and it spilled out.

But he had to say that ever since he met, or got reunited with, Eren that bottle hadn't exactly been used. Well it had but not really. It didn't get to the point where it spilled. And if he had to say he had emptied the bottle when he'd found out about Mikasa and his family truth. Kind of. He knew there was still more locked up inside. But they would stay there.

Some things needed to stay locked up and never be let free.

* * *

 _ **And that's chapter 16. I'm sorry if it was sucky. I don't really have much time to write or anything since it's school now. Today however I made the time because I got some strange inspiration while chopping up an onion (Hence the onion scene)**_

 _ **Soooo, tell me what you think. As always your reviews are my source for inspiration! So review! Gimme some love and I'll give you some chapters! And since tomorrows Friday, if it isn't already wherever you stay, there will be another update! Hopefully! All depends on them reviews!**_

 _ **Anywhooooo... again I'm sorry if it was sucky. I also apologize for errors. Both me and my beta are extremely busy. I did try checking over this chapter but I'm sure I missed quite a few things. Anyway. I tried.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**If the text is in this type of font in this chapter it Eren's fantasy. It'll be in first person cuz writing in third isn't all that fun. So think of it like a dream that he's having, but he's just awake. Oh, yeah and I'm sorry about the abrupt changes of POV that will occur! Read on! You can spank me later ;)**_

 **Warnings: swearing, sex, and a lot of biting**

 **Tender Care**

 **Chapter: 17**

* * *

For the last week of Eren's holiday from school, they'd decided to go to Levi's home town and visit. They even brought along Levi #2, since Eren didn't want to leave him in the care of someone else. Levi had been okay with it until the dog decided to get car sick and vomit all the back seat.

Levi had not been very happy with the black dog. He'd made that very clear when he shoved its nose into the disgusting stuff that now covered his back seat. He knew that you only did that to dogs when they pissed inside the house, but he was angry about the mess that he would only be able to clean once he got to his house. So he was not happy.

They had to ride for a whole hour with the stench of death and spoiled food. It wasn't pleasant. Eren himself had started to look like he was going to vomit. Of course he didn't. Levi made sure to give him a glare that stated painful death if he dirtied his car any further. Even if it would be accidental. He would just accidently kill the brunette.

After a long two hours of driving; they finally arrive at Levi's house and the second the car stopped Eren had jumped out and fell flat on the ground. He literally started kissing the floor. Levi, had he not been such a clean freak and all about germs and shit, would have probably done the exact same thing.

Instead he just got out the car, glared at Eren before letting the dog out of the car and almost having a hissy fit when he saw that there was shit on the seat.

"I'm not cleaning this up!" he yelled as he slammed the door shut and took their bags out of the boot. He threw Eren his own stuff, not caring about the fact that the force that he threw them with made the brunette band his head on the concrete.

"Go put your stuff inside and clean up your dog's mess or else I'm going to fucking kill you and it" he hissed out as he stormed inside and stomped over to his bedroom, not even glancing over at his father and sister who were standing in the passage, waiting to greet him. He threw his bags into the corner of his room and went straight to his bathroom. He felt like he was covered in that dogs vomit and wanted to wash himself immediately.

Of course he knew he hadn't gotten any of it on him, but still. When you are stuck in a car with the stench it's bound to rub off on you and he could smell it radiating off his clothes. He himself wanted to gag.

Once he'd done just that he put his clothes in the wash basket, deciding that maybe burning them wouldn't be a good thing since he'd then smell like fire and then he'd have to do the process over again, and made his way downstairs to where he found everyone, except Eren, in the living room.

His dad had been getting friendly with Levi #2 while Mikasa sat and glared daggers at the dog. He'd gone and sat across from them and watched silently. Nobody talked. Levi didn't need to tell his dad about him knowing about the truth about him not being his son because he could tell the man knew. Why? Because he gave the blackette sympathetic eyes.

Levi glared at Mikasa, who glared back. Then they were both glaring at their dad who just sighed out. Before he could say anything Eren had walked in. The brunette didn't look to be feeling well.

The brunette looked at the three people in the room, suddenly feeling like he had just interrupted something. He was about to apologize but was suddenly pulled out the room by Mikasa, surprisingly.

"Come asshole. We shouldn't be in there right now" she said as she dragged him upstairs to his room. "I think you should go take a shower" she said, scrunching her nose at the smell that radiated off him, "You smell like shit"

"I don't need you to tell me that" he said as he pushed her away from him and walked on his own. "Don't fucking touch me" he hissed at her and for a second he felt proud by the hurt look she gave him, then he felt bad because she was still Levi's sister and even after what happened the blackette still loved her.

"Sorry" he said after a moment of silence passed between them, "I didn't mean to get rude" he added in an apologetic tone. Mikasa shook her head at him. "No, I don't blame you for getting bitchy with me. I deserved it" she said, her words taking the brunette by surprise. "After what I said…"

"I don't want to talk about this" Eren said, deciding that he didn't have time to feel sorry for the woman. As much as he knew she wasn't really to be blamed for what had happened, he just couldn't forgive her for hurting Levi the way she had and he wasn't about to sit there and listen to her self-pity herself.

"You may still be his sister and he may have already forgiven you but I won't. im not obligated to. I don't like you that much, but for the sake of him I'll at least try to be civil towards you. Something which you could never do towards me even though you claimed to love him. If you really cared about him you would have let him be happy and stop interfering with his life"

Mikasa stayed silent after that. Eren turned around and started walking away. He wasn't even able to walk inside his room, well their room, before Mikasa had grabbed his wrist and spinned him around. "I know that what I did was unforgivable but try putting yourself in my shoes. Try loving someone for years, hoping that one day they'll return your feelings only to find out that they never will because they love someone you despise the most"

"I hadn't planned on telling him anything. I planned on just letting everything go, my feelings, everything. I wanted him to be happy, I really did but all he ever talked about was you. Eren this, Eren that. I got so irritated, so angry… I eventually just snapped and I ended up saying things I shouldn't have…"

Eren stared at her for a while, not knowing what to say. After a while he just turned back around. "Maybe he would have loved you too. Maybe if he had never seen me again he would have fallen for you. I think you would have had the power to make him do so. But the point here is that he didn't. And you were too late. Now that he's made his choice it's up to you to accept it… or become a bitter bitch because you can't get what you want"

And with that he walked into his room and closed the door in her face. Once inside he leaned against the door and listened to the sounds around him quietly. He heard as Mikasa turned around and made her way down the passage to where he hoped was her room.

Once he knew she was gone he slipped down the door and brought his hands up to cover his face. What he had said dawned on him. He realized that what he had said to Mikasa had been true. Had Levi not met him, he would have probably ended up with Mikasa. As twisted and wrong as it sounds.

The brunette didn't doubt the fact that Mikasa would be able to make Levi hers and hers only. She was just like her brother. Cunning and very alluring. Not that he felt allured by her. But he knew that she was a lot like Levi. Although they weren't really brother and sister, they both had personalities that matched the others.

He got up and pushed himself away from the door. He walked over to his bed and lay down, feeling strange. His mind was blank, apart from one question that kept on repeating itself in his head.

 _"What if?"_

What if Levi hadn't met him at all in his life? What if they had stayed not knowing who the other was? How would Eren feel about that?

He supposed that he probably wouldn't feel anything really. He would have never known Levi. It made sense that he would feel nothing. After all you can't feel for something that doesn't exist in your life. But he did know one thing. He would definitely feel a sense of loss, like he was missing something important.

He had to admit that having the blackette with him for these past two and a half months had really made a serious change in his life. He felt somewhat more happy, blissful even. Sure they fought a lot, but they never managed to stay angry at each other for longer than a day. Which was a good thing. Both the fighting and not being able to stay mad at each other.

They say that fighting always made a relationship stronger. Not that they were really in one. That was one thing that irritated him. Levi said he wasn't ready to be in a serious relationship but he felt he was. Sure kids his age didn't look for long term relationships, but he wasn't like most of the kids of his generation.

But he didn't mind waiting. He wasn't very patient but he felt he could wait as long as it's for Levi. At that point he came to a conclusion. Had he not met Levi he would have still missed him. He wouldn't know what he would be missing but he knew that his heart would yearn for something, someone that was out of his reach.

That's why he was glad he _did_ know Levi and that they _were_ together.

After a while of just lying there and staring up at the ceiling of his room he got up and walked over to his bags and pulled out clean clothes before walking back towards the door and making his way out of the room, not surprised when he saw Levi #2 behind his door waiting patiently for him.

"Go away boy. I'm mad at you for getting me into trouble by Levi" he said as he glared down at the dog before walking past it and going over to the bathroom across the hall. He suddenly became aware about the fact that he smelled like the vomit he had to clean up and wanted to get himself bathed immediately.

Once he was in the bathroom he closed the door and went over to the bathtub and ran some water, adding in bubble bath as well just for the fun of it. While the tub filled with bubbly water he stripped himself of his clothes and sat on the edge and allowed his feet to soak in the hot water.

Once he felt he had filled the tub enough he leaned over to stop the taps and then slid down into the soapy water, dunking his head underneath a sheet of bubbles. He stayed under the water till he felt a burning sensation in his lungs, indicating that he needed air or else he'd possibly pass out and drown in the tub.

So he sat up in the bathtub and took in a deep breath, refilling his lungs up with oxygen. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He could even hear the erratic beating in his ear drums and for some reason the sound made him feel peacful. It was soothing to hear the one thing that determined whether or not you were alive beating freely in your chest.

It was refreshing.

'oh how even more refreshing it would be if Levi was here with me right now' he thought to himself as his head leaned back onto the edge of the tub and his eyes closed as he let his thoughts consume him.

 _ **I was seated between Levi's legs, my back pressed up against his chest while he washed my hair. His fingers rubbed circles around my head, making it all puffy with foam. He was gentle and made sure no soap went into my eyes. It felt as though I was getting a massage and not having him wash my hair. I felt like I was going to fall asleep, but I made sure I didn't.**_

" _ **Make sure your eyes are closed. I'm going to rinse off the shampoo" Levi informed me. I just hummed in response. My eyes were already closed but I did tighten them to make extra sure nothing would fall in and make them burn. Levi pushed me away from him slightly, dipping my head backwards as he did so and started rinsing the foam off my head.**_

" _ **Done" he informed after a few jugs of water were thrown over my head. I brought my hands up to rub at my eyes, wiping away any soap that may have been there. Once I was sure my eyes wouldn't burn I opened them up. "Thanks" I said as I pushed myself even further away from the blackette and made my way to the other side of the tub, turning around as I did so; so that I could face him.**_

" _ **You didn't have to get in the bath with me to do that though…" I mumbled out and he just chuckled. "Are you going to complain?" he asked and I shook my head. "Not at all" I said, "but I know how sneaky you are and I have a feeling you're planning something in that head of yours"**_

" _ **Which head?" he said and I stared at him for a moment before answering. "Both" I murmured and he just tilted his head in question. "Now why would I be planning anything?" he asked almost innocently and I hate to roll my eyes at him. "We both know you're a pervert. You're probably thinking about what you could do to me right here in this tub"**_

" _ **And if I was?" he asked, "Would you allow me to do those things to you?" he added, staring intently at me. "It depends on what exactly it is you want to do to me" I said, staring back at him with the same intensity. The blackette hummed out before smirking.**_

 _ **He moved forward slightly and reached out to grab me, bringing me closer to him and seating me on his lap. I had to moan out when I felt something slight hard rub against my backside. "Damnit what were you thinking about?" I asked and he just chuckled out. "I'm not good with putting my thoughts in words" he started, "so showing you will be my only option"**_

" _ **Is that so?" I asked, moving my head slightly closer to his so that our faces were but inches away from each other, "who says I'm going to allow you to?" he smiles up at me before bringing a hand up to cup one of my cheeks. I instinctively close my eyes at the contact, placing my forehead against his while I let my arms loosely wrap around his shoulders.**_

" _ **We can't do anything. What if someone walks in on us?" I ask and he just shrugs. "Then we better give them a show" he said, his words making me smile. "You've got some strange kinks" I say and he chuckles. "So do you" he says before pressing his lips against mine in a soft, gentle kiss.**_

 _ **The kiss didn't stay gentle for long. When did they ever? Well if it was Levi, nothing stayed placid for a very long time. I don't think he really enjoyed things that were soft and sweet. He preferred something more rough, more exciting, something that will make his blood boil.**_

 _ **I didn't mind. I enjoyed the harsh treatment he gave me sometimes. Call me a masochist if you must, but I would only enjoy it as long as it's Levi. Does that make me a masochist for him then? Well it didn't matter.**_

" _ **You sure get distracted easily" I heard Levi say, his voice pulling me from my thoughts. I open my eyes to look at him looking at me. "Sorry" I say as I look away from him. I didn't even try to hide the blush that crept past my ears and onto my cheeks. Hiding would be pointless anyway, especially with our close proximity.**_

" _ **Don't get shy now. This isn't anything new to you" Levi said and I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes at him. "Sue me for feeling slightly embarrassed about kissing you while seated on your damn dick, which I might add is hard"**_

" _ **Seriously, why can't you ever say something sexy?" he asked, "That wasn't even stimulating" he added, shaking his head in disappointment. "I'm sorry I'm not a whimpering whore" I growl out and he chuckles. "Not yet, darlin'" he said in an infuriatingly sweet voice.**_

" _ **Just stop talking already and get back to what you were doing" I murmur, closing my eyes again and allowing him to do as he pleases.**_

 _ **When did I become so willing? I didn't know, nor did I want to. It seems a lot changed once I met- err, re-met, this stupid man. But I had to say that I loved all the changes that occurred. Somehow my life is a little less sucky now that he is in it.**_

 _ **My thoughts were interrupted when teeth suddenly sunk into my shoulder, and I swear I felt said teeth breech the skin. I had to bite the insides of my cheek to stop myself from crying out at the pain that followed.**_

" _ **Each time you get distracted that will happen" Levi said and I chose to not reply. I was afraid that if I opened my mouth some very disturbing sounds might come out instead. So I just nodded my head and tried to focus on what he was doing. First, of course, I looked over to the place he had bitten to see that he had indeed pierced the skin with his teeth and it was currently bleeding. It wasn't anything life threatening but it did sting like a bitch.**_

" _ **Oi, next time I'll bite something else" he warned and I rolled my eyes at him. "Just try. I'll rip your dick right off and shove it up your ass" I said and he just shook his head, "Seriously, try saying something sexy for once"**_

" _ **Is ripping your dick off and shoving it up your ass not sexy?" I asked and he chuckled. "Not at all" he said. "I could always shove it up mine?"**_

" _ **That is wrong on so many levels" he said, laughing. I laughed at my own joke as well. "Come on, let's finish this" he said and I shifted slightly on top of him. "Can't we move to the floor or something? Its mighty uncomfortable in here" I said and he gave me a thoughtful look.**_

" _ **Maybe we should. I don't think I want to bath in yours or my semen" he said, nodding his head. I sighed and got up and out of the bath, trying not to slip as I did so. I stood there next to the bath, suddenly feeling awkward and at a sudden loss of what to do. Maybe we should have stayed in the tub.**_

 _ **I was about to suggest that maybe it would be best if we stayed in the water but stopped once I felt arms wrap around my waist and lips attach to the back of my neck. "The floor won't be as comfortable as you think, but it surely beats that cramped tub" Levi said, turning me around to face him. "Now, be a good boy and maybe I'll reward you"**_

" _ **Hmm, why doesn't Levi-senpai be a good boy this time and I'll reward him" I purred out and he gave me an impressed look. "Now that was a very lewd thing to say, Mr. Yeager" he said, closing the small gap between us and meshed our lips together.**_

" _ **But your wish I'm my command" he said once he parted from the kiss. He planted one last soft kiss against my lips before he trailed even softer ones along my jaw. Once he'd reached the junction where my jaw and neck connected he sucked harshly on the sensitive skin, earning an approving sigh from me.**_

 _ **Once he was done giving me a very prominent bruise, he traveled lower down to the base of my neck, doing the same thing he did just seconds ago. This time he added biting into the equation, and I could stop a small cry escape my lips at the pleasure the pain brought. Yes. The pleasure the pain brought.**_

 _ **Like I said, I only enjoyed it as long as it was Levi.**_

" _ **You're getting distracted again. I'll have to punish you again" he said and I shook my head at him. "I'm not getting distracted" I said, forcing him to continue. "Well someone's eager" he said jokingly, but continued his ministrations.**_

 _ **Instead of staying at the spot at the base of my neck he traveled over to the bite he had made prior to us getting out of the bath, suddenly feeling captivated by the mark he'd made. "I should have bitten hard enough to create a scar" he said and I had to admit that the thought of having him do that was oddly stimulating.**_

 _ **It would be like he branded me.**_

 _ **Before I could continue that thought he'd started sucking at the wound, making it sting pleasantly. A part of me hoped he would bite into it again and create a scar. Though I don't think that would be a good idea. It would be kind of hard explaining a mark like that to people if they ever saw it.**_

 _ **Saying 'Oh, sorry, my perverted lover did that to me. It's like a mark that states I'm his' might get Levi reported for abuse or something.**_

 _ **I yet again had my thoughts interrupted by him biting, actually biting, into the wound he had created and this time my knees gave in and we both sinked to our knees. Seems we were creating that scar.**_

" _ **Oi, that's not going to be easy to explain to people" I complained, not that I really cared though. "Well stop getting distracted and there won't be anything to explain" he said plainly and I just roll my eyes at him.**_

 _ **Instead of speaking Levi just soothed the mark before travelling lower down and stopping right before an erect nipple, ghosting his breath against it silently before encasing it. I moaned out at the wet heat I fe-**_

The brunette had to stop his thoughts, more like fantasy, there because he had already developed a problem down low. He knew because most of the bubbles had disappeared and he could see said problem quite clearly as it glared at him in its naked glory. He had two options. He could sit there and pray for it to go away or he could just get rid of it himself.

He didn't know if option two would be a good decision. He wasn't in his own home, so masturbating in someone else's bathtub would be a little awkward, but even he knew that it was the better choice out of the two. If he sat there and prayed for it to go away it could possibly get worse, which would enable him to just get rid of it anyway.

And that's why he was picking option two. Because option one would lead to option two. He was not at all letting his hands below the water and wrap around his erect member because he wanted too. This was to get rid of a problem, not fulfil his desires.

Okay to fulfil his desires Levi would really need to be there by him. But he wasn't and all Eren had was his hands. And his thoughts of course. Though his thoughts had been the reason he was currently in this state. But he wasn't going to think about that.

Right now he would focus on getting the problem sorted, and hopefully quickly because if he stayed in the bathroom too long someone was bound to start suspecting something. I mean they had every right to. He might have been drowning, or he could have slipped and hit his head, splitting it open and was busy bleeding to death on the floor.

He wished that were the case. Instead there he was, sitting in a bath, that wasn't his own, and busy jerking off. And he wasn't even being subtle about it. If someone accidently walked into the room they would immediately know what he was doing, if the movements he made with his arms and the splashing of water around his lower half wasn't proof enough of that.

But for now he just hoped that no one would be stupid enough to just walk in the room without warning and carried on jerking off. If he was lucky Levi would walk into the room and then they could live out the scene he'd been thinking of moments ago. But Eren was never lucky. With his luck someone like Mikasa or Mr Ackerman would walk in.

He scolded himself for even thinking about those two, even though it wasn't in any sexual way, while he had his hand wrapped around his dick. The only acceptable person to think about while he did such a dirty deed was Levi. So that's what he did.

He felt somewhat embarrassed by what he was doing, and about who he was thinking about while doing what he was. Sure he was allowed to think about Levi in a sexual way, but it didn't mean he was proud about it. Well he wasn't ashamed. He was just uncomfortable with the fact that he was masturbating in a bath that wasn't his own.

But he just ignored his embarrassment and continued, moving his hands up and down his stiff member. His pace was slow, and not at all rushed as it should have been to make sure he came as soon as possible. Even though he could have been walked in on by someone he was still going to enjoy- err, get rid of it. Slowly. While thinking of Levi.

He continued his thoughts from before, starting from where Levi had latched his mouth onto one of his nipples.

 _ **I moaned out at the wet heat I felt around my nipple. I moaned even more once he started sucking on the bud and twirling his tongue around it in a sensual manner. While he did this his one hand held onto my side so that I wouldn't fall over, while his other hand tweaked at the nipple he didn't currently have in his mouth.**_

 _ **Once he abused one bud enough he went over to the other, latching his hot orifice over the bud. While the one that was in his mouth got sucked on, the other one got stroked and squeezed by his free hand, the actions making me mewl out.**_

" _ **L-levi" I moaned out as my arms lazily fall over his shoulders and my head rested into the crook of his neck. Sometimes having an overly sensitive body was both a good thing and a bad thing. Good because it made things more pleasurable, bad because it made me act like a weak woman. Not that I knew what a weak woman acted like.**_

 _ **But I really wasn't going to complain. Not while my nipples were being played with by the male in front of me.**_

" _ **You're getting distracted again" Levi said. His words were followed by him biting onto the bud in his mouth. And it wasn't as soft as one would think you would be with such a sensitive thing. No it was hard and I almost thought he would bite off my nipple. A part of me found that him ripping off my nipple would be wonderful.**_

 _ **Damnit my own thoughts are becoming dangerous.**_

" _ **Now how am I supposed to be a good boy to get my reward if my kohai isn't paying any attention to me? Do I need to rip off this" he asked, biting onto my nipple again as means of informing me what exactly 'this' was.**_

"… _ **nngn… please…" I whispered out breathlessly, looking at him. "Please what?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "Please…" I tried but stopped when he bit into the bud one more time and this time I couldn't stop my back from arching and a low moan from escaping my lips.**_

" _ **Please what, Mr Yeager?" he asked, almost teasingly as his hand that had been tweaking my one nipple travelled down to my sides and rubbed up and down them mischievous way. "What is it that you want?" he asked and I almost replied, but he'd gone and bitten on the wound on my shoulder this time and I couldn't stop from crying out.**_

" _ **Please… stop teasing me" I whimpered out, "Stop being a dickhead and touch me where it counts" I nearly growl out and he whistles lowly. "Wow, seems you're starting to learn some sexy things to say"**_

 _ **I was about to scold him for commenting on my words but my words died at my lips and were replaced by a low moan as the blackette, finally, wrapped his hand around my aching member-**_

"L-levi" the brunette moaned out suddenly, his own voice waking him from his fantasy that was playing out so smoothly in his head. His breathing was ragged and his face felt like it was on fire, along with his body. He looked down at his hands that were not doing what they should have been. Which was jerking him off.

Instead they were playing at his nipples. He hadn't even realised that he'd stopped wanking and gone to play with both of his buds. He'd been so caught up in his own fantasy he'd completely forgotten about what he was supposed to be doing, which was making sure his problem was sorted out. But by the looks of things it had just gotten worse.

'Damnit but that felt so real' he thought to himself as his hand travelled over to his shoulder that he's fantasised being bitten by Levi. He was disappointed when he didn't feel teeth marks. He was even more disappointed by being disappointed.

"I'm turning into a freaking masochist" he muttered to himself as he looked down at his lower half. He sighed out when he saw how much worse his boner. It wasn't like a morning one where he could just piss it off, which was unfortunate because peeing would have been a great way to go. But unfortunately he had to do this one manually.

But his thoughts and hand alone weren't enough. He knew that. He wouldn't be able to just satisfy himself by just using his hand and thinking about Levi, sure it helped; but it wasn't enough. He wanted more.

He sighed out for the hundredth time that day and got out of the tub and sat down on the floor next to it, since the water was cold already there was no point in actually staying in it. Sitting on the floor gave him an odd sense of déjà vu.

Ignoring the feeling he brought a hand up to his lips, closed his eyes and then put three fingers in his mouth and sucked on them, making sure to make them wet and slimy before he pulled them out of his mouth. He got up on his knees and spread his legs apart while he held onto the edge of the tub for support with one hand while the other travelled behind him to his hole.

He took in a deep breath before allowing one of his fingers to enter the ring of muscle, his head falling onto the pearl threshold in front of him. He seemed to easily take in the lone finger, so, testing his luck, he allowed another slick finger to enter, finding his hole to be strangely wet, said wetness acting like a lubricant which allowed him to freely enter two fingers.

He played around for a little bit, moving the two fingers about inside of him as well as bringing them out and the pushing them back in again. It wasn't the first time he'd done this. He'd done it once in front of Levi and maybe once before that as well.

Which is why he refused to put a third finger in. He had tried to do it when Levi had watched him, but that was mainly because he was feeling adventurous that night and he was under the influence of alcohol. Right now he wasn't and he knew that a third finger would hurt. Not much, but pain was pain.

Though he had seemed pretty fine with being hurt physically in his fantasy. 'Because it was Levi that was hurting me' he thought to himself. 'I can only enjoy it if he's the one hurting me'

It was a weird conclusion, but it would explain why he'd been so pleased by getting bitten until he bled and enjoyed it. Had he been bitten by anybody else he probably would have punched them in the face. Even if it was a playful bite. Only the pain Levi caused him was enjoyable, which was why he dared not to insert a third finger.

He would not enjoy inflicting pain upon himself. Well he didn't know if he would or wouldn't enjoy it, but he didn't want to try and find out. He was okay with just two fingers pumping in and out of him. And of course the thought of Levi's fingers replacing his own was just as good as having the man actually there.

The thought of Levi actually doing those types of things made him moan out as his two fingers going in and out of him pumping got more persistent. He'd even let go of the bath tub, not caring much about the fact that he could possible fall face first into the ground, and went to start pumping his member that had been left for so long it actually hurt even thinking about it.

With the thought of Levi on his mind, his fingers thrusting in and out of him along with the hand wrapped around his erection he felt he was finally able to reach climax, and just when he thought he would the door slammed open and then a gasp.

His ministrations immediately stopped and his head snapped over to look at the person that had just walked in. His eyes widened once he saw the person that had just walked in on him fingering himself, and then they widened even more at the luck he had.

"Knock next time you fucking idiot!" he shouted as he glared at Levi who just stared at him, completely still. "Will you close the damn door" the brunette muttered out as he scrambled to get a towel wrapped around his lower half, which still had a stiff dick attached to it.

"Close the door asshole!" he yelled once he saw that the blackette had not moved from his place and he was still pretty much staring at Eren. the brunette didn't know if he was still processing what he just saw or if he was just in shock and at a loss for words.

So he did the most logical thing. He threw him with a bar of soap. Levi of course dodged it and before Eren could say anything he'd started walking over to him and stopped in front of him, staring down at him intently. "W-what?" Eren asked, feeling embarrassed about being caught.

Levi said nothing as he just stared a moment longer before bending down and picking the brunette up bridal style, not even bothering with the towel that slipped to the floor, and walked out the room. Eren was about to protest but was suddenly stunned silence once the exited the bathroom and he was greeted by both Mikasa and Levi's dad.

Mr Ackerman just stared blankly while Mikasa's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. Her cheeks had turned beet red at seeing her brother carrying a naked male out of the bathroom, and had Eren not currently been in the most embarrassing situation ever he would have probably laughed his ass off at the face she made. But he was in the most embarrassing situation ever and the word Levi said next made everything worse and Mikasa faint.

"Excuse me. I'm going to go screw my _boyfriend_ into next week"

Eren was shocked. And not by the fact that Mikasa had fainted which was very abnormal now that he thought about it. He wasn't even shocked by the use of the words "screw" and "into next week" being used in the same sentence. No what had shocked him was the word "boyfriend"

He'd been so shocked he'd forgotten about his embarrassment and had just stared at the blackette as he carried him into Levi's room, closed the door, walked over to his bed and thrown Eren on it before climbing on top of the brunette and pressing his lips against the others.

Once Eren's shock had disappeared he'd immediately melted into the kiss. He had been slightly taken aback by the fiery passion that he felt from the kiss, but under that passion he felt something else.

Sorrow.

He didn't know if that was what he had felt underneath all the passion, and he was about to ask what was wrong with the blackette but had stopped when Levi's hand had gone and wrapped around his member. "I was hoping not to have to break my resolve to have sex with a brat much younger than me, but that was honestly the last straw"

Eren stared at him, feeling slightly confused by his words. "What do you mean? Are you mad at me for doing that…?" he asked and Levi just chuckled. "I'm not mad. Just disappointed that I'm breaking a promise I made to myself"

"You don't have t-"

"Yes I do" the blackette growled out and Eren felt himself shrink backwards slightly at the harshness in his voice. "There's no way I would have been able to keep it anyway. There's just something about you that I can't resist. I was hoping to restrain myself and hold back, but after walking in on that I don't think I can anymore"

Eren just carried on staring. He didn't know what to do. He was at a loss for words. And he was scared.

Levi noticed his fear quite easily and his eyes suddenly softened. "But if you don't want to, we don't have to" to add to the gentleness of his words he placed a soft kiss on the brunettes forehead. "I won't force you into doing something you don't want to do. This is up to you" he said, "Make the choice you won't regret"

The brunette was stunned. "You said boyfriend… what happened to waiting till I'm mature enough?" he asked and the blackette chuckled, but it seemed somewhat forced and dry. "I realised that I'll die of old age if I have to wait for you to mature before you're officially declared _my_ little brat"

"That would be troublesome. I don't think I'm up for necrophilia" Eren joked, earning a hearty laugh from Levi. "Even your kinks have their limits" he said as the hand wrapped around Eren's anatomy let go and he stared at the brunette expectantly. His eyes screamed 'Make your choice, Eren' which made the brunette feel like a weight had just been shoved onto his chest.

He looked away from the blackette and at the small white plush cat on the pillow next to the one his head was currently resting on. Levi always had that toy with him. When they travelled out to his house he always packed it with him. Eren had always thought that the blackette, at his age, had an odd attachment towards the white teddy, but now he sorta understood it.

Just like he had somehow gotten attached to Levi. It was odd and unusual. But after finding out that they had been friends since they were small it made him realise that the closeness and attachment he felt towards Levi wasn't at all odd.

It was something natural any normal person would feel when given the opportunity to love something, even if it doesn't love you back. Just like the plush toy. Levi loved it, and it may have not been able to love him back, but the blackette didn't care. It was something special to him, something he was given.

Now Eren wouldn't go and say that Levi was given to him because technically he wasn't. He was his own person and Eren couldn't exactly own him. But he knew that he cared for him just like Levi cared for that teddy, if maybe more.

His love, yes love, was almost blinding, and that was why he was never able to realise who Levi was. But he had a feeling that he always knew, but he'd been so hurt about losing him in the first place that he'd just blocked off who Levi was as a whole. He forgot his face, his name, but there was one thing he never forgot.

His heart.

And that was what he'd been familiar with. He'd been attached to the beating organ in his chest. The sound of it. It was soothing almost like a lullaby, one that he swore he'd heard before. And he was right. Because he used to listen to that sound all the time when he was smaller.

The sound of the person you loves heart beating freely in their chest, pumping them with life.

He turned back to look at the blackette who just stared back at him. The brunette lifted a hand and placed it on the others left breast, feeling the soothing beating beneath his palm. The feel of the others heart beating beneath his hand so liberally made him smile up at the confused blackette.

"My decision was made up a long time ago" he said as he brought the other down for a kiss. He knew that he was 15, but right now he wanted this just as much as Levi. And not just for the sake of just fulfilling his sexual desires. He was doing this because his heart told him to. Because becoming whole with the person you loved was something anybody wanted. And he knew he wouldn't regret it.

"Now, just try to say sexy things as well"

He probably wouldn't regret it, but he would definitely kill the blackette one day for his stupid comments.

"Yes, senpai" he murmured out, making the other chuckle before they were both kissing each other again. The kiss was slow and sensual, but Eren still felt the same thing he had felt before.

Sorrow.

But he chose to ignore it. It might have just been his imagination. He focused on the other. Levi was being oddly gentle. He didn't like that. Usually he was rough and harsh. Or was that just how he fantasised him to be?

"Please don't hold back" the brunette said after a while of them just having a plain make out session. "Are you sure? I can assure you that the real deal isn't like any fingers" he said and Eren just shook his head. "Stop being an asshole. It's the pain that I'm asking for here"

"You little masochist" the blackette said, smirking, "I know we made jokes, but I didn't think you would really be into that type of stuff. I suppose that's fine. I've always enjoyed causing others pain a little too much"

"That doesn't seem very appealing now that I think about it" the brunette said, suddenly not all up for Levi hurting him. "Don't worry. I'll make sure it's enjoyable for you and for me. Just hang on" he said as he got up quickly and walked over to his desk and pulled something out of the drawer.

Eren blushed when he saw the things the blackette had pulled out of his drawer, making Levi smirk amusedly at him. "Why are you getting shy? You were so quick to go and ask your father to buy this just to make me blush" he said as he threw the bottle and small packet at the base of the bed while he striped his clothes off his body.

Once his clothes were off he climbed back on top of the brunette. "Now, you can either let me prepare you correctly or we can do this with the preparations you've already done. Your call" he said as he looked down at the brunette who thought about the question.

"The first option sounds better" he replied as he squirmed under the man's gaze. "But…" he started but couldn't bring himself to say what he wanted to. "But?" Levi asked, raising a brow at the other in question. "Could you please… bite me?" he asked, squeezing his eyes shut.

Silence had fell between them after that and Eren considered taking his words back and telling Levi to just forget about it but he suddenly felt teethe sink into his shoulder, on the exact same spot that he'd fantasised being bitten by the man on top of him.

"You didn't have to ask what would have been done any way" the male said and for a second Eren had been confused but when Levi's words registered in his head he couldn't stop himself from blushing at the implication of them.

He planned on sinking those glorious teeth in him, even if he didn't want him to. "Tell me, what was it that you were thinking about to make you do that in the bathroom?" Levi asked and the brunette chose not to answer him. It was far too embarrassing.

"Just do what you're supposed to and stop asking stupid questions" he growled out and Levi just chuckled. "Your wish is my command" he said as he got the small tube at the base of the bed and popped the lip open and let some of the gooey liquid into the palm of his hands.

"Where did you get that anyway?" Eren asked and Levi just shrugged. "Erwin thought it was a funny prank last year. It had been quite funny actually. When I kicked him in the nuts"

"That's brutal. He's like bigger then you. Did you not break your leg?" the brunette asked, amazed. "I nearly did. Sprained it, but nothing serious. I'm still pissed at him, but I guess I should thank him. shit like this really does come in handy"

"This is so uncharacteristic, even for you… I mean this is such a dirty deed" Eren mumbled out as he felt his legs being spread apart by the other male. Levi trailed his fingers that were slick with lubricant from his inner thighs and then down to his entrance trailing a finger around the ring of muscle before pushing past said ring with two fingers.

"This is uncharacteristic. But it seems that if it's you all my of my unpleasantness and uneasiness fades away and you're the only thing that consumes all my senses. You're almost like a drug. I'd willingly kill just to get you" he said and the brunette wanted to chuckle, but he currently had the male's fingers shoved up his ass and laughing wouldn't really fit the scene.

So instead of conversing further they just stayed in complete silence. Eren thought about what Levi said about him being like a drug. If that were so then he might have slowly ben killing the other. And in doing so, each time he consumed him, Levi was killing him as well.

Each time he touched him, kissed him, _spoke_ to him he was killing him. Little by little he was being slaughtered by the other. Not him as a whole but just one part of him.

The thing beating in his chest.

Every single day it was being killed little by little. And he loved it. Each time he consumed Levi's senses, the blackette in return stole a beat from the brunette that he could never get back.

 _"I'm no superhero, you know"_

 _"I know. You're an evil villain"_

 _'An evil villain out for my heart'_

He was afraid that one day he would completely steal the organ that beat in his chest freely. When Levi said Eren was the only thing that consumed his senses the brunette liked to think of it as those beats he stole from him that actually consumed him. All his feelings, everything about him.

He had been pulled out of his mind before his thoughts could progress further into more depressing stuff by the blackette suddenly biting into the wound he'd created earlier. "Start paying attention, brat. This won't be any fun if I'm the only one that's getting pleasure"

Eren stared up at him. it was then at that point that he realized he'd been so consumed by his own thoughts he hadn't even realized that there was a third finger currently up his bum. 'I need to stop thinking such depressing shit' he thought to himself as he blocked off his thoughts and just focused on Levi.

"Listen… I can't hold back anymore"

"I told you not to hold back you old fart"

"You seriously need to learn how to speak sexy"

"You're so annoying it-!"

Before Eren had even finished his sentence Levi had already started pushing his stiff member into Eren's butt, making the brunette cry out at the tearing feeling that followed. And just like he imagined it would, the pain brought on pleasure like no other and he seriously considered getting himself checked out because liking this type of pain was just ridiculous.

"B-bastard… next time warn… me… before you just go and shove your stupid dick in" he growled out and Levi couldn't even let out a chuckle. The pressure he felt around his member, along with the heat was just too good for words.

"brat… it isn't even in fully" he said, "But since you want to be a cocky little bugger I supposed we should change that" he said as he, without warning, pulled out and then shoved his dick back in again, making the brunette arch his back off the bed as his sweet spot was hit dead on. The pleasure from that mixed with the pain-filled pleasure from Levi just slamming in without him even warning was too much for him and he came right there.

To be fair he had already been way too overstimulated in the first place so he was bound to just let go.

He didn't even have time to enjoy his orgasm, or to recover from it as Levi had pulled out again and slammed back in again, making sure he purposefully pressed against his sweet spot, making the brunettes one hand clench the sheets while he bit the one that was currently by his mouth to try and muffle a scream.

"How's that for being harsh?" Levi asked breathlessly, "Damn, you just had an orgasm and now you're almost hard again. What a shameful body you have, brat" he said as he went down to the brunettes shoulder and bit down on the mark there. It hadn't been opened before but it definitely was now.

Eren had stopped biting his hand, which was bleeding since he'd torn the skin there with his teeth, and wrapped his arms around the other and dug his nails into Levi's back. Levi got to hurt him; it was only fair that he got to do the same to him.

So that's how things went. Levi thrusted in and out of the teen beneath him while said teen dug his nails into his back. He knew that his back was bleeding. He could feel the liquid running down his back. He didn't mind. The pain he felt was probably nothing compared to Eren's. Then again the brunette enjoyed the pain. He… well he was okay with it but he preferred giving the pain.

"Levi… please bite me" the younger teen begged and Levi made a face. "If I bite you any more you'll get scars"

"Scars determine one's past. I want to always remember this"

His words had shocked Levi. He'd even stopped his thrusting and just stared at the brunette. After a moment of just staring he'd just smiled and started his thrusts again as he sunk his teeth even harder than he had been into the brunettes shoulder, not even stopping once all he could taste the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

He kept his mouth latched onto the brunettes shoulder until they both reached climax. He only let go of the wound once he knew that his seed had spilled inside of the younger teen. And only then did Eren too let his nails stop their relentless digging into his back.

For a minute or so they stayed there, panting. They both stared at each other. Eren seemed the most worn out between them and Levi wasn't all that surprised. He hadn't exactly been gentle as one should be when dealing with first timers, but Eren had wanted it harsh and harsh was what he got and what he enjoyed.

"The biting thing is really weird" Levi said after a while and Eren just hummed. He was too weak to speak. "We should go bath and get that cleaned up. As well as the claw marks on my back" he said. The brunette just nodded his head as Levi pulled out of him. he wanted to ask the blackette why he hadn't used the condom but then he realised that he didn't really care. Knowing Levi he was probably cleaner than a nun.

"Can you at least walk?" Levi asked once he got up off him. Eren nodded his head, "It's not like my legs were broken" he said as he got up and was about to roll his eyes at the blackette but he fell on his butt, which made him cry out. And it wasn't a pleasure-cry.

"That's what you get for lying to yourself" Levi said as he picked the brunette up and walked out of the room and over to the bathroom.

* * *

Once they had been cleaned and their… love marks had been disinfected and patched up they'd gone back to Levi's room, cleaned up, well Levi cleaned while Eren complained about pains in his lower back.

Once the room had been cleaned Eren had been quite to jump into the blackette's bed, messing it up as he did so and once his head hit the pillow he was out like a rock. Levi had gone and lay down next to him but he didn't sleep. Instead he watched the other slumber quietly.

The looked he gave the brunette was one of pure content, but underneath that there was another lurking.

* * *

 _ **Holy mother ducker this was so long! I think I died a couple of times! Damn it's like 4 am here… I still have to clean… I should have tried to plan my time a little bit better. Anyway! I wanted to get this done! I know it's quite long but I didn't want to split it in half because that's just a stupid thing to do. Not really actually but I just didn't want to split it!**_

 _ **So if ya didn't like the length I'm soooory. Not really.**_

 _ **Anyway….**_

 _ **Got some sad news for you guys…**_

 _ **This is the second last chapter.**_

 _ **The next is the final. There will be a sequel. Honestly I just love writing about these two. I mean usually I hate creating such… sexual scenes cuz I really get squeamish when using words like di…**_

 _ **co…**_

 _ **pe…**_

 _ **I absolutely hate writing words like that! I feel even more perverted then what I am! But somehow im okay with writing stuff like that for this story! which Is a good thing I suppose.**_

 _ **Sooo there shall be a sequel, and maybe even a sequel to the sequel as well! we never know.**_

 _ **Again I apologise for length and any errors. Forgive me, I have been struggling with fatigue while writing this. I don't think there will be anything majorly wrong. Just hope you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **Don't forget to give me some love so that I can give you a chapter! Ohhh, and I hope you guys caught some of the subtle hints I give in my previous chapters and in this one as well! In fact this chapter is just swarming with hints! Hints to what? Well that you will have to find out!**_

 _ **Anyway…. Sorry if I made Eren seem like a masochist. It's not that he is. He just likes things a little rough and Levi like's giving it rough ;) besides, I can just imagine that based on their personalities things would be even more rough, but I toned it down a lil. Oh and the thing with the scar was needed! It was either give him a scar there as a reminder or bite of his… you know. Im sure he'll remember that moment for the rest of his life!**_

 _ **Anwhoooo!**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**And here's the final chapter! Sorry if it's crap!**_

 **Tender Care**

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

Eren stared at the male in front of him, his eyes wide and filled with shock and something akin to horror. He couldn't believe the words that had just been uttered. "What did you say?" He asked, his voice filled with worry and confusion. He thought he may have been hearing things, but the serious look Levi gave him told him otherwise.

"Don't make me repeat it" the blackette said as he looked away from the brunette, not being able to look into those big green eyes. "I won't be looking after you anymore" he said with a sigh. "I got an opportunity to study at Tokyo University... Apparently my dad enrolled me and they'd accepted me... I wanted to turn it down, but I need to think about my future as well"

"So... You're leaving me..." Eren said as the softness in his eyes slowly started to fade away and was being replaced by a hollow darkness. "When did you decide this?" He asked even though he knew he probably wouldn't like the answer. "Eren I'm not leaving you… I'm just going out and making something better of myself"

"You're leaving me" the brunette deadpanned, "There's no way that you can justify this by saying you're going out to "make something out of yourself" you're leaving, and in doing so you are leaving me as well. Plain and simple" he said.

"Don't make this all about yourself Eren. This isn't easy for me either. It was a hard decision to make. I know it looks like I'm choosing this over you, but you need to understand that I'm choosing the option that benefits me more" Levi said, immediately regretting his choice of words. "So what, I'm just not the better option?" he asked, his voice taking on a low tone.

"You know what, that's understandable. I'm just a stupid brat. It would be best if you just went. I'll just hold you back from reaching your full potential. Looking after me is just troublesome. You should have ju-"

Before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Levi slapping him in the face, the sound it made reverberating off the walls and fading into the silence of the room. Eren turned to look at him, his eyes widened in shock and anger. He didn't even say anything. He just gave Levi the dirtiest look he could muster up and then walked out of the room.

Levi was going to follow him but then he thought that it would be best if he just stayed there and let Eren cool off. He didn't doubt that Eren would lose his shit with him, and it wasn't like he was scared or couldn't handle the brunette, it was just that he preferred not making things worse.

Eren was lucky that Levi had even told him. He had seriously been planning on leaving without him knowing and just writing him a letter. That would have probably been the better option in a situation like this, but probably the worst as well. Sure just leaving without saying goodbye wouldn't be as painful as actually saying goodbye would be. But in doing so he would probably make Eren feel far worse than what he already feels like.

Levi never planned on this happening, he really didn't, but the decision he made wasn't based on what he wanted. It was based on what he needed. He needed this opportunity to better himself and make something out of himself. He couldn't babysit Eren forever. He needed to think about his future.

And it wasn't like he planned on staying away from Eren forever. He had thought everything through. He just wanted to be someone that could stand on their own two feet. He didn't want to have to rely on his "father" anymore. No matter how much his dad had told him that Levi was like a real son to him, he failed to believe the words himself and whatever the man gave him felt like pity.

That's why he was doing this. He wanted to make sure he was able to be independent. And he was doing it for Eren's sake as well. As much as the brunette would like to deny it he was pretty much still a brat. He needed to focus on school and life afterwards, not on something trivial such as a relationship. He didn't want Eren to be like him and be indecisive as to what he was going to do with his life.

He wanted him to the best he could and make the right choices in life. Sure we couldn't always make the correct choices, but we could always make the ones that we wouldn't regret. And that was what Levi was doing. Making the choice that he wouldn't regret.

He knew that he would be losing Eren, but he wouldn't regret it because he knew that no distance could separate them. Not for long. They'd been separated before but they had found each other anyway. But this time wouldn't be like last time. Not at all. This time they wouldn't forget who the other was.

They will always remember their first love. Or at least he wouldn't.

* * *

Eren sat in the middle of their back garden. His shoulders were slumped, his eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were wet with tears that still streamed down from his eyes. Not only that but it was raining heavily. The water that fell from the skies soaked his clothes, making them stick to his skin. His brown locks were also wet and stuck to his head, making his appearance look even more miserable.

There was thunder and lightning sounding out around him but he didn't even flinch by the sounds that he would usually cower in fear once heard. No he just sat there, face blank but tears streaming down his cheeks freely, his figure slumped and his hair and clothes sticking to his skin due to the rain that had soaked it.

Miserable wasn't even the proper word to describe his current mood. He was beyond the point of being miserable. After sitting outside for almost an hour, crying and being completely drenched by the rain that fell on his slumped form, he had started to feel nothing but complete numbness.

He knew that crying was stupid. After all no matter how you looked at it he technically only knew Levi for two and a half months and he had no right to cry over him leaving. It wasn't like he hadn't seen it coming. He knew deep down that Levi wasn't going to stay with him but he had tried to ignore that feeling and pretend like the blackette really cared about him.

But obviously he was living in a fantasy world, because if he had cared he would have picked Eren over Tokyo. It wasn't like there weren't paces here in where he could go and study. Sure the University of Tokyo was a good place to go and study, but that didn't mean that the others that were here in his hometown weren't.

And he knew that he was being selfish by not wanting the other to go but he just couldn't help it. Where they may have officially known each other for two and a half months it felt like they'd known each other forever, which in a way they did, and it hurt Eren to know that he was going to be losing the one thing he cared the most about. Again.

He may have been a stupid, immature brat, but he knew that what he felt for Levi was something akin to love, and that's why he was angry. But he wasn't angry at Levi. He was angry at himself. Why? Because he knew that he couldn't stop the blackette from doing what he wanted to. If Levi wanted to go and broaden his horizons then so be it.

They say that if you love something you should set it free and if it comes back it's yours to keep, but if it doesn't it was never yours in the first place. Eren was afraid that Levi would never come back. Even if Levi had to tell him that it wouldn't be for long and only until he finished studying, Eren would still be scared that short-term might turn into long-turn and then long-turn will turn into forever.

He didn't know what would happen in the future. He couldn't say that Levi would come back to him because even if the blackette said that he would, he didn't know how he would feel about Eren in the future. If he had to be honest he himself didn't know how he would feel. There were four ways things could end.

1; Eren still loved Levi while Levi loved someone else, 2; Levi loved Eren while Eren loved someone else, 3; they both still loved each other, 4; they both stopped caring and would just forget about each other much like they had when they were young. Each one of these was a possibility and Eren knew that the first had the highest chance in occurring. Then again the fourth seemed like it was more likely to happen since they both seemed to forget important things in their life.

"You're going to get sick if you carry on sitting out here" Eren heard someone say behind him. He couldn't exactly tell who it was since the rain drowned out their voice so it came out sounding muffled. He didn't turn around to look at who the person was. Although he couldn't make out whose voice it was he obviously knew who was standing behind him right now.

"Eren... Please go inside. I don't want you getting sick" he heard the person say. The brunette made no sign of getting up or of actually replying to the man. He stayed in his slumped posture and stared at the wall in front of him. "Eren please"

Again he said nothing and he didn't get up. After a short silence he heard the other person sigh before he sat down next to him. It was then only did Eren turn to look at the person. The other looked back at him, and Eren could see the same thing he saw the night they had finally had sex.

Sorrow

There was sorrow there but no regret. He didn't regret his decision, and that sadened Eren.

"Eren... Please listen to me this time" Levi started "I know that this isn't going to be something pleasant. But you need to understand that everything happens for a reason. I've told you before that you should never make a choice that you know you will regret. I would be a hypocrite if I didn't folllow my own words. And that's why I'm doing this"

"So you don't regret the fact that you're leaving me?" Eren asked, his voice holding an edge of bitterness, "you're telling me that after all we've done you're just going to throw it away and not regret doing so?" He said, his voice having taken on a cold tone. Levi shook his head.

"That's not it, Eren. You need to understand the situation more. I know that I won't regret the choice I made because it's not like this will be permanent. Just like when we were separated when we were young, fate will bring us together like it has. That's why I don't regret this choice. While I better myself I want you to do the same. Make something out of yourself. Do well in school, become whatever you want. Just don't leave everything for the last minute like I do"

"And what makes you so sure that we'll even meet again. There is no such thing as fate. I never thought you out of all people would even believe in that" Eren said. Levi just chuckled as he brought his one hand up to cup the brunette's cheek. At first he flinched at the contact but after a few seconds he relaxed into the touch and sighed out.

"I'm not angry... I'm not going to tell you to not go because I know that if this were me you would be supportive. So that's what's I'm going to do. I'm going to support you in your decision, even if I don't like it. Just promise me that you'll come back, that you won't fall for anyone else..." Eren said, having opened his eyes and was staring straight into Levi's

"Is that what you're worried about?" the blackette asked. Eren looked away from him, forcing the others hand off his face, "You can't be sure that you'll even still want to be with me, or even want to come back" he said in a sad tone. "Eren" Levi said, his voice suddenly serious, "Look at me"

When the teen didn't look at him Levi forced him to. He grabbed the brunettes chin and turned his face to the side so that he was staring directly into the blackette's, but Eren decided to be bratty and clenched his eyes shut. "Eren" he blackette said the teens name again, but the brunette wouldn't budge and kept his eyes shut.

He heard Levi sigh before he placed his lips gently on his, the action making his eyes shoot open in surprise. Levi stared at him. After a second or two of intense staring the brunette eventually let his eye lids droop as he gently returned the kiss. He felt Levi's hand that was gripping onto his chin droop down while his other hand held the back of his neck.

Eren couldn't help but find the scene to be somewhat clichéd. But as clichéd as it was he knew that the kiss they were sharing was needed. It expressed the things that words alone couldn't.

" _I'll never stop loving you, shitty brat, even when you start hating me"_

* * *

 _ **SADNESS! OMG SUCH A CRAPPY CHAPTER I KNOW. AND I'M NOT SHOUTING. I JUST LIKE UPPERCASE LETTER!**_

 _ **Ahem… well that's the final chapter… I know I could have written the ending a bit better but I had to rewrite this a couple of times and I just eventually gave up when nothing came out the way I wanted it to. So I do apologize for that. I just want to get that sequel started! I feel soooooo inspired to write it!**_

 _ **And you guys saw this separation between them coming! I made it so obvious! I had made so many hints. The last chapter was swarming with them!**_

 _ **Oh welp, I look forward to writing the sequel and to you guys reading it! If you want to that is! But I can guarantee that it will be more… exciting compared to this one! I have quite a bit planned!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and sticking with this story up till now! All those that reviewed and stuff really kept me going!**_

 _ **Byeeee! Look out for the sequel!**_


	19. Note

Heyyy there my beautiful readers! I just wanted to tell ya that the sequal has been posted! It's called Love Anew! Hope you'll go and read it!

Ciao


End file.
